50 Frantic Ways
by ibuberu
Summary: She was used to Ruby's impressive displays of ability at this point. — RubySapphire.
1. 50 Ways

**50 Frantic Ways**

#01 – Comfort

Sapphire knew only to shake at Ruby violently as a form of comfort, wondering if she shook hard enough, the sadness would be expelled. Then she smiled at him, and that was more than enough for the young boy.

#02 – Kiss

She leaned her head towards Ruby, and the boy just couldn't move away from those crystal clear eyes.

#03 – Soft

Every moment he held her hand with his soft touch sent tingles up and down her spine, in and out of the battlefield.

#04 – Pain

She ran her eyes remorsefully over his scar, her heart paining as she realized how much he had sacrificed just for her.

#05 – Potatoes

He failed to believe she ate them raw, and was determined to change her diet, whether she liked it or not.

#06 – Rain

When she refused to use an umbrella to shelter herself, he defiantly threw his own aside much to her surprise and alarm.

#07 – Chocolate

Sapphire held out the poorly wrapped box to Ruby, softly muttering that it probably wouldn't taste good, but the boy instantly knew that it would be the sweetest thing that would ever touch his lips.

#08 – Happiness

He only found true happiness when she was right there with him, whether she was swinging on a vine or crawling on all fours in the dirt, it hardly mattered in the end.

#09 – Telephone

He ran a hand down his face as he realized that they would have to find other more prehistoric ways to communicate.

#10 – Ears

She was sensitive to every word, every mumble he produced, and was rewarded one day when he softly admitted '… I like you too.'

#11 – Name

When he said her name with that tender tone, she just couldn't say 'no'.

#12 – Sensual

She taught him the wonders of nature, at first to his disdain, and then gradually to his wonder.

#13 – Death

He had faced it once for her, and would gladly do it again for extra measure.

#14 – Sex

"What's that?" Sapphire asked, and Ruby knew that he would have to have a good talk with Professor Birch later on.

#15 – Touch

When he touched her callous hands, she melted, and when she touched his fragile scar, he froze.

#16 – Weakness

She was his only weakness on the battlefield, while he was her only strength.

#17 – Tears

When they began to fall, he didn't know what else to do but embrace her.

#18 – Speed

She envied his quick wit, while he envied her quick footing.

#19 – Wind

No matter how cold it was on some days, Sapphire just wouldn't stay indoors, and Ruby had to grudgingly follow along, just to make sure she was safe.

#20 – Freedom

Spending everyday with her now in Hoenn made up for all the years his father had forbidden him to participate in contests.

#21 – Life

He learned the true meaning of it from her.

#22 – Jealousy

His eyes flickered to her for that split second in the Battle Frontier, as she made conversation with a Pokemon Champion and his close runner-up.

#23 – Hands

Her hands were rough, but delicate in that sense, but he didn't like those sharp nails, Ruby was determined to do something about it.

#24 – Taste

She would never admit that the cakes he baked were far better than any old berries in the jungle.

#25 – Devotion

She was a girl, that wouldn't change, and sometimes she secretly imagined that spending everyday with him made it feel like they were married.

#26 – Forever

Their bickering would never run out of topics to spark it alive, but neither would their love.

#27 – Blood

She watched the blood trickle down his face for the second time in his life and her head spun while the unwanted memories flowed, she swore violently as she couldn't stop the tears from falling again.

#28 – Sickness

She was too ill to snap at him when he came to visit and watch over her, making her fever worsen.

#29 – Melody

Her voice wasn't angelic at all, it could sooner be compared to a car horn, but the effort she put into the song made him smile weakly all the same.

#30 – Star

"I wished on one a long time ago, I hoped that I would see you before my 11th birthday." She explained rather awkwardly.

#31 – Home

He had never intended to return to Johto, for he longed to return back to Littleroot with her at his side.

#32 – Confusion

Her heart thumped rapidly like a caged animal in her chest as he shoved her off the Tropius and into a car, one question echoing in her mind – 'Why?'

#33 – Fear

He feared many things; getting his clothes dirty; fighting with his Pokemon; losing a contest; but what he feared the most was a downcast Sapphire.

#34 – Lightning/Thunder

Something always crackled in-between the two of them as they fought childishly, and this magnetic field always seemed to draw them closer together as well.

#35 – Bonds

Some people say most of the strongest bonds are invisible, but she feels that their matching clothes tie them together more than anyone else, because he put his heart into making them.

#36 – Market

The first time he brought her to the store (against her own will) was… interesting, to say the least.

#37 – Technology

He felt like he didn't need anything intricate that to have fun with Sapphire, as long as she stayed out of the mud of course.

#38 – Gift

He tossed the box towards her with a grin, and the girl had to use all her will to prevent herself from giving away her happiness.

#39 – Smile

She couldn't stay angry at him forever, could she?

#40 – Innocence

He laughed when Sapphire initiated a kiss and planted it on his cheek, receiving a thorough beating from the cavegirl soon after.

#41 – Completion

"DONE!" She beamed with accomplishment, holding up a pile of leaves that had been tied together, thrusting them towards an alarmed and disturbed Ruby.

#42 – Clouds

They shouted at each other with annoyance, wondering how the other could spot a rampaging Tyranitar while there was clearly an adorable Skitty floating about.

#43 – Sky

Ruby could remember the first time Sapphire forced him onto Pilo and sent them soaring across the region – It was both terrifying and enthralling; but mostly terrifying.

#44 – Heaven

She clearly was not angel, but sometimes... it didn't really matter.

#45 – Hell

He acted like a devil in most cases, but during those exceptions…

#46 – Sun

She looked dazzling under the sun and in a floral dress he had made just for her.

#47 – Moon

It was even more enchanting under the night sky, as she sat close to him, he didn't mind her dirtying his hard work, her beautiful face made up for everything and more.

#48 – Waves

She liked it when both of them sat on her Wailord, and sailed off to unchartered places, Ruby on the other hand, required some tiring persuasion.

#49 – Hair

He made it a habit to brush Sapphire's hair at least once a day, much to the girl's chagrin and embarrassment.

#50 – Supernova

She had picked out the best spot on the top of a gigantic tree, and as Ruby saw the shooting stars raining down from the skies, he never regretting climbing up and soiling his clothes after all.


	2. NN : Sensual

A/N :  
Vivronkasaur – Wish granted! Hope you like it :3  
chibi3000 – Thanks for the review!

#12  
She taught him the wonders of nature, at first to his disdain, and then gradually to his wonder.

NN : Sensual

"Hurry, hurry!" He coaxed me with that gentle voice of his, and I could only obediently follow my master's instructions, leaping with agility from one large, stony step to the next. We clambered up the sloping cliff together, with him in front while I brought up the rear cautiously. The thin, comfy fabric of the golden vest Master had sown for me was tugging against my fur as I maneuvered myself upwards, keeping my eyes intent on his safety.

Master was a kind and wonderful person; he had earned my loyalty a long time ago, from the time since I was a newly born pup. He was the only one who knew just how to brush my fur perfectly and where the spot was one should scratch behind my ears. What I respected about him the most was his immense ability in battling as well as coordinating, his drive to pursue excellence in both fields drew me in without question.

What Master loved the most was seeing me in his newly stitched creations, a duty that I never disliked nor avoided. The threads were sometimes too tight, and the material, mostly, itchy. But... I didn't really mind it at all, seeing the large, bright smile plastered on his face (as well as the obligatory 'Beautiful!')was incentive enough for me.

Upon seeing Master's black pant legs crawl over the edge (finally), I swiftly brought all my energy into my sturdy legs and leapt up onto the top of the small plateau. I scanned the surroundings even though it was not the first time I had been here. The forest was, as usual, overgrown and eerie, with large leaves and humongous tree trunks that seemed to stretch endlessly into the clouds. The entrance to the secret base was located right there in front of us, but judging by the quietude of the environment, the occupant was probably away.

"Oh, Nana! Is your vest alright?" My trainer quickly cooed in concern as he knelt down beside me. He began to fawn over the new article of clothing he had made just for me, hands brushing lightly against the cloth. I nodded my head curtly as he dusted my pelt and deftly adjusted the silver laces located on the front of the vest. I smiled softly, relishing in the moments where Master would care for me with his delicate fingers.

"SAPPHIRE!" He turned away from me and raised his red-gloved hands to cup his mouth to call out her name once he was satisfied with my appearance. I couldn't help but frown slightly at the action as I sat on my haunches; it wasn't that I disliked the cave girl. Honestly, I just found her intrusive and rude. She talked loudly and rarely cared about the state of her face or clothes. I couldn't understand how Master could be attracted to such a weird and uncleanly female.

"SAPPHIRE!" Master repeated once more when he didn't receive a reply, his voice resounding through the thick jungle. I sat by the sidelines, my tail swishing as I watched on, wondering if the girl had gone out to do more field studies again.

Then, without warning, I caught her distinct scent wafting in the air. It smelled of an odd combination of mud, sweat and berries that seemed to stink up the moist atmosphere of the jungle. I felt a tad bit disgusted. Thankfully, my trainer's snout was not as sensitive as mine.

"Whaddya' want!" The cave girl finally answered in an irritated tone as she suddenly poked her head out from the overhanging branch above us, giving Master a rather large scare. As he gripped a hand onto his crimson red shirt, she locked her knees around the branch and swung the upper part of her leafy body downwards, allowing her head to lull backwards and appear upside-down in front of my trainer. That goofy smile had etched itself onto her face again as she realized that she had shocked Master. I couldn't help but shake my head in disapproval. Didn't she feel any whit of remorse?

That strange female, she wasn't even wearing the proper clothes he had crafted for her. Instead she was clad in that hideous and fattening grassy outfit of hers. I could remember it distinctly despite all these years. After all she had been wearing something akin to that when she saved Master's life (and mine, unfortunately).

(It's not that I'm being ungrateful about her deed, it's just that… I can't believe I was rescued by a barbarian like her. It's really degrading)

"Gah-!! What are you wearing?!" Master demanded to know in an offended voice, as Sapphire unhitched herself from the tree branch and landed onto her bare feet next to him with a soft 'thud'.

"I wear whatever I wanna' wear!" The girl announced as she stubbornly crossed her arms.

"But… It looks ugly." My trainer admitted rather bluntly with a heavy and disappointed sigh, sending an enraged expression painting across the girl's face.

"I was doing field studies!" The cave girl roared (rather loudly) as she tore off her floral coat with a mighty pull, and whilst I leaned my head forward curiously, Master covered his eyes with embarrassment.

Luckily for him, she was clad in the blue uniform he had altered for her three years ago. The only possible difference was that her deep-blue bandana had been tied around her pale thigh, while the zipper in her collar was slightly lowered. It rested on the base of her neck, revealing the smallest amount of cleavage I ever thought possible (where did that cave girl get [i]that[/i] from anyway?). I narrowed my eyes suspiciously as Master's eyes lingered inconspicuously over her curves, particularly on that chest of hers that had developed since she was eleven.

Obviously, she wouldn't be Sapphire if she actually understood what my trainer was doing.

Instead, she raised an eyebrow in confusion and examined her body self-consciously, her anger from Master's innocent comment seeming to subside as she did so.

"Ah!"The barbarian sounded out after a moment; slamming a balled fist into the palm of her other hand as she 'realized' what was out of place. The weird female proceeded to undo the blue knot that she had tied around the upper half of her shapely leg and began to tie the bandana around her head expertly. Then, the girl zipped up her collar and rested her gloveless hands on her hips.

"There, happy now?" Sapphire inquired, her eyebrow still cocked, completely oblivious to everything.

"N-No! I was merely surprised that you were wearing that." Master stumbled slightly before regaining his full composure with a smug grin, the blush on his cheeks gradually fading away.

"What?! Of course I'd wear it all the time," Sapphire retorted sharply, before biting her lower lip hesitantly.

"… Ya' made it for me, didn't ya'?" She finally said with much difficulty, causing the two of them to descend into awkward silence.

I rolled my eyes with an inward sigh (humans) and barked as politely as I could from the sidelines.

Master snapped out of the semi-hypnotic and speechless state he was in and looked over to me with squinted eyes. He blinked his eyes in realization as he finally recalled why the two of us were here in the first place.

"Well, anyway, you've got to see Nana!" My trainer snapped his fingers at Sapphire and thrusted his arms sideways in my direction with enthusiasm. I swiftly leapt onto my feet and posed in proud stance. I raised my head and tilted it coyly to the side, as Master had trained me to, showing off the marvelous clothing he had made with as much brilliance as I could muster

"Doesn't she look beautiful!" I reveled in the attention Master was giving me as he clasped his hands together and smiled.

Sapphire snorted and the two of us glared at her, frankly and utterly insulted.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Master bellowed as I growled by his side, unpleased by her reaction.

"That ain't beautiful." Sapphire answered simply, seemingly unaffected by our frustration.

"Oh, well than Miss Know-It-All, show me what is!" Master remarked smartly and I barked in agreement, knowing full well that the cave girl wouldn't know what 'true beauty' was even if it tap-danced and slapped her right in the face.

"Follow me!" The female grabbed onto Master's wrist, determined to prove us wrong, and began dragging him away from the secret base. I followed behind the two of them dutifully, watching on with slight amusement as my trainer began to wail about the dirt and mud present in the forest. Even though I'd hate to admit it, I was a tad bit interested to find out what the weird female deemed to be pretty.

"You're such a sissy!" The girl spoke as the three of us descended the tiny plateau and landed onto the undergrowth of the jungle. As I began to trail after her into the evergreen, Master called out to me, sounding astonished.

"Nana! You actually want to go with her?!" He questioned me, clearly hurt and betrayed.

I ambled up to him and barked playfully, knowing that Master couldn't say no to me when I stared at him with my persistent eyes. He began walking after the impatient Sapphire after I nudged him for a few steps, and I yipped happily in response. Master grinned at me and stroked my head at my favorite spot as we followed the cave girl into the wild unknown woodlands.

After a few minutes of trekking through the overgrown grasses and past oddly-shaded mushrooms and gigantic pillars of brown, Master began to grow restless.

"How long do we have to walk through this? Nana's coat will start to get dirty." He asked in a pained tone, his hands gripping to onto opposite arms as he attempted to distance himself as far from the greenery as possible. I kept close to his side, trying to be as encouraging as I could.

"Quit ya' complaining, we're almost there." Sapphire told him with frustration.

"Are you sure it's really that beautiful?" Master inquired, as doubtful as me.

"Of course!" the girl guaranteed with conviction. I saw a small grin etch itself onto her face as she noticed a wall of thick leaves to the left of our path. A veil of emerald vines fell from the trees like a curtain, shielding the hidden entrance. The female grabbed Master's hand and pulled him towards the thicket, causing him to react with alarm.

"Eww! Through those?" He suddenly seemed taken aback as she dragged him towards the slimy plants

"N-No way! Let go of me!" He struggled to shake himself free from her grip, but the cave girl was inhumanely strong compared to him.

"SAPPHIRE!" In one last fruitless attempt he called out her name in a plea, but the strong-willed barbarian was resolute as she hauled Master through the shrubs and leaves.

"GAHH-" The loud wail of disgust was cut short as the two of them got to the other side. Puzzled, I perked my ears, only to hear the sound of rushing water, previously hidden beneath Master's constant complaints. I sped after them through the masses of green and poked my head through the leaves, my mouth hung open as I witnessed the sight before me.

A gigantic, majestic stream of water poured down from the tallest cliff I had ever seen in my life. The sparkling liquid frothed as it met with the clear and sizable lagoon in large ripples. I stepped forward, almost afraid that I would break the intense captivating environment if I happened to step on a twig or kick a pebble out of place. It truly was beautiful. Was this what they called… a waterfall?

I carefully settled myself onto my stomach to rest and bask in the extraordinary glow of the serene lagoon. From the corner of my eye, I saw Master and the cave girl standing closely together, still gripping tightly onto each other's hands.

The awestruck smile on his face shone brighter than any outfit I had ever worn. And I saw his lips move as he whispered to himself.

"Beautiful."


	3. PP : Comfort

**A/N :  
**Hey everyone, I'll reply to the reviews in the next fic I'll be posting up! It's #07, Chocolate, so do look forward to that (:

**#01 – Comfort**

Sapphire knew only to shake at Ruby violently as a form of comfort, wondering if she shook hard enough, the sadness would be expelled. Then she smiled at him, and that was more than enough for the young boy.

**PP : Comfort**

Mother was busy cleaning up the mahogany dining table after that night's dinner with her trusty white cloth, humming a tune through the bright grin on her face. Zuzu, Ruru and Mimi helped with the dishes in the sink, the latter washing the cutlery and porcelain while the other two wiped them clean. As clumsy as that Swampert could sometimes be, his effort always touched Mother's heart, even when he broke a couple of dishes.

I shifted my gaze over to the tiled floor that had just been wiped spotless and couldn't help but sigh softly to myself. Coco and Nana, after being in the family for so long, knew just how to make themselves useful despite their lack of proper hands. The two close companions now admired their handiwork from a corner of the kitchen, paws still holding down their brown, frilly rags. Though the entire scene was heartwarming, I couldn't help but feel slightly downcast.

Was rain approaching Littleroot?

No... I didn't think so.

I soon realized I wasn't of much help at all.

As Mother wiped her hands on the flowery pink apron she was wearing, she thanked my five comrades with another wide smile. They growled, meowed and cooed in response, while I decided that it was best if I departed the cheery scene where I played no main, or even supporting, role.

I floated out the door and up the banister of the wooden staircase towards Ruby's room, wondering if I could lend any assistance there. It was heartbreaking, you see, as I knew deep down that I was the weakest out of my trainer's team of Pokemon without being told. Mimi had grown so elegantly experienced and beautiful, while Zuzu had evolved into a strong, determined creature. Nana , Coco and Ruru could go unmentioned, as they had been by Ruby's side since he was a toddler.

What about me? Couldn't I help my trainer in some way too?

I approached the green door that had been left ajar; the fluorescent light of the room was spilling out through the crack as I heard bantering voices. I raised my eyes off the floor and cautiously ventured closer towards the entrance to Ruby's room, wondering what had happened.

"You promised you'd go!" I heard my trainer's upsetting voice.

"… I'm sorry but I've got duties to take care of." Father answered in his usual calm and collected tone, with a hint of remorse beneath his words.

I levitated outside the room, too frightened to enter. My entire body, though small in size, shivered quite considerably as icy fear pooled in my stomach.

"Dad! This means a lot to me!" Ruby sounded like he was arguing with Father, his tone raised and almost pleading.

"I can't neglect the trainers at the gym, Ruby," Father reasoned, maintaining his cool reserve.

"Fine!" My trainer burst out uncontrollably; he was clearly hurt. He stormed towards the door, much to my alarm. I panicked and backed away, not knowing what to do, my entire body paralyzed with uncertainty. The boy exited the room and glanced at me, instantly realizing my presence during the conversation. When I saw the disappointment and anguish on his shattered face, I was drawn towards him at that very second. Worry overcame fear.

I squeaked, and tried to close the distance between us, wanting so much for him to calm down.

"Popo… This isn't a good time to play." Ruby managed a weak, insincere smile and waved a hand at me.

"Just-just leave me alone," My trainer softly ordered before I could make a sound, his voice beaten. My heart cracked and shattered at his sadness. I could only watch on, hopelessly, as the boy ran down the stairs in his red-black apparel and hat. He didn't even bother to put on his Running Shoes as he bolted out the door barefoot. In the kitchen, his actions went unnoticed as the rest were making too much noise cleaning up with Mother.

And I remained there, above the staircase, looking forlornly at the open door.

What could I do now? What could I do to help?

I turned round and met abruptly with Father's regretful face. His gaze was lowered as a frown crossed his sharp features. I called out to him in a soft voice, wondering if he had any intention of going after the boy.

"Don't look at me like that, Popo." Father brushed a callous hand through his raven black hair.

I squeaked again, trying to convey my emotions.

"Ruby's still a child, after all these years." The man told me, straightening the creases out of his crimson jacket as he began to descend the staircase. I followed him down and stayed by his side, refusing to abandon my gaze.

"I've a duty as a Gym Leader."

'But you have a duty as a father too!' I wished to tell him, but knew that he would never be able to understand me as easily as Ruby could.

Father looked into my eyes. He sighed, and then paused for a moment, almost as if he was contemplating something.

"... Maybe you can get Birch's daughter to go in my place," he eventually decided to suggest, reaching into the pocket of his blue pants to pull out a ticket. I rejoiced, remembering how Ruby and I shared a same fondness for that Sapphire girl.

"- Here." He held it out to me and I enthusiastically clutched onto the thin strip of paper with my mouth. I could have sworn I saw the ghost of a smile flicker on his face in that moment.

With that, I eagerly flew out the door and into the direction of that girl's house, accustomed far too well with the route that Ruby would always take. I knew that I couldn't waste time telling the others; who knew where Ruby could have already gone off to in the time that had already been wasted? Down the streets of the tiny suburban town, I sped as fast as I could, past the many simple houses with their white picket fences and through the yellow lights of the street lamps that shone through the evening.

I saw the lab approaching in the near distance, and celebrated within my heart once more as I noticed someone familiar pacing outside the door of the large building. Things were beginning to look up.

Sapphire noticed me quickly and bounded up to me in her usual blue attire and bandana as I came to a stop, her eyes scanning the surroundings. She must be looking for Ruby. Once she realized that the boy was not with me, a worried grimace painted itself onto her fine features.

"Hey lil' fella', why aren't ya' with Ruby?" The girl shot me a questionable look as I nudged her hand franticly. She saw the ticket in my mouth and carefully took it away from me. As she scrutinized the paper, her eyebrows knitted together and a grim frown crossed her face. She seemed even more confused than before as she began mumbling to herself under her breath.

"G-Grand.. Con-?.." She seemed to have trouble deciphering the words printed on the ticket. The girl then sighed and tossed me a weak smile.

"Um… I can't.. read.." Sapphire finally admitted with an apologetic look.

I almost died.

"Does this have to do with him?" The girl gradually began to understand, and proceeded to ask me, her voice thick with genuine concern.

"He told me he was going out of town with Norman tomorrow. D-Did something go wrong?" Sapphire seemed stricken as I regained my bearings and nodded in response.

Thinking on my feet, I tried to guess where Ruby could possibly be. He couldn't have gone far barefoot. He hates getting dirty, but his pride wouldn't allow him to go back home without concrete persuasion or, perhaps, an apology from Norman.

I chuckled in spite of myself.

Wait, I shouldn't be cracking jokes! I should be thinking where Ruby could possibly go to find comfort…

Ah!

Something clicked in my head.

"I heard something weird outside just now…" Sapphire commented just as realization smacked me right in the face. So that was why Sapphire was outside the lab.

I scrunched my eyes shut and focused with all my power, praying for the Sun to shine. I felt my frame slowly morphing in a blinding light that shot from the sky as clouds began to part. The girl stepped a few paces back, her eyebrows raised. As the glow died down, I tilted my gaze upwards to see a beam of bright light shining down upon my shifted form.

I knew this was the only way we could see him clearly in the black of night.

As I rounded the building, Sapphire stayed with me, following without knowing why. Her intuition was strong, I soon discovered, as she lowered herself onto all fours and crouched close to the grass. She had noticed that there was another person here as well. The girl sniffed the air and realization dawned on her face as I approached the huddled figure. She must have recognized his scent.

"Popo... I thought I told you to leave me alone." He croaked, though I could tell that he tried to hide a faint smile as I floated forth and into the arms of my trainer. I eyed his feet, bruised and muddied from running all the way down here.

"W-What're ya' doing here!" Sapphire shouted dangerously, her eyes betraying the anger she tried to impose on us. I could tell that she was relieved that Ruby was unharmed.

My trainer released me from his hands and hugged his knees to his chest. I glanced between the two of them, seeing my trainer's stoic face as he stared broodingly at the ground. However, those deep blue eyes continued to probe him closely, and I felt the silence straining.

"… Nothing." Ruby finally replied, grinning ruefully.

"Ya' better tell me the truth!" Sapphire leapt at him with deft agility and grabbed him by the collar of his black shirt. She raised the boy up with those strong arms of hers as he began to struggle against her grip. The three of us knew that this was practically useless of course; this wasn't the first time she had manhandled my trainer.

"Let go! You're dirtying my clothes!"

"Tell me why you're so sad then!"

"D-Damn! Its nothing big!" Ruby swore against his better judgment.

"You tell me now or I'll throw you into the bushes!" Sapphire threatened in a very believable tone.

"… Dad's not going with me to the Lilycove Grand Contest. He promised he'd go." Ruby sighed in defeat and decided to stop flailing his limbs about. Sapphire set him down on his feet once the interrogation was complete, her eyes widening as she noticed that he wasn't wearing any shoes. Concern flashed over her face, and then disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Then why're you here?" she cautiously ventured.

"… I wanted to find some place quiet to think." Ruby mumbled nervously.

I smirked knowingly from the sidelines. I could definitely vouch that the truth was that he had wanted to go to Sapphire for solace. There was no one else in the town he could go to except for her.

"Outside my house?" Though Sapphire wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, she certainly had good instincts. That was what I liked about her. That was the part of her that saved my life all those years ago.

"Whatever, a barbarian shouldn't be able to understand this." My trainer suddenly decided to switch his approach on her, from meek to stubborn in seconds flat.

"Tell me the truth." Sapphire kept her voice controlled, much to everyone's surprise and shock. I saw Ruby begin to falter as he opened his mouth, but he hesitated at the last moment and clamped it shut again.

"Why would you even ask Norman to go? You know he's busy." The girl rolled her eyes at him, an air of arrogance enshrouding her.

"Because I knew you wouldn't go with me. Much less to a contest." He answered curtly, his initial hesitation dissipating at her words.

Sapphire was caught off guard as her mouth hung agape. The boy took this chance to brush past her quickly, gesturing towards me to follow him as he walked away from Sapphire, his face reddening. Though it was true that Sapphire had denied Ruby every time he asked her to attend a contest, I couldn't help but feel that this time, things should have turned out differently. After all, Ruby was _participating_ in this one. I trailed after my trainer, turning back to look at the girl who was now staring intently at us. She seemed to be waging a war within herself, judging from the unhappy expression on her face.

I gave her a pleading look, the same one I had given Father. The girl saw me, and a part of her seemed to crumble away to reveal her final decision as she cupped her hands around her mouth.

"You're such a sissy!" She suddenly shouted out with frustration, causing Ruby to look over his shoulder.

"I'll go!" She yelled out as her cheeks flared, waving the ticket in one hand.

My trainer halted in his tracks and turned to face her, his eyes beginning to crinkle with happiness for the first time that night.

"Are you just trying to prove me wrong?" He finally said.

"Maybe." Sapphire giggled in a sweet way, showing off that feminine side to her that was always buried too deep. I glimpsed my trainer blushing and smiled contently to myself, deciding to change back into my normal form. Sunny Day was a draining skill to use.

"Y'just had to ask me... Idiot."Her voice softened as she folded her hands over her chest. She turned away with embarrassment for a moment, before returning her gaze to meet Ruby's. I caught sight of a warm smile upon her face before all the light faded back into the grey clouds of the night.

Then I felt all the sadness hanging down on him and myself lifting as we rushed back to Sapphire. My trainer's cheeks were glowing as his face transformed with joy. And I couldn't help but feel proud.

I was helpful after all.


	4. PM : Chocolate

**A/N :  
**Hello dear readers :3 I hope you'll enjoy this prompt (:

Soulless Reaper : Thank you so much. I came up with the idea mainly because there aren't enough Franticshipping fics here! I'm going to change that once this is done.  
Manhattan : Haha, thanks a lot, I've written that prompt this time round. Hope you enjoy it!  
Ununununium : Heh, really? I do try my best, thank you for the comment.  
Anonymous : #2 will be coming soon. #35 is the prompt I'll be posting next. Look forward to that (:  
Sunnybeam : Hey thanks! It was pretty hard in the beginning, but now I've sort of gotten the hang of it. Hope you'll enjoy the fics (:  
GreenGoblin15 : Yes, I'll be writing more, thank you for the comment!

Next prompt : #35 – Bonds

#07 – **Chocolate**

Sapphire held out the poorly wrapped box to Ruby, softly muttering that it probably wouldn't taste good, but the boy instantly knew that it would be the sweetest thing that would ever touch his lips.

**PM : Chocolate**

We laughed at the scene taking place before us.

We couldn't help it! Really, it wasn't intentional at all!

Her antics were just too laughter-inducing.

However, as the wooden spoon clattered loudly on the pale kitchen table and she set the bowl full of hazardous brown goop near the sink, our giggles faded away. We watched on curiously as an upset frown crossed her dirty face.

We grew worried; Sapphy was hardly ever troubled. We wondered what had happened.

Had we gone overboard?

We eyed each other expectantly, before coming to the conclusion that it _probably_ wasn't our fault. (Not this time at least.)

As quickly as we could, we ambled towards her as she undid the knot of the white, chocolate-covered apron and took it off with a thoughtful and wandering gaze. Underneath, she had been wearing that signature blue dress shirt and those black bike shorts. Jumping skillfully onto the table, we pushed aside a few containers of mysterious salts and sugars before seating ourselves in front of her comparatively large frame. Though tempting, we took care to avoid touching the kitchen appliances, Sapphy wouldn't have liked us playing with such 'dangerous' tools.

(We found the eggbeater and mixer most entertaining, but that's a story best left for another time.)

The usually upbeat female had lost her cheerful personality; we could tell from the disappointed look on her face as her distant eyes signaled that her mind was elsewhere. We cooed, hoping that she would tell us what was bothering her.

"W-What? I'm alright." Sapphy jumped back as she realized we had positioned ourselves before her. The young female crossed her arms defensively, refusing to admit whatever she was hiding from us. Upon realizing that she was still wearing those bulky green oven mittens, she made haste to throw them carelessly aside, silently muttering indiscernible words under her breath. We perked our red and blue ears, but could not catch her statement.

Sapphy straightened her posture and indignantly strolled to the tap to wash her hands and face, ridding herself of the sweet substance that had stuck itself on her tan skin.

"- I just feel like a complete idiot." she sighed against the running water.

We cocked our heads in unison as she started to crack, and leaned forward, hoping to grasp onto more details as the girl turned the handle, causing the water to cease its flow. Sapphy wiped her hands messily against the front of her clothes, smearing them with water. Of course, she was never a neat-freak like Ruby, so she continued on unfazed. The girl picked up a star-shaped cookie cutter with her hands, and twirled it absent-mindedly between her drying fingers.

"I can't believe Ruby's right." She softly mumbled in defeat as she picked up another metal shape (this time, in the form of a Mudkip's head) with her other hand.

Then, with not-so-surprising strength, the innocent cutter was crushed in her palm as her body began to shake violently. Anger seemed to stream from her entire being as we realized that she was incredibly bothered by the fact that what Ruby had said was actually right.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Sapphy screeched out in frustration and banged her head against the table, causing us both to leapt back with shock. We watched on as her hands clasped the sides of her forehead and ruffled her hair as she tried to extinguish the raging fire, fed by her utter defeat. The cookie cutter fell out of her grip and tumbled to a stop in front of us.

It was now shaped in a weird circle.

We shuddered and thought fast, not wanting to meet the same fate as the Mudkip.

The two of us immediately sprang to our feet and joined our paws together. The tingle of electricity surged through our bodies as bright sparks danced from the tips of our small fingers. We growled encouragingly in sync and waved the pom-poms, determined to cheer Sapphy on. The groans emitting from her gradually ceased as she raised her crystal blue eyes to us.

The girl blinked at our Helping Hand technique, her initial unhappiness seeming to wash away as we grabbed her attention and whisked her out of her misery.

"Y'think I can bake?" she inquired as she sat up straight on the wooden stool, her elbows resting on the messy table as her hands cupped her tomato-red cheeks. Her eyes searched hungrily for the confidence boost she needed.

We squeaked as loudly as we could in agreement, and flashed our sparking paws gesturing towards her. When a weak but hopeful smile finally spread across the girl's face, we lowered our arms. Tilting our heads coyly to one side, we were glad that we had lifted her out of her initial sadness.

"Right! So I'll just hafta' make a new batch of those chocolates, yeah?" Sapphy punched a clenched hand into the air and we called out in approval.

While the girl gathered up the ingredients she needed to make a new batch of chocolate mix, we bounded off the table and out the kitchen, intent on aiding her to our fullest. Over discarded balls of crumpled paper and lonely pencils; we flew, hopping from desk to desk; searching for Sapphy's personal workspace Papa had designated her in the cool interior of the lab.

By purely accidental reasons, one of us slipped (now, we won't say who) over a stray piece of paper, and the two of us subsequently tripped over; we landed unintentionally into a rather large pile of documents.

We picked ourselves up and scurried away from the mess, pretending that nothing had happened. Luckily, Papa was out doing research again; we had escaped from yet another mishap. Both of us high-fived as we approached the mahogany desk where Sapphy drew out diagrams and recorded her observations on the wildlife of Hoenn. We quickly pulled the drawer open and grinned gleefully at the contents within, knowing that she would have chosen to hide it there.

We smiled.

&&

We walked back into the kitchen, each carrying the essential two parts that made the object complete (the chocolate being the final piece of the gift, naturally), smiling from ear to ear. As the female looked over her shoulder while her hands kneaded the dough, she drew a sharp intake of breath in alarm.

"H-How did ya' guys find that!" She seemed distressed as she abandoned the heap of white to snatch the materials from our paws and placed them high on a shelf located above the sink, out of our reach with Sapphy in the way. We whined as she shook her head with disapproval.

"I'm not gonna use it." the girl stated bluntly, before turning back to the dough.

The two of us quivered our lips in acute unison, before breaking out in furious tears and bawling on the spot, unable to contain the sadness we truly, truly felt.

"Oh please, that may work on that sissy, but it won't work on me." She shrugged us off nonchalantly.

Darn.

"Now get outta' here, I'm gonna finish this in about an hour," Sapphy waved her hands to shoo us away, and we reluctantly dragged ourselves out of the room; disgruntled; but not insane enough to risk a head-on with her infamous rage.

"And I've gotta find a way to give this to that sissy…" she mumbled silently. We still managed to find her worry with our sensitive red and blue ears as we retreated, and even caught sight of a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

Our ears twitched as an evil plot – Oh, we mean, brilliant idea – brewed in our heads.

We smiled.

&&

Both of us crouched low under the window of the alternate home we had in Littleroot, perking our ears up high as we strained to hear any signal that meant that he was at home.

"BEAUTIFUL~!" came the boy's delighted voice, bringing us a sense of relief; our plan was working well so far.

We proceeded to sneak into his house through the usual-unlocked door (Ruby never learned), and quietly snuck towards the sound of the boy's incessant jabbering and cooing. He must have sown something for his Pokemon yet again. The two of us were thankful that as we were free Pokemon who could come and go as we pleased, we weren't subjected to such torture all the time.

And, this meant one thing – His spectacles were somewhere in that room.

With light footsteps, we neared the first doorway in the hallway and peaked in. The young boy had seated himself at the dinner table, surrounded by his team of Pokemon with Mama positioned behind them, diligently washing dishes. We hesitated for a moment; entranced by the scene; and couldn't help but feel guilt that we were about to destroy it in seconds flat.

However, as our eyes rested on the glasses positioned on his face, we regained focus on the task at hand.

Three…

Two…

… One!

We jumped out of hiding and bolted towards Ruby with all the speed we had, running up Mimi's sleek body and bouncing off Zuzu's large head, aiming for the boy's face. Barks and meows and squeaks ensued, demanding an explanation, but we defiantly ignored our fellow Pokemon, unable to multi-task. As we landed on the intended target, the boy shouted out and nearly toppled over in his chair as we dug our paws into his face. Nana and Coco leaned their weight into it in the nick of time, as we grabbed a hold of the spectacles and bounced off Ruby's face.

The boy leapt to his feet, one hand rubbing his pained cheeks as we did a little mocking dance in front of him, shaking our posteriors and holding the prized object between us.

"What in the world are you doing!" Nana huffed, clearly unamused.

"H-Hey! Return Aniki his glasses!" The Swampert attempted to persuade us.

"Ooo~ Is this a game? I like games!" Coco crooned with interest while Mimi and Popo lapsed into silence, not knowing what to say.

"We're getting Ruby and Sapphy together!"

"Yeah, yeah! Help us!"

The whole group of them brightened upon hearing our voices, and smirked knowingly as their trainer overcame the previous assault we had launched, the suspicions dissipating as quickly as they formed.

"Coco! Nana! Get those back!" he ordered his two faithful companions, who reluctantly began to amble in our direction. However, we soon noticed that they were travelling at a relatively slow pace.

We smiled.

&&

"Give those back, you demons!" Ruby called out to us as we ran down the dusty roads of Littleroot, bypassing simple houses and trees as we made our way to Papa's lab. Behind him, all six Pokemon followed their owner, the cause for their sudden fatigue and drastic decrease in speed unknown.

(To Ruby only, we mean)

"Guys! I'm going to go ahead first!" the boy finally decided. We heard the faint click of a button and gasped in surprise. We had made one miscalculation.

No, not at a time like this! The lab was in sight, looming closer with every step we took! How could we make an error? How? How?

However, as Ruby flew towards us, kicking up dirt and air with his Running Shoes, we felt someone grab onto our bodies gingerly, and pretty soon, we outran Ruby. We released the air we held in our throats and grinned, very relieved.

"Thank you!" We said in time with each other.

We gazed up at Nana and Coco gratefully, receiving a simple nod and quick wink as a reply.

"Excellent work Nana, Coco! Now, bring them bac-" Ruby stopped short as the two of them ran towards the lab.

"HEY! Where are you two bringing them!" The boy, though unfazed, had not switched off his Running Shoes, and was about it catch up -

SPLASH!

Ruby fell over into a wet puddle as Nana and Coco reached the doorstep of the building, and their mouths gaped open. We fell from their grip and landed onto the warm grassy ground, instinctively looking into the skies. No rainclouds in sight, then why was there water?

"S-Sorry Ruby! I'm really sorry! Sorry! Sorry!"

We snapped our heads towards the towering Milotic as she apologized franticly in her high, musical voice.

"I-It wasn't intentional, really! Well... maybe it was. But, but, I did it for you! Don't be angry!" She continued on as Ruby got to his feet and gave her an affectionate pat on the side. Though he couldn't understand our language perfectly, the tone of Mimi's call probably gave him a rough idea.

The boy recovered his bearings quickly, and stuck his tongue out as he saw that his black pants and shirt had been dirtied.

"GAH! YOU TWO-!!" He glared at us. We mean, really _glared_. We were almost too afraid to move, but the Mightyena and Delcatty helped us out once more, pushing us through the open door as Ruby began stomping over.

"THERE'S NO ESCAPE NOW!" We heard him growl outside and felt the icy fear tingle through our body, much like electricity, but so much colder.

We quickly swerved into the kitchen, stopping short of breaking the undisturbed environment Sapphy had had for the past hour. We saw her with her back turned to us in the white apron; it was smeared with a new layer of chocolate. The oven was left wide open and a certain smell permeated the air.

… It smelled like something had just died.

We covered our poor noses and watched on, Ruby's glasses hanging idly between us.

The girl sighed heavily as she reached up and brought the red gift box down from the shelf. She undid the pure white ribbon on the cover and carefully opened it. She picked up a few of the brown lumps on the metal tray next to her and proceeded to let them slide from her palm into the box. They landed rather loudly; like stones; and we couldn't help but flinch.

Sapphy released another tired breath of air and scratched her head. Though we couldn't see her face, we realized that she must've been pretty sad. Absent-mindedly, the girl reached for the shelf again and brought down part two of the ultimate gift. She fiddled with the yellow note in her hand, embarrassed despite the fact that no one seemed to be around.

She covered the box and tried to tie the ribbon back into place, failing miserably as the result turned out to be more of a Spinarak-Tangela hybrid rather than a Butterfree knot.

Sapphy slammed a balled fist onto the surface of the table, crushing the note in her hands.

"Damn, I suck at this." One hand covered her forehead as she finally decided to turn around, coming face to face with Ruby.

The boy had appeared at the door without our notice, apparently. We wondered how long he had been there. Judging from the distance between his jaw and upper lip, we supposed that it had been long enough.

"Is that for me..?" Ruby cautiously ventured, causing Sapphy to turn a bright red.

"N-NO! I-I was j-just fooling around!" She made a fruitless attempt to cover herself up, as she opened her hand to reveal the crumpled note.

_Ruby_, it said, scrawled on with untidy, almost unreadable handwriting.

The boy lowered his gaze and smiled cheekily as the girl crunched the yellow piece of paper in her hands again, only this time her arm was shaking. She looked mortified.

"Oh come on, hurry up." He taunted the girl, who hastily whipped up the box and thrusted it at him with the note next to it. She probably just wanted to get it over and done with to avoid further embarrassment.

"You told me I couldn't cook, so I wanted t'prove you wrong. That's it." She deliberately avoided Ruby's eyes. He closed his hands not around the chocolate, but under her shivering hands instead. Sapphy tried to pull away upon contact, but Ruby was stronger (which was weird, this didn't happen often). The female immediately stopped trying to fight back; she knew she wouldn't win when Ruby grew so serious.

"That's really it?" The boy prodded, and she growled something inaudible.

"Excuse me?"

"It's gonna taste bad." Sapphy repeated, louder this time.

"Really?" the young male mused, a smile playing on his face.

"Let go of me, sissy!" She struggled but was stopped short as the boy leaned forward and pecked her lips ever so lightly. Sapphy was instantly silenced as Ruby drew back, a blank expression crossing her features. The box and note tumbled out of her grip and onto the floor.

The two of us clenched our cheeks and marveled at the scene before us, paralyzed by an unknown force.

"I believe it's going to be the sweetest thing that will touch my lips," The boy announced rather than opinioned.

"Other than you, of course."

And we couldn't help but smile.


	5. CK : Bonds

**A/N:**

Firstly, I'd like to thank Snoaz profusely for helping me with this chapter's ending (as well as beta-ing all the past, and hopefully, future prompts that will be posted here). Thanks a lot Snoaz 333 Anyway, if you guys like Oldrivalshipping, you should check her out – Her fanfics are incredibly incredible (:

Anyway, I loved writing this prompt, and I hope you'll like it too. The emotions here were really strong.

Ununununium : Was it really that sweet? And yeah, it was pretty cheesy but I GAH really cute anyways, yeah? (:  
GreenGoblin15 : Thank you for the review. I love writing from a Pokemon's perspective too :3

Next prompt : #25 - Devotion

#35 – **Bonds**

Some people say most of the strongest bonds are invisible, but she feels that their matching clothes tie them together more than anyone else, because he put his heart into making them.

**CK : Bonds**

Beads of sweat trickled down her flushed cheeks as we battled. My breathing was haggard and my limbs ached. Somehow, I could sense that she was no different. As the girl wiped her jaw and furrowed her brow with raw determination, I readied myself in anticipation of the next time we would clash. Warm blood pumped through my veins as I braced my claws in front of my chest.

How long had it been since we had sparred like this?

She finally shifted into motion, a blue blur dashing over the cavern floor while I remained firm in my sturdy stance. Her chestnut brown hair whipped across her unflinching face as she charged with clenched fists, making her look all the more magnetizing. She looked so driven and hardboiled, I almost felt like faltering.

That was what I liked about Sapphire. That was why I was proud to call her my trainer.

Drops of perspiration caught the light that shined through the opening of the secret base, the crystals glistening brilliantly against the grey backdrop as she raised a well-built leg towards my torso. I leapt back and as my feet came into contact with the cool rocky ground, I struck forth - catching her raised foot with both my claws.

It was a given for me to smirk confidently; I had outwitted my trainer, after all.

"C'mon Chaka, you can do better than that!" The girl chuckled through her laborious breaths of air, bringing my attention back to her second leg the moment it slammed right into the side of my beak. The pain rippled through my face and I weakened my hold on her, a fatal mistake.

In one fleeting movement, she wriggled out of my grip and landed on all fours, scratching her arms against the sharp surfaces of stray pebbles and rocks. We exchanged impressed glances and smiles; as partners and as competitors.

I liked sparring with Sapphire. It gave me a challenge; it made me stronger.

Sometimes I could almost feel that I had become powerful enough to protect my trainer.

But, I was far away from attaining perfection, as I all too soon found out…

"Watch it!" my female trainer warned, breaking my train of thought as she raised herself onto her feet and landed a punch into my scarlet arm. The muscles in the limb seemed to twitch and scream in protest as I held my own against the strength she tried to drive in with her balled hand.

Her other fist flew in the air and I successfully blocked it with my left claw, clutching it tightly over her trembling hand just before she could meet with my chest - which was already covered in bruises from minutes before. Now, the sparring session had escalated up to a battle of pure strength. It became the deciding factor of who the victor would be this time round as the two of us wrestled, unrelenting against each other's vice-like grip. I stared intently into her deep blue gaze, searching for anything that betrayed weakness or fatigue. But Sapphire was a capable girl; I had known that since I was a Torchic. Her eyes gave away no hint of uncertainty or vulnerability, and I sensed that the fight would never end at the rate we were going.

Not that it mattered, mind you.

Sapphire had been so busy accompanying Ruby here and there for the last few weeks; I had been rotting away from boredom.

Then suddenly, she managed to take one step forward with her right foot, pushing me back just a few inches with her weight. And I instantly knew that she was going to be the one who would win this time round.

"SAPPHIRE! What are you doing, you barbarian?!"

A horrified and hauntingly familiar voice broke through the intense silence that had settled upon us, shattering the tension to pieces. My trainer's concentration snapped away and her eyes looked over her shaking shoulder as I settled my gaze onto the boy who had appeared at the entrance of the short tunnel that led up to our hideout.

There he stood; her one and only weakness.

As Sapphire lingered her eyes over the boy's silhouette and rummaged her brain for a sharp and witty answer, I took the chance. She was the one who taught me to never let my guard down to an opponent, lest one wanted to get beaten.

I released her fist from my grip and she returned her attention to me a second too late as I clamped onto her shoulder and raised my leg with swift agility, aiming for her head.

Then I stopped short of a hair's length from making contact with my trainer's skull; Sapphire smiled weakly at my action, sighing ever so softly as she did so. She gave a curt nod, signaling the end of the session; as well as her loss. The two of us immediately lowered our tired arms and released all the stress in our bodies with large shouts. We then crumbled onto our posteriors, completely spent.

I let go of her shoulder as Ruby came rushing over, his face aghast.

"Just look at both of you! All smelly and ugly!" He spoke with a sickened tone and held a hand to his nose. As Sapphire shot him an insulted glare, I chose to keep quiet, as I usually did.

To me, it seemed useless to lose one's cool over a trivial matter.

"A sissy like you wouldn't know anything about training!" she snapped irritably.

Of course, I could tolerate my trainer's tendencies, as well as Ruby's.

My eyes traced their two forms, one seated on the floor catching her breath while the other stood over, hands on his hips, speaking with a chastising tone.

They were wearing those matching clothes again. One in red; one in blue.

A sudden sensation of foreboding washed over me, as I detected that something was amiss. My fixed my gaze on Sapphire's shoulder where I had last gripped her. My eyes widened and I swallowed as anxiety crawled onto me, sending goosebumps all over.

Oh no.

Ruby noticed my sudden worry and his eyes followed my gawking. Sapphire, who was still quelling the rapid beating of her heart failed to realise what was happening until he spoke.

"See what you did? Look at your shirt." He rolled his eyes and criticized her even more.

The girl turned to her shoulder and saw the cerulean threads splaying out of the tattered ends. I closed one eye instinctively; almost too frightened to see her reaction to the large tear I had created on the strap of her shirt. Her face became unnerved and I felt her stiffen.

This reaction was expected, and I could only sink into my memories to rid myself of the stabbing guilt.

*

I remembered how Ruby had first sown her a set of clothes all those years ago in that very cave. After she overcame her initial embarrassment and shock, I could distinctly recall her clutching the red shirt and white skirt close to her body.

There had been a contemplative frown on her young, naïve face at that time; and she seemed to be struggling to say something important. I was perched patiently on her shoulder in my first form, cuddling close to her in an encouraging fashion. Finally, the girl squinted her eyes and muttered softly, just barely audible enough for me to hear.

_"T-Thank you…"_

I never knew if it was meant for her ears; or his.

She was probably talking to herself.

But I knew, somehow, that that was probably the moment she started to fall in love.

And she never stopped.

**

And then, there was that episode in Fortree City, where she and Ruby had had an intense and heated argument about Hoenn and the impending doom that would soon befall everyone. Though I did not witness it, I knew that Sapphire had discarded her old clothes because of Ruby's decision.

When she released me from my Pokeball to train, I was shocked to see her clad in palm leaves, just like before.

"It's nothing." she told me simply, her tone stating that she did not want to elaborate any further.

I saw her eyes; red and puffy.

My trainer was in anguish, and through the kicks she half-heartedly threw and the punches she swung weakly, I couldn't help but feel the pain as well. The one she had placed all her hopes on had abandoned her in the very worst of times.

And at that point, I couldn't bring myself to forgive Ruby for what he did.

But he was both the problem, and the solution.

Without making my plan too obvious, I sparred with Sapphire; retreating for a few steps at a time; jumping from tree to tree; running while jabbing here and there.

Finally, I led her back to the fateful place where the Grumpig and Spoink had rampaged that very day. The surroundings had been cast into darkness, the shadows consuming everything in the area. I couldn't see anything apart from the outline of gigantic trees and my trainer's body. That was where I had dropped to my knees and began feeling around, my rough claws digging through the soft grass and into the soil.

"What're ya' doing, Chaka? W-We're supposed to be trainin'." Sapphire's voice wavered, suspicious and slightly afraid, recognizing the surroundings with the sniff of a nose.

I ignored her, determined to find the solution.

"N-Not here, please, not here." she whispered, her voice trembling.

I chose not to reply her. I continued on all fours, seeking for a touch different to grass, reaching out and clawing in strips of green until I landed a talon onto a soft, cloth-like material.

"We're g-gonna go somewhere else now, k-kay?" she suggested, her voice cracking.

I grabbed the clothes and stood up, wandering over to where Sapphire continued mumbling to herself about how the two of us were supposed to be sparring elsewhere. And as I placed the heap into her cold hands, she seemed to react to the touch of the woolen material.

A sigh released itself.

Shoulders slackened in the quiet darkness.

Sapphire suddenly leaned forward into my ruffled feathers, her old clothes in-between the two of us, clenched tightly in her arms as I felt the warm tears touch my feathers.

How long had she been crying…?

"It's okay, Chaka," she spoke as she hugged me for support. "I'm okay."

The girl coughed and wiped the tears away with the back of her hands.

"Thank you." Sapphire broke away from me, and though I couldn't make out her face, I pictured that she was smiling bravely.

"I've gotta grow stronger. If not, I won't be able to protect the ones I care about."

The next time I saw Sapphire in proper human clothing was in the Cave of Origin, as my whole team and I were released to fight off a sizable group of enemies from both Team Magma and Aqua. I was taken to surprise, as well as relief, when I noticed the swish of a black tail; a large blue fin tackling the opponent; and the battle cries of many familiar friends.

I craned my neck and smiled as I saw Ruby and Sapphire fighting side by side, decked out in a new set of clothing. As if they had tossed away the bad memories to make way for the new.

Her eyes shone a captivating azure; a new flame had been fueled to life.

**

"Eh?" She shook her head, unable to understand what Ruby was doing with an attire identical to the one she currently donned, apart from the fact that it was painted a deep blue colour.

"See? I'm Ruby." He gestured to his own apparel, now scarlet in the places where it was once emerald.

"And you're Sapphire." He pointed from the blue dress shirt to her.

"Doesn't this fit us better?" Ruby smiled, and Sapphire just furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Is there any difference?" she inquired, prodding the new clothing curiously, as if she was trying to find any noticeable change between it and the one she had grown accustomed to.

"Of course there is!" Ruby protested.

"Anyway, I put a lot of effort into it s-" He started to explain.

"Thanks." Her quiet voice cut him short.

"E-Excuse me?" He blinked his eyes, his tone illustrating the fact that he was unable to believe her words.

"ARE YA' DEAF?! I just said thanks." Sapphire growled and snatched the clothes from him.

She then motioned for me to follow her into the Secret Base, where she would undoubtedly try on the new clothes, turning herself away from Ruby as she did so. As I trailed after her, I saw a smile touch her face, and I couldn't help but chuckle silently to myself.

Taking one last glance at Ruby, I saw the faintest tint of red on his cheeks before he dug his hands into his pockets and stalked off in the other direction.

She had finally managed to thank him properly.

*

Sapphire had kept all the clothing Ruby had made for her over the years they shared as friends.

Of course, this was a secret that only her Pokemon knew about. Whenever we were alone with her, she would carefully draw out the cardboard box where she had folded and placed the shirts and bandanas with care. The girl would take them out, admire them for awhile, probably to reminisce the memories she had built with us and Ruby. There would be laughter, moments of tangible silence, and even serenity.

She would then gingerly fold them back into place; push the box back under her bed; and place a large pile of leaves over it to deter Ruby from ever attempting to come into contact with it.

Now, seeing how I had unintentionally destroyed one of her most treasured possessions, the guilt seemed to pile up onto me; but the sorrow I felt outweighed it by a great deal.

I cawed apologetically, wondering if my trainer would be able to understand.

The girl snapped out of her trance and gave me a courageous smile; she raised a bruised hand to stroke the side of my head, as if to calm me down. The sadness she refused to admit was reflected in the depths of her unblinking eyes, and I croaked, unable to think of anything that could make up for the accident.

"AH! My beautiful clothes!" Ruby brought a palm to his face, just as devastated as we were, but to a much more comical extent.

He then decided to look at Sapphire's face, finally seeing the lines of depression and the heavy atmosphere that encircled the two of us.

"H-Hey? Sapph? Are you sad?" the boy ventured, raw worry filling the cavern.

"You idiot." she muttered, refusing to return his stare.

"WHAT? What does this have to do with me?" Ruby sounded insulted, but instead of flailing around like he usually did, he crouched lower and nearer to Sapphire on the floor.

"Because, _idiot_, you put in effort to make this." The girl said, burying her blushing face into her marked arms.

"Then I'll just have to give it double the effort when I fix it." Ruby replied swiftly without hesitation of any sort, as if it was the most sensible and obvious answer one could ever give.

Sapphire immediately raised her gaze to meet Ruby's.

The eyes that had been threatening to burst into tears softened. She raised her hands, clasping them around the boy's arms and pulling him towards her.

And as if acting on its own accord, her body leaned forward and she reached Ruby's face.

Their lips met.

His eyes drifted shut as he raised his hands, encircling them around her waist.

She began to fall into his tight embrace.

_And she would never stop._


	6. DN : Devotion

**A/N :**

Hohoho, I bring MOAR FRANTIC. And Snoaz deserves a lot of thanks again for helping me out with this prompt – which was partial bullcrap in the beginning but became better after her critique, so yes! Thankies Snoaz (:

Enjoy this prompt, its shorter than usual but I personally like the dialogue!

Greengoblin15 : Thanks for the review, heh. I think its cute when Sapph' calls Ruby an idiot too! It fits in so well with their love/hate relationship-thingy.  
Ununununium : (I think I'm learning how to type your name without a reference! XD) Ah yes, school is madness. In any case, I'll try to get a prompt out once every two weeks? Once if possible. And personally, the manga translations I read also named the Torchic 'Toro', which is cute. But I like Chaka better somehow.  
Snoaz : Its only good cause you helped me with it (: And heh, about the reviews, its okay. Good things come to those who wait! …. Hopefully… e.e

Next up : #40 Innocence

I promise somewhat-sexy Ruby and swimsuit Sapphire! As well as a Pokemon battle, FINALLY, some action scenes. Do look forward to that then.

#25 – **Devotion**

She was a girl, that wouldn't change, and sometimes she secretly imagined that spending everyday with him made it feel like they were married.

**DN : Devotion**

The emerald hue that stretched out before me was truly and utterly mesmerizing. The delicate flowers that dotted the expanse of the large field in a kaleidoscope of colours couldn't help but make me feel strangely nostalgic.

This place; it reminded me so much of home.

The freedom of running through the outskirts of Mauville City soaked through my body as a stray breeze blew past us; the aroma of fresh roses and tulips mixing with the wind. I could hold it in no longer, and the pent up feelings inside me burst out uncontrollably.

An excited roar exploded from my black trunk, and off I dashed, away from my trainer and her friend, unable to restrain myself from frolicking in the inviting greenery.

I curled into a tight ball and rolled through the tall grass, kicking up mounds of dirt as I swerved and maneuvered through the field, careful not to run over any flowers. The feeling of the tasty air filled my nostrils and I thirsted for more.

Had it really been so long since Sapphire brought me out to play?

I recounted the past few years that had flown by, and it all seemed like a blur – joining her on her adventure; journeying into that dreadful Cave of Origin (a horrible place with only confining rock walls and enemies); then going off to the Battle Frontier (another place filled with useless buildings and nearly not enough free space). Ruby and Sapphire had grown much in that time. Not only were they taller and matured, they seemed more sturdy and reliable as well.

Lost in my thoughts, I failed to notice the sizable pebble that lay in my path. Within a few brisk moments, the tiny stone had been thrown aside as I skidded out of control and became airborne; flailing my stubby limbs helplessly as I began my descent to Earth.

**'THUD!'**

The sickening collision with the ground actually sounded far worse than the throbbing ache in my poor body. I slowly got to my feet as Sapphire rushed over, a chuckling boy sauntering behind. Both of them were wearing the clothes he had made again, and I couldn't help but feel that they complimented each other well while standing side by side.

"How in the world did that happen?" Ruby asked curiously. I grunted loudly in his direction, not very pleased.

"Shut up ya' sissy!" My trainer shouted out as she reached me and stroked my trunk and horns in comfort.

"Come on Sapph', a Pokemon needs more grace than that." The boy spoke with a seemingly sensible tone, but I saw through it, and I had to control all my emotions just to prevent myself from tearing him to shreds.

It was a wonder how Sapphire could like a person who fell into a category like him; it was probably a sad mistake on her behalf, but I had to respect her wishes.

"Bein' graceful doesn't mean anything! The power that's inside is all that matters!" my female trainer piped up, thumping a fist against her heart as she did so. I trumpeted out in agreement, causing the young male to retreat a few paces, as if he was scared we would infect him with a deadly disease.

"Let me groom your Donphan then, after that I'm sure you'll change your mind." Ruby suddenly snapped his fingers, and a smile spread across his face as the idea left his mouth. It was sad to say that neither Sapphire nor I approved of it very much.

"I don't need your makeup on my Dono!" She reacted with lightning-fast agility and jumped in front of me, arms akimbo, protecting me from Ruby's tortuous devices.

"Come on, Sapphire! Just this once?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Not even for a second?"

This conversation wasn't getting anywhere anytime soon, and to tell you the truth, I was never much of a listener. I turned my back to them and lumbered away from their bickering, wanting to immerse myself in my childhood days once more.

As I came across a patch of flowers, a warm, fuzzy feeling enveloped my mind, and I left behind the noisy argument as I sank into the memory.

It was a recollection of how the many children of Mauville would approach me in the fields, sometimes in vast numbers, bearing bundles of flowers in their shaking hands. Some had uneasy faces, while others hid behind the elder ones, too frightened to come near me. I was touched by their gesture; the bouquets of flowers were nice and appropriate gifts. The flowers of the green fields were what made it beautiful, after all.

I remember accepting the flowers for the first time, the initially hostility fading away as their warm hands touched my trunk. And pretty soon, I started giving my new companions rides on my back.

It was sad to part with the children, but I left knowing that they would be happy in New Mauville, and couldn't help but feel accomplished that I had given the children something in return, for reaching out to me.

And sometimes, when Sapphire saw my distant eyes, she'd decide it was due time to bring me out to a field to play.

As I immersed myself in these thoughts, something clicked in my head. I suddenly realized that I had never given her a gift – anything – for being such a caring trainer. I quickly gathered up the flowers with my trunk, wondering if this action, this simple action, could quell the anger between Ruby and Sapphire, just like it had with me.

With flowers flooding in my grip, I returned to my trainer and her friend. They finally stopped arguing once they realised what I brought along with me. I lifted the flowers into Sapphire's hands, and she wrapped her fingers around the emerald stalks of the bouquet of daisies, tulips and lavenders.

A warm, contented smile reached her eyes.

"Heh, this makes me feel like a bride," She admitted awkwardly, patting my head with her free hand.

Ruby chuckled.

"WHAT?!" Sapphire snapped at him, her cheeks turning pink.

"I was just imagining you in a wedding dress." Ruby stated calmly. A smile spread across his contemplative face.

"I think you'd look quite pretty, given the right design."

My trainer paused for a moment, her lower lip quivering slightly. She seemed unsure of how to respond. Was she angry? Or perhaps, happy?

"I AIN'T GONNA WEAR A DRESS!"

Angry. Right.

Ruby's brow furrowed unpleasantly as the female screamed loudly at him. For a second, I expected him to fight back, to instigate yet another long, boring, drawn out, boring, annoying, time-wasting and boring fight.

Did I mention boring? Gah, fights were never fun.

But instead, the boy opened his crimson-red eyes and they crinkled as he began laughing softly to himself. My trainer raised both her eyebrows at his action, wondering why he was being so odd.

"What?" she probed with an annoyed voice, probably infuriated by the fact that she didn't understand what was going on.

"I was just wondering which brave soul would be marrying you in the future," Ruby managed to speak through his laughter.

"Is it so hard to get someone ta' like me?" she shouted more than she questioned.

"I don't mean it in _that_ sense, Sapph'. You know I don't," the boy answered her in a comforting voice, raising his hands defensively in front of his chest.

Sapphire rolled her eyes and crossed her arms firmly over her body, squeezing my flowers in her grip.

"It'd be pretty hard to find someone who could like you despite your loud voice, someone who could take your outbursts and someone who could share different interests with you, but still care about you. Because, seriously Sapph', not a lot of people like to crawl through jungles." Ruby counted off the reasons with his fingers, reciting out the list in a carefree tone.

Wasn't he just describing himself?

Sapphire seemed to shake uncontrollably at his words. Then she suddenly burst out, waving her hands, and my bouquet, over her head as the words spilled from her mouth.

"So you'll hafta' marry me if I can't find that guy!" Sapphire raised her voice, making it sound more like an order rather than an inquiry. A faint flush appeared across her face as she struggled to maintain her composure.

"H-HUH?!" Ruby faltered, clearly taken aback.

"Are you trying to make me some last resort or something?" he asked indignantly in a voice toned with mocking sarcasm, folding his arms.

"Probably." the girl relaxed and smiled teasingly; one slender finger upon her sharp chin as she raised her gaze to the skies.

"WHAT?!" Ruby sounded out his disbelief; he probably thought he deserved better.

"… I just thought that you'd always be there for me when no one else was left," Sapphire said simply. It went without much hesitation or uncertainty, and instead, was filled with pure innocence and wonder. I couldn't help but smile as the words touched my ears.

She turned to her friend, wondering what his reaction would be.

The boy blinked in response, seemingly paralyzed by her words. The shy look on my trainer's face gradually contorted into worry and fear. She was probably regretting her words.

Come on, Ruby! Say something, say anything! I don't like seeing Sapphire unhappy.

…..

Okay, this was taking too long. I was growing impatient.

I wanted to go play some more after this.

Being courteous (as well as slightly restless), I raised my mighty truck and slammed it into the boy's back. This allowed him to bridge the space between them with two steps and he reached out his hands for her shoulders to regain his balance. The girl attempted to retreat but Ruby caught her before she could escape out of his reach.

"I was just joking!" Sapphire tried to laugh it off once his hands clamped onto her, but as the young boy raised his face to reveal stern features, she became rooted to the ground.

My trainer began to chuckle hysterically, and her bright blue eyes darkened with remorse as they darted left to right. She looked unsure of herself, probably not expecting the reaction Ruby now possessed.

"I'll always be there for you, Sapph'. Don't ever doubt that," he said firmly, and Sapphire clamped her hands over her mouth, hiding the relieved smile on her face from Ruby. His hold never left her shoulders as the flowers I had picked dropped from her hands and landed silently on the ground.

"Why do you think I even came here today?" he asked with a softened tone. I tilted my head curiously to the side. Was this the part of Ruby that Sapphire liked? Why hadn't I seen this side of him before?

"A-A-Ah-" Sapphire couldn't force any words to come out.

"You know that, don't you?" The boy gently grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands away, revealing the most genuine smile I had ever seen on my trainer's face. Her eyes shined like crystals as she allowed her hands to turn and intertwine their fingers with Ruby's.

I smirked at my handiwork and trotted off to bury myself in the wondrous field again, but not before I heard the faintest whisper leave Sapphire's curved lips.

"… I do."


	7. RL : Innocence

**A/N:**

HOLY!! This prompt unintentionally implies Mimi X Relo (Relili). God, that sounds pretty crackish.

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it either way (: Thanks to Snoaz for the beta.

Ununununium: Haha, maybe the language was slightly more bombastic in the beginning since I really wanted the reader to picture a very serene and perfect environment. But glad you liked it, and yes, Rono is super cute (:  
D.A : I'm glad you like everyone of them as much as I do!  
GreenGoblin15: Haha, thanks for the review. I'll definitely write more with such inspiring comments like those (:  
Too lazy to log in: Letsee, Touch and Kiss will be coming out soon. But you'll have to wait longer for the other three because I don't intend to write them so early. Yes, there is a pattern in the way I write the prompts, actually (:  
Colorless Wind: Thanks! And yeah, I love writing from the Pokemon's POV.  
fugthimble: Ah, really? Thanksthanksthanks :3

Next up, #15 – Touch

#40 – **Innocence**  
He laughed when Sapphire initiated a kiss and planted it on his cheek, receiving a thorough beating from the cavegirl soon after.

**  
RL : Innocence**

In a bright flash of light, I am unexpectedly let out of my Pokéball .

This doesn't happen often.

I am pleasantly surprised as I materialize in mid-air and promptly land into the cooling waters of a large, deep lake.

I swim a few circles in the relaxing blue, ridding the stiffness in my old fins, glad to be finally out and about. When was the last time I had taken my last swim? I don't really know; my memory isn't that strong and reliable anymore.

Well, that was to be expected.

After I adjust to the murky surroundings, I quickly surface to see where my savior has brought me this time. She is a lovely and kind trainer. I didn't really know that humans could be so nice.

Well to be more precise, I hardly _knew _humans at all, until I met her.

I'm a simple-minded old coot, one who likes to stick with conventional ways. She helps me to understand that not all humans are monsters. Even though some of their rituals are still alien-like to me, I have learned not to fear them. I spent the majority of my life wandering the darkest and most peaceful depths of the oceans. I tried to avoid contact with humans at all costs.

As ironic as it was, the one thing I shunned came to my rescue all those years ago.

I snap out of my thoughts as I poke my head through the water, discovering that the lake I am in is surrounded by towering trees. The expanse of green is captivating; their wide canopies interlock and allow only the slightest streams of sunlight to pierce through in vast numbers. How could such beautiful things live out of the water? What other intriguing things are there on the land?

The questions flood my mind; this is new; this is fascinating.

Upon hearing the faint gushing of water, I turn around; setting my gaze on the largest stream I have ever seen in my entire life. The odd thing is that this body of water isn't flowing across the ground; it is travelling down from the skies. What a sight to behold! I can only gaze at the magnificence of it all, awestruck.

"Ain't that pretty, Relo?" Sapphire calls out to me from the bank of the lake. A smile draws itself on my face as I turn to her. No words can describe the impressive sights and sounds that this particular human entertains me with. The more time I spend with her, the more I feel the aches and pains in my creaky, old bones lessening. Experiencing new things; travelling to unexplored places; it makes me feel young again.

The girl beams at me and proceeds to peel off her blue layer of skin. Underneath them, I see that she was wearing yet another set of clothes. Only this time, they stick firmly to her skin, tracing out her odd-human curves. They barely cover her chest and bottom, leaving her stomach exposed. Is this a special layer meant for swimming?

"I hate this! If ya' weren't here, I wouldn't even be wearing it!" my savior complains loudly as she carelessly discards her clothes to the side, pointing at the blue sleek suit she now dons.

"_Please_ get that mental image of you in leaves out of my head." The boy who accompanied her here spoke in an exasperated tone, one hand on the side of his face. I recognize him; he was the one who entered the Cave of Origin with my savior and I.

What's his name again? It started with an 'R'…

"What're you doin'?!" Sapphire exclaims loudly, clearly showing discomfort. I shift my gaze back to the young male who is decked out in a cotton shirt and jet black shorts; he holds a plastic tube in his hands. With a gentle squeeze, a white substance pours into his hand, and the boy starts to spread it on his arms, chest and legs.

"I don't want to get sun burnt," he answers, before picking up a Pokeball from his yellow backpack and releasing the one who resides within in a blinding light. As the red flash dies down and as I wonder what 'sun burnt' means, I realize that the young man has let out his Milotic.

Mimi's (I remember her name; she is quite hard to forget, after all) svelte body slithers protectively around her trainer as her bright emerald orbs take in the surroundings. I watch on from afar, captivated by her natural beauty. It not only resides in her physical form; it also resides in those lively eyes. I imagine that she must have a beautiful heart.

"Wow…" Her voice is a melodic chime.

The boy smiles warmly at his Pokemon's amazement, gently stroking her side before seating himself on the ground. Mimi wordlessly curls herself around him, her mesmerizing eyes still drinking in the scenery of the divine lagoon.

"You aren't swimming?" my trainer inquires as she slowly lowers herself into the lake. She wades through the water for a few small steps before the bed of the inland sea begins to deepen. Sapphire continues staying afloat by stroking her arms until she finally reaches my side. She places a wet hand upon my battered scales.

"Of course not! Why would I want to get wet?" The boy pulls out a small rectangular-shaped device that was colored with a shade of red. A button is located on one side, while a large, rotund lens positions itself on another. What is that?

He begins to aim the device at the trees and proceeds to press the shiny button. I hear a faint 'snap' sound, and I become even more confused. What is he trying to do?

"These pictures will look absolutely beautiful in my albums." The young male givex out a happy sigh, and Mimi coos along with him, glad that her trainer is pleased. In stark contrast, Sapphire rolls her eyes and mumbles something along the lines of 'idiotic sissy' under her breath.

"That sounds great, Ruby!" The Milotic grins as she encourages her trainer.

Ah yes, Ruby. That's his name.

"Pfft, come on Relo. I need to help Papa with some field studies." Sapphire says in an irritated tone as she grabs a hold of the tanned fin above my forehead. I nod with understanding, knowing well that Sapphire would usually ask me to help her with her underwater recordings. My gaze lingers over the Milotic and her trainer for a moment before I dive into the depths of the clear lagoon. Sapphire follows, her hands clasping tightly onto me.

Together, we explore the environment located underneath the seemingly serene surface of the lake. Down below, I realize that many tiny lives are thriving. A school of Goldeen brush past us, kicking up bubbles as they do so, their fins glowing like flames in the water. Chinchou bob playfully through the area, their bright lights flicker on and off. Everyone here looks so friendly, so unlike the suspicious Pokemon that lie in the deep seas, anticipating danger at every turn. Everyone is so hostile there.

Further on, Sapphire's hand tightens around my fin and she points a hand at the magnificent sight that she sees. I follow her slender finger and my eyes rest on a small family of Shellder that have made home on the bottom of the lagoon. All the young offspring nestle close to their mother, a haughty-looking Cloyster with damaged spikes. Some of their sharp tips have been cut off. And, for some reason, she looks slightly disturbed. Her eyes twinkle dangerously as she glares at us with suspicion. She reminds me so much of my old home, one where everyone is doubtful and questioning.

I can't help but feel a chill run down my spine. What is she trying to say?

My trainer pats my side, signalling that we have to go up for air. I break away from my train of thought and swiftly obey, bringing Sapphire back to the surface. As she raises her head out of the water to take in oxygen, I remain underwater, eyes on the Cloyster. It is now just a small speck on the bed of the lake. Then suddenly, her movements turn frigid and her children awake from their peaceful slumber. They begin to cry and I can't help but feel a sense of foreboding wash over my body. Without thinking, I dive for the family; Sapphire, who is still gripping onto me, is forced to suddenly submerge herself into the water again. I hear her produce a struggling sound and feel guilt stabbing at me as I see tiny bubbles escape from the corner of her frowning mouth.

The heart in my old chest palpitates vigorously like a caged Vigoroth. But I pay no heed, something bad is happening down there. Surely my body can push itself a bit more than usual, can't it?

My eyes widen as we finally reach the bottom of the lake, only to see not one – but three – Tentacruel cornering the female Cloyster and her sobbing children. Sapphire gasps at the scene, releasing even more precious air through this action. I shake and wriggle out of her grip, before I charge at the nearest octopus, determined to chase them away from the family. I gather all my strength and body weight into my forehead and concentrate hard on the offensive attack.

As my Double-Edge makes contact with the side of the first Tentacruel, the Cloyster shoots the numerous spines that line her protective shell outwards to the second enemy. I hear the Water-type screech in pain as the poisonous pins pierce his body.

The heart thumping in my old chest is working vigorously overtime; I am far too aged to be battling so recklessly. While its team-mates regain their composure, the third Tentacruel raises two long, threatening tentacles and each goes its separate path – one at the cowering Shellder that are sobbing in distress at their mother's side, and the other towards my unprotected body.

I want to say something; 'watch out' or 'run'; but my voice is caught in my throat. Icy fear pools itself in my gut and I feel a blanket of hopelessness descend onto my courage. The tentacle is coming for me. I can't move, my muscles are frozen cold.

"STOP!" A harmonic cry echoes through the depths of the water and the tentacles fail to hit their intended targets. I flick my head upwards as relief penetrates my paralyzed body, and the warm blood begins to flow back in my veins.

My eyes fall on the silhouette of a Milotic and her trainer.

"How dare you…" Mimi glares at the group of Tentacruel. The trio don't speak; they merely grunt in annoyance and change their plan of action. All three Pokémon aim their attacks at the sea serpent and her trainer. I'm too afraid to look.

"Quickly, get Sapphire out of here!" the Milotic shouts at me as she gracefully avoids the tentacles. Ruby holds onto the white protruding fin atop her delicate head, his movements coinciding with hers.

I turn back to my trainer, and upon seeing the grimace on her face, I quickly swipe her upper arm in my mouth and start to swim upwards. Sapphire struggles against me, pulling my weight down, her body indicating that she wants to remain here to help. But it's too risky, she hadn't brought any other Pokémon with her, and neither did she have sufficient air.

Then suddenly, I see another tentacle charging towards us and I kick my tail fin as fast as I can manage, hoping my desperation to escape can overpower Sapphire's determination. But it is futile; a knife stabs into my heart as I feel her body jerk involuntarily. I look down, only to see that the wounded Tentacruel has wrapped a large tentacle around my trainer's leg.

"Let go! Please, please, let go!" I am begging now; Sapphire's face is purple; I am gripping onto her arm far too hard; thin streams of scarlet blood pour silently from the small cut I am making with my too-tough skin; and I can't fight anymore, let alone swim. My muscles are crying and my head is throbbing with unwanted thoughts and predictions of what will befall us next.

Then, without warning, a bright beam of white aims itself deftly on the Tentacruel that is holding Sapphire captive. Ice seems to engulf the octopus's entire frame the moment the attack meets with its gigantic form; even the tentacle wrapped around my savior's ankle freezes, stopping short of her dangling foot. My trainer flicks her limb in one strong movement and breaks away from the tentacle, sending shards of ice spiraling through the lake.

In a flash, the swift movement of a pure white tail slices through the tentacle, and the Tentacruel roars in agony. I turn to look at Mimi and the trainer by her side. Both their eyes glow menacingly in the dark waters of the lagoon.

His eyes – Ruby's eyes – they are different now. They are crimson red and deadly serious, anger seems to flow from his glare alone, and the nearly-tangible fear that envelops my body almost takes it into paralysis. The grim frown etched on his face only heightens the cold uncertainty that I am feeling.

"Quickly!" Mimi pulls me back into reality, and I remember what I need to do. Off I spur, dragging Sapphire along with me as I propel to the surface with my final reserve of energy.

"AH!" Sapphire gasps loudly as we emerge from the lagoon, her breathing is labored and instantaneous as she rests her arms and chest on the bank of the lake, her lower body still in the water.

"I-I've g-gotta go back… Help…" Sapphire says in between her desperate breaths of air while she wipes the blood off her arm. She tries to submerge herself into the waters, but I move in her way, shaking my head furiously. The cut I unintentionally made with my large mouth is huge, stretching from her elbow to a few inches below her wrist. The gruesome red liquid oozing from the wound isn't that severe, but the thought of my injured trainer going back underwater frightens me too much. I can't let that happen.

She attempts to dive into the waters again, and I subsequently block her, resolute in my decision.

"Relo, don't get in the way, Ruby-"

She stops talking as we hear a furious, gurgling sound. Our gaze shoots to the on the middle of the lake. It is bubbling ominously, and I swim nearer to Sapphire, pressing my body closely against hers.

It is more for my comfort than for her protection, really. I am shivering madly.

She wraps her arms around me, and speaks in a soft voice, as if to calm me down. This feels like how we first met – she was as scantily-clad, and she took me in her embrace, saving me from my fear of dying.

The bubbles grow even more dangerous and just as my heart is about to burst with all the hanging tension, the surface of the lake shatters apart as Mimi springs from its depths, her body glistening as the streams of sunlight hit her mighty frame. The numerous droplets of water sparkle in the light and prove to be the ultimate stage for the dazzling Milotic. Her eyes are closed as she flies, an air of confidence – no, belief – surrounds her entire frame.

"Yes Mimi, just like that, now twirl!" a boy's voice shouts out, and I tear my gaze away from the captivating sea serpent only to see that her trainer has emerged from the waters as well. His eyes are warm and inviting now, and they seem to shine as they glimpse Mimi's actions. Ruby's usually puffy white hat is now sagging drearily, it pointed tips dripping water.

Listening to her trainer, the Milotic turns gracefully, sending even more droplets onto her stage, before finally landing accurately on the bank.

"Strike a pose!" Ruby yells.

Mimi cocks her head slightly to the side and displays the fan-like tail she has at the crook of her neck. Her eyes open slightly, revealing a hint of green on the pale canvas of her face. Her body emanates pure beauty and skill. It is as if a spotlight is shining down on her.

"Well done, Mimi, well done!" Ruby crawls out of the lake, clapping his hands together as he runs towards his Pokemon, a proud smile plastering itself on his face. The soaked boy doesn't seem to care about his wet shirt and shorts, far too preoccupied in Mimi's beauty. He instead, makes a move to pick up that box-like snapping machine.

Sapphire slowly hoists herself onto the land as Ruby proceeds to press the shiny button on the box several times. The familiar snapping noise, I can hear, but nothing seems to be happening. Yet, the boy is confusing me as he carries on anyway, shouting out "Perfect!", "Keep still!" and "Beautiful~!" as my trainer stomps over to him, her mouth contorting into an unhappy frown.

"Umm, Ruby?" The Milotic raises one eyebrow as she gestures her serpentine tail towards the approaching human.

The boy turns around quickly, pressing the button on the box in the process and taking a 'snap' at Sapphire.

Nothing happens.

The girl continues closing the distance between them until Ruby slowly places the mechanical device down on the ground at his feet, his eyes unblinkingly focused on Sapphire.

"Mimi, fetch me my bag, please," he says as Sapphire draws near him, still retaining her silence.

As the Milotic gingerly grabs the bag in her mouth and leaves it in Ruby's arms, she slithers behind the two humans and dives into the lake, sending tiny ripples shimmering along the cascade of blue.

She emerges as noiselessly as she entered, her finely-chiseled face appearing next to me in mere seconds. I hurriedly shift to the side, unsure of how to react in her presence. She seems to shine brightly, casting me into the shadows. Such beauty will never be able to tolerate with such a boring thing like myself.

"Relax." She smiles cordially. I return the gesture with an awkward toothy grin.

The Milotic looks away from me and her eyes soften as Ruby draws out a white box from his bag. He begins to take out a roll of bandages from the contents within. Sapphire stands unhappily in front of him, her mouth still firmly shut into a tight frown. Words do not need to be exchanged between us; we both understand that it is time to fall into silence, and watch on.

"Here," Ruby grabs the girl's hands and pulls her down onto the ground along with him. They sit opposite each other, legs neatly tucked under their posteriors as my trainer reluctantly allows her arm to be taken into the boy's care.

"What're you…" the girl finally says. Her tone of voice signals that it isn't a question; it seems more like a statement.

"Tending to the cut, I didn't know it was so big." Ruby answers dutifully. He starts wrapping the cloth around her wrist in a gentle fashion.

"How can you pretend like nothing's happened?" Sapphire decides to bring up the topic, her volume low and controlled, but I can faintly guess that she just wants to burst out screaming – to demand him to give her an explanation she could understand.

"Nothing happened." The boy answers curtly.

"Y-You just-just-!!" My trainer can't find the right words to say.

"It's no use to dwell on what happened, Sapph'. The Cloyster and her family are safe now, and that's all there is to it," the boy replies, his eyes still fixated on the wound that trails her arm.

"Oh come off it, that's a lame excuse." She rolls her eyes again.

"Just give it a rest Sapph', it's not like I lost an arm or something." Ruby reasons with the calmest of voices.

"And really, there's no need for us to dampen the mood here. Didn't you see Mimi's performance just now? Wasn't she absolutely stunning?" the boy continues to say, his voice rising in spirit as his eyes start to sparkle with pride. Sapphire stares at him for a while, before a small but significant smile touches her face as she observes him fawning over the now blushing Milotic. The knot in her furrowed brow undoes itself and she begins to relax.

"… I guess you're right." My savior releases a heavy sigh, as if she is sad to admit that Ruby is actually correct.

"Exactly," the male nods his head vigorously, as if he's immensely relieved that the girl did not delve further into detail.

"Well, anyway, at least I can tell Papa that there're Cloyster and Tentacruel livin' down there – "The girl starts to say.

"Oh, no. There are no more Tentacruel."

"What?"

"There are no more Tentacruel." Ruby repeats, his gaze glued to the task of bandaging Sapphire.

At this instant, I think I feel the affinity between Sapphire and I spark. The bond between Pokemon and Trainer.

Both of us don't want to know _why_ and _how_.

Silence hung in the damp forest air again, as the boy winds the white cloth around my trainer's arm, and her crystal eyes wander the entire vicinity. I see her rest them cautiously onto Ruby, whom she seems quite fond of suddenly, as her gaze won't leave his shoulders and chest. The water had soaked through his unbuttoned shirt, making it translucent, and his body is still quite wet. Fine, tiny droplets were sticking to his skin and rolling gently down his chest.

What is so attractive about that?

"Thanks." She breaks the silence again, this time, in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Hmmm?" Ruby doesn't look up.

"W-What? That's not good enough for you?" The girl speaks in an indignant tone, and when Ruby doesn't reply her, she begins to bristle with irritation. She pauses for a moment more, as if brooding on the situation, hoping that her friend will answer her. He doesn't, and she grows impatiently unhappy.

"Whaddya' expect? A kiss?" she fumes.

Kiss? What is a kiss?

Ruby finally looks up, his scarlet eyes locking into her crystal orbs for a split second before he quietly lowers his gaze once more. But I felt it, the electricity surging between the two of them at that little motion, and Mimi giggles faintly as well, sensing the tension. Sapphire was already blushing madly, her cheeks a dark, embarrassed shade of red.

"What is a kiss?" I repeat the question, this time aloud.

"It's something that humans do to show affection." Mimi explains in a patient voice.

"You mean they don't rub their skin against each other?" I inquire curiously.

"No, I don't think so. Now, just wait and see, Relo." The Milotic's chimes, her voice brimming with anticipation.

Another ritual! Interesting.

Sapphire hesitates as she starts to lean towards Ruby, her eyes darting uncertainly from left to right. The boy stops wrapping the bandages around her arm, and refuses to look up; it is as if he was waiting for her to make a move first. Then, after what was an interminable wait of curiosity on my behalf, she takes a deep breath and throws caution out the window. The girl leans forward and presses her lips against his wet cheek.

…….

…….

Then she breaks the contact.

What? That's a kiss? Something you do to someone you like?

Questions flood my mind; this is new; but it isn't fascinating.

I'm not impressed.

In fact, I feel slightly disgusted.

Its not that I don't respect my trainer's rituals, no, I do respect her – a lot. But putting a mouth on a body part? You can't expect me to like every oddball thing humans do, right?

As Sapphire draws back quickly, like she had just touched something far too cold, a smile crosses Ruby's features. As he raises his head, a soft chuckle escapes his lips.

"W-WHAT?!" The girl explodes, her face still glowing a fine shade of pink.

Ruby places the roll of bandages on the floor and positions his free hand on the back of Sapphire's neck, the other still holding onto her arm. The female jolts in surprise and begins to lean away from his touch.

"Do you know how worried I was, and how beautiful you look today?" He speaks in a silvery voice, causing Sapphire to stiffen, and then relax. He closes the distance between them in one fast movement, and their lips are hovering closely over each other. Sapphire makes no move to escape, her eyes growing lost in his intense gaze.

As Mimi starts to shake with joy, I still remain unimpressed.

In fact, I don't want to partake as a spectator any longer.

"I'm going for a swim, this is far too outrageous for me," I tell Mimi without hesitation, before lowering myself into the calming waters, wanting to rid the imagery of the two trainers quickly.

The Milotic does not follow me, and I can only question her actions. Who would want to witness such a blood-curling ritual? Not a normal fish like me, no.

I'm a simple-minded old coot.

One who likes to stick with conventional ways.

With a loud splash, Sapphire suddenly enters the waters, her face burning red, even in the dark blue of the lagoon. Her hair is in a mess and her eyebrows are knotted together, an embarrassed frown is pictured on her pinkish face.

See my reasoning?

Next time, you should just rub your skins together.


	8. RN : Touch

**A/N:**

Well I've had a couple of requests for this piece – which was hard hard hard to write, might I add – so here you guys go! Less words, more emotions. I should stop writing sappy/fluffy Franticshipping, right? Give me your opinions : Would you prefer more humorous prompts, or more deep, contemplative ones about Ruby and Sapphire's relationship? Perhaps a combination of both?

Yeah, you know, I can only improve with your help :3

I think Sapphire might come off as too emotional here, but hey, this is pretty taboo-ish for the two of them, I think we should all make exceptions ;D Give me your thoughts please! Personally, this kind of setting and these kinds of emotions would definitely be easier to play out if I wrote from Ruby/Sapphire's POV. But – that would spoil all the fun of it, right?

(And yes, I think Rono would totally do this because he's got a mischievous personality, according to the manga)

The 'thank you's go out to Snoaz for being too awesome with the beta (as usual) and to the rest of you reviewers, who do make me feel more passionate about writing. Really! I appreciate you for leaving your comments here. They're like the energy I feed off of. I've been uploading fics daily for the past week. Gah. I shall totally take a break now e.e

Next up - #40 Clouds

**#15 – Touch**

When he touched her callous hands, she melted, and when she touched his fragile scar, he froze.

**  
RN : Touch**

"It's okay. Rono'll be back soon." Sapphire explained in an oddly patient voice.

"What about my hat?!" The boy seemed genuinely uncomfortable about the situation as he kept one hand glued to the scar, a scowl knitting itself onto his fuming features. My trainer could only try her best to calm him down and persuade him to take a seat; to relax; and just wait for a minute or so for me to return with his headgear in tow. There was no need to over react – something very strange-sounding coming from the temperamental Sapphire–.

A minute? Probably more like one hour or something.

Because it wasn't my fault an affronted Ruby scared me. It just wasn't. He was the reason my legs were like jelly and my heart was thumping quite rapidly in my broad and plated chest. I had seen him in action before – and by action, I mean destruction. And when that boy got serious, he really meant business. So I decided to camp in my hiding spot – a safe corner of the tunnel, out of sight –, not wanting to put my life in my possible jeopardy. The edge of his red hat hung precariously from the side of my jaw, swaying ever so slightly as a stray breeze swept in through the tunnel that led to the Secret Base.

I had taken it on impulse, really, it just seemed like a fun thing to do, and there was no other intention. Well, maybe – just maybe – I was slightly annoyed when Sapphire and Ruby started to argue _again_. I couldn't stand their fights, no matter how the other Pokemon would constantly inform me that that was the most frequent and easiest way the two odd humans used to 'show affection'. I just didn't like it.

Shouting, screaming, disagreeing – what was so good about that?

"It's okay," she repeated, and I dared myself to peek at them, glad to know that the two of them weren't paying much attention to the surroundings at all. They were far more consumed in each other. A tense air had fastened itself over them as the girl pulled on the arm that was clamped over the side of Ruby's forehead. She seemed almost doubtful. "... It's _okay_." Sapphire erased the insecure look from her face and parroted for the third time. The boy finally relented as she shot him a fierce, determined glare. He probably didn't want to make Sapphire angry again. His bright red eyes shifted away from her face as his protective hand abandoned its position.

The girl smiled at his action, before shifting closer to him so that the two of them sat right next to each other on the cool, rocky floor of the base.

"Heh, it's really soft." A tiny chuckle escaped her as she ran one hand through his raven black hair. The boy lowered his gaze to the floor of the base, his face noticeably red as Sapphire touched him intimately. She brushed her fingers through the curtain of black, curiously taking in the usually hidden sight. Then, she met with his scar and her smile disappeared.

Ruby sighed softly under his breath.

Her brow furrowed as her fingers ran themselves over the rough texture of the huge, permanent scars. It was a life-long embodiment of their horrible experience as children, a physical memory that would serve to plague Ruby for the rest of his days. The girl's features grew troubled and a frown drew itself onto her face as the boy stiffened at the contact.

"Does it hurt?" Sapphire drew away instantly with extreme caution, her fingers curling as she brought them to the base of her neck. Her voice was thick with worry and concern.

"No, it's just that I don't usually allow people to see..." Ruby drifted off and the girl ran a tongue over her dry lips, the conversation escaping their grasp. She just stared at the boy who silently returned his eyes to the floor and the other parts of the room; darting them from a Pokedoll to the television; anywhere but Sapphire. The girl held a blank expression on her innocent face as she observed his actions, and I wondered, what was going on in her head? The atmosphere was intense, as Ruby's scar seemed to emit some form of intense gloom.

Suddenly, as if something had pricked them, the girl began to rub her eyes with the back of her hands furiously. As she lowered them, I saw that her gloves were wet. Ruby's line of sight brushed over her trembling hand at the exact same time.

Before long, tears were biting the corners of her crystal eyes.

"O-Oh, really?" she finally shattered the nerve-wrecking silence, – referring to Ruby's previous statement, I guessed –, her voice starting to waver as she wiped her face again, determined not to shed any form of sadness. The scar obviously had a wounding effect on Sapphire, something that neither her nor I could have ever expected. Ruby, on the other hand, released a long, cool breath through his mouth. He seemed to contemplate over something, before deciding to take action.

He probably realised long ago, that this situation would come to pass sooner or later.

The boy carefully raised one hand and grabbed a hold of one of Sapphire's hands without a word. The girl nearly snatched it away, but Ruby squeezed her hand warmly and spoke, "Cheer up."

She stopped trying to pull away as the boy proceeded to do something unexpected.

"Don't cry."

He brought her fingers to his lips, kissing them once; lightly; tenderly.

Sapphire blinked at the loving motion, as Ruby's mouth lingered over her skin – or rather, her glove, but who cares about the details?! –. After a moment or so he lowered her hand. The faint blush on the girl's cheeks intensified as her eyes softened and she bit her trembling lip. Her eyes ran over her close friend's face, his comforting expression and his life-long scar. They began to flicker with anguish. Sapphire sniffed as one shiny drop sluiced down her face, and she could control herself no longer.

"... W-ww-... w-w-W-WAHHHHH-!!!!"

The girl tackled Ruby rather suddenly, wrapping her hands around his neck and digging her face into the soft material of his shirt. The boy nearly fell over at the sudden impact, but steadied himself with two hands as Sapphire pressed her chest to his. The tears she had been holding back finally spilled from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks as she discarded all attempts to stop the crying and just bawled out without restraint. The sounds she produced were purely and painfully distraught.

"Sorry... Sorry... Sorry... I'm sorry..." Sapphire wept into his shoulder, her voice raspy and choked as the muffled words poured from her quivering mouth. Her body shook dangerously as she sobbed. The sorrow she spoke made my heart throb with a dull pierce; she had never cried so hard before.

Not even when she did something humiliating; and neither when a Pokemon injured her badly; she just didn't. She was my Big Sis'. She never let herself reveal such frailness.

"I'm sorry, ya' just don't deserve t-this –" her hand clutched the pinkish cheek she wasn't resting her head against. Wordlessly, Ruby raised his arm and wrapped his partially gloved fingers comfortingly over her grip, his eyes distant and pained. "I should d-deserve it, I deserve it for being s-so helpless. So weak!" Sapphire lamented, her voice hardly cracking anymore; it was filled with intense regret and hate instead.

At her harsh words, he sprang to life.

Ruby clutched tightly onto her shoulders and pulled the girl away from his body, much to her shock and confusion. Her eyes were puffy and tiny tears continued to leak from them as she stared at the boy with uncertainty, her mouth drawing into a grimace. She sniffed and wiped the snot away from her nose as he knocked a fist lightly against her forehead, causing the female to flinch. He scrutinized Sapphire for a moment with a solemn face, before a coy grin spread across his boyish features.

"... Stupid barbarian."

"H-HEY!" she responded, purely out of habit, I think.

"You aren't weak. You were never weak. I was the one who failed to protect you properly," Ruby rubbed her chestnut brown hair under his palm, trying his utmost to soothe his best companion. The girl opened her mouth in an attempt to speak, but he placed one index finger there before she could make a sound, much to her embarrassment. Her cheeks flushed a darker shade of pink as he kept the finger in place.

"This is nothing," the boy assured her, before moving his hand away. The girl chewed on her lower lip, not knowing what to say.

"This is the small price I'll pay for hurting you," Ruby added with a courageous smile, and Sapphire just stared at him, brilliant blue locking with scarlet red. "Nnnn–" the tears started to fall from her eyes again and she rammed her forehead into his shoulder rather roughly, far too ashamed with her weepy behaviour.

"OUCH!" the male couldn't help but shout.

"Sissy." She murmured into his neck, the blush on her cheeks deepening.

"Who's the one crying like a baby?" he reminded pointedly.

"Shut up," her voice hinted no anger. She simply closed her mouth afterwards, placing her chin on the blade of his shoulder. Then, she raised her head slightly so that she could rest her cheek in his soft hair.

"I'll become stronger fer' _you_, Ruby. I promise. No more tears."

The boy shook his head as a knowing grin crossed his face. He raised his arms and encircled them tightly around her back. Slowly, she raised her hands, and paused, almost reluctant, before finally deciding to return the gesture. She carefully wrapped her arms around his torso and clung her sharp nails onto the fabric of his shirt – and the smallest, most beautiful smile blossomed on her face–. The two humans fit into place. Like two perfect pieces of a puzzle.

They remained there for a long time, just hugging onto each other, long after the girl's tears faded into non-existence. They breathed as one; Ruby with a contented smile and closed eyes; and Sapphire, with a pink face and an awkward frown that concealed the happiness buried not too far beneath her skin. Their heartbeats counted the precious seconds that passed, savouring the time they spent together. And even when my stomach started to grumble with annoyance –loudly, I might add–, they did not budge from their embrace.

So I left the hat there, on the place where I stood hidden, before I lumbered out of the Secret Base as silently as I could to search for some grub. I glanced over my iron shoulder, before confirming with myself that it was the right thing – the only thing – that should be done.

To leave them in each other's warm touch.


	9. CC : Clouds

**A/N:** Why hello thar :D Yes, I'm finally updating. My exams are (nearly) finished! Anyway, there's a **poll** on my homepage about 50 Frantic Ways. Do vote (: (can someone tell me how does _Ibuberu_ sound like a dude's name? plskthx) And thank you to the lovely _Snoaz_ for the usual beta.

Warning – Dark prompt ahead, avert your eyes if you're here looking for fluff :3 and ambiguous ending is ambiguous.

Up next : #31 – Home  
_  
_**  
**

* * *

**#42 – Clouds**

They shouted at each other with annoyance, wondering how the other could spot a rampaging Tyranitar while there was clearly an adorable Skitty floating about.

**CC : Clouds**

_Fluffy fluffy clouds float by  
Bouncing and bouncing in the blue, blue, sky  
But why, oh why, I wonder why  
Why does my trainer begin to sigh~_

That was a good poem. I made a mental note to remember it, as I basked under the afternoon sun, stretching my clawed feet and tensing the muscles in my limbs. The warm emerald grass tickled my fur as I reclined back into my sitting position in the middle of the vast field located just outside of Littleroot. It was such a wonderful day, a time just exactly right for relaxing and enjoying life's simplest pleasures.

But Ruby-chan had other plans, it seemed.

He sighed again, and raised a gloved hand to point at the sky.

"There, can't you see it?" He jabbed his index finger into the air, and Sapph-chan squinted her eyes, struggling to see what the boy was talking about. Her face was scrunched in deep concentration as she stared, watching the clouds roll on by. Every single one of them was fluffy and puffy, like a marshmallow. They looked so yummy and tasty.

"It's a Gyarados," She suddenly spoke, placing her hands on her knees. Her black bike shorts remained hidden underneath the crystal blue shirt Ruby had sewn for her. She looked so polite and well-mannered as she sat on the ground with her feet tucked neatly underneath her bum, so unlike the funny, entertaining cavegirl I came to know five years ago. I liked it when she was loud and noisy, though. Everything was more fun that way.

"No, it's definitely a Milotic," Ruby-chan insisted, grabbing her arm gently as he leaned back and rested his entire frame on the warm grass.

"ACK-!" the female squeaked at the sudden movement, changing her position along with her friend so that now, the two of them were lying face-up on the fields next to each other, shoulder-to-shoulder.

A yawn escaped my mouth as I lazily got onto my feet and wandered over to Ruby-chan's side. An afternoon nap was in order, it seemed, and I liked to take these short dozes next to my comfy trainer. As I circled the area next to the boy and settled myself down onto the ground, the two humans continued with their little game.

Games were never fun if you didn't know how to play them.

There was a high chance of losing.

"A Tyranitar!" Sapph-chan sounded out, gesturing enthusiastically to the left.

"Nonsense! It's a Skitty!" my trainer corrected her, bringing his left hand back to cushion his head.

"Pfft." The girl made a weird noise in disbelief.

Ruby-chan shook his head disapprovingly and grabbed her hand with his own, before guiding her finger in the sky. Through one lazy, half-lidded eye, I watched on as my trainer carefully traced out a shape of a particular cloud with her hand. He was a picture of composure, while Sapph-chan, on the other hand, was blushing with embarrassment. Her hand was shaking intensely under his grip.

"There, can't you see the cuteness?" The boy finally stopped drawing imaginary lines in the air with her hand, but he didn't let go. He turned to face Sapph-chan, away from my lazy eye. From the awkward grimace that painted itself on her face, I could tell that Ruby-chan had grinned at her. That was the comical face she liked to show when he smiled brightly in her direction. She sputtered, trying to produce a coherent answer, but was shushed by the boy's cheerful chuckle. He was laughing at her again. He always did that when the girl made him happy.

"IT'S NOT CUTE AT ALL!" the girl retorted rather loudly before her mouth slowly closed, and a tight-lipped smile crossed her features. She continued gazing at Ruby, even when he looked away from her and returned his attention to the skies. She seemed to be contemplating about something, not that I was bothered.

I snuggled my face into my soft fur, and started to close my eye.

"Ruby, do you..." Sapph-chan stopped, reluctance crossing her features as her brow furrowed with uncertainty. She carefully wriggled her hand out of his and placed in over her chest, on her heart. My eye widened considerably and I raised my head from my paws. That was weird; this usually didn't happen in the game – she would usually ignore him or shout at him. I watched the scene with two open eyes, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Yeah?" the boy prodded, his crimson gaze still wandering from cloud to cloud in the sky. His female companion, on the other hand, had her cool crystal eyes on him. She swallowed, unsure of herself, before speaking up in a timid voice.

"... Do you like me?" she bravely asked, shutting her eyes as the words left her fanged-mouth.

"Huh? You're my friend, aren't you?" Ruby-chan responded rather too-quickly, with a fake, plastic-like tone. I sniffed, wondering if he was playing his own little charade. What a fine actor he was, I had to get some tips from him.

"NO! You know I don't mean it that way!" Sapph-chan sat up from the grass, her balled fists slamming hard onto the ground as she raised her voice slightly.

"Then, in what way?" my trainer continued with his acting, and I tilted my head to the side, curiously observing the Master: Avoid eye contact; keep your voice controlled; touch your face self-consciously and do not answer the question.

_I see..._

"Stop playing games with me." Sapph-chan's voice was suddenly sharp – piercing – a far cry from the girlish shyness she was exhibiting only moments ago. I shifted my gaze to her, wondering what had happened. Was the fun over so soon? That wasn't good...

"Wha-?" The boy's facade began to weaken.

"You spend time with me, you hug me, y-you k-kiss me, but you can't even say that you like me?" she spat out without control, her face contorting in confusion. She glued her hands to her elbows defensively as she sprang to her feet.

"Sapph', I..." Ruby-chan looked nearly about to fall apart, his portrayed image shattering like the shards of a broken mirror.

"Is this all just'a game to you, Ruby? Because if it is, then I'm not playing anymore." Sapph-chan turned away so that her back was facing my trainer. I couldn't see her face. What expression was she making now?

"No, Sapphire, you don't get it. It's just that –" Ruby-chan tried to explain despite his panicked tone, reaching out a hand to try to grab the girl's wrist. She retreated a few steps before it could happen, swivelling around to speak to the boy. Her arms were trembling as she bit her lip, holding back the flood.

"We're sixteen fer' pete's sake. Not ten!" she hissed through her teeth before returning to her former stance, refusing to look at Ruby-chan.

"I know that, but –" For the umpteenth time, my trainer attempted to speak.

"Quit ya' yappin'. I'm going home." Sapph-chan cut through him cleanly as she looked over her shoulder, revealing a pair of pained orbs that sparkled through diamond tears. One slowly rolled down from the corner of her eye, and then, the others followed behind, carving wet streaks on her delicate face. Pretty soon, her cheeks were red and wet. The girl shot Ruby-chan one last glare before she turned around and lowered herself onto all fours. I saw only one final tear shimmer down her distraught face as she dashed off, shaking her head and mumbling to herself.

"Idiot – idiot – idiot – idiot –" Her voice trailed off as the distance between us lengthened, and I couldn't hear anything more.

The boy stared at her diminishing figure, and his lips moved, each syllable flowed with intense anguish and regret: "I just... didn't want it to end, I didn't want the things between us to change," his words finally escaped, but she was too far away. They never reached her.

"Damnit..." Ruby cursed and clasped his hands around his head.

Silence hung in the air, like a waiting game. We were seeing who could break the quietude between us first. I blinked my eyes and patiently glued them onto my trainer, waiting for him to make the first move. Sapphire's loud wailing echoed off in the background, a sorrowful and heart-wrenching sound. But I controlled myself from going to her aid; I could play this game well.

Games, they were never fun if you didn't know how to play them.

There was always a high chance of losing.

_Fluffy fluffy clouds float by  
Bouncing and bouncing in the blue, blue, sky  
But why, oh why, I wonder why  
Why does my trainer begin to sigh~_

_'Click,'_ his Running Shoes sprang to life.

Now, it's time for a game of Tag, I think.


	10. ZZ : Home

**  
A/N: **This prompt is based off a chapter in Volume 20 of the manga. Ruby-centric. And general love to all readers and _Snoaz_.

**Aniki** (兄貴) – a Japanese honorable term for an older brother or a superiorNext up :

Next : #28 – Sickness

* * *

**#31 – Home**

He had never intended to return to Johto, for he longed to return back to Littleroot with her at his side.

**ZZ : Home**

_plop plop plop_

Raindrops platter upon the roof overhead.

The two fins on my head rumble in their usual minor fashion, and I sense every single bead bursting apart. I can hear, envision, everything around Aniki and I. I see the unending rain looming over us; the pools and pools of distressing water gathering in all the winding streets of Slateport. But I'm confident – I'll be able to protect him if an enemy tries to attack; or if the currents take a turn for the worse. I know that's why he's called me out from my Pokéball in the shivering weather. He won't ask the others out anymore because he doesn't want them to come to harm. Not like Mimi. Aniki's changed now; I can feel it radiating from him.

And I'm not even using my radar.

You don't need a fin to tell a change of heart.

_plop plop plop_

Objects in his bag fall out and scatter all over the floor of the abandoned room.

Aniki rummages through the dirtied clothes, doesn't seem to care about their state, surprisingly. He's pushing aside the stray red-and-black shirt and pants, weeding out his faithful sewing kit. He wordlessly flips the case open, revealing compartments consisting of a myriad of materials and tools. I look over his shoulder, blinking my eyes because he doesn't reach for his prized needles and threads. Instead, he searches through a small set of thumb-sized tubes. Each container has a round cap that is coloured differently, there's red, blue, green… at least ten different pigments, I count. They remind me strangely of paint.

"That hopeless barbarian… She threw away the clothes I worked so hard on," Aniki abruptly breaks into conversation. He sighs, even though there's a smile on his face. It seems sad, almost forced. I croak and place my dark webbed hand on his shoulder in comfort, not sure what else I can do to cheer him up. He'd really put in effort that day, tending to Sapphire's wounds and sewing something new for her out of the blue; to think that it was less than 70 days ago. Aniki produces a gracious grin at my gesture and proceeds to rise onto his feet and walk about the deserted room in the contest hall, intently scrutinizing every single detail surrounding us.

Cluttered props, broken microphone stands and dusty stage lights are scattered messily against the grey walls that are lined with tiny cracks. Something catches his attention as he approaches a rack of hanging costumes. From behind, he grabs onto an empty metal bucket and carries it back to my side. It clunks loudly against the floor; the sound echoes throughout the emptied building. Aniki points towards it, a pleased sparkle in his crimson eyes.

"Zuzu, could you fill it up?" he requests, and I comply without hesitation.

The bucket is soon close to its brim with water. The liquid swishes about in a choppy motion because of the strong gale billowing outside, stray winds blow in from the open and damaged window. The clouded sky lights up for a short instant, and the banging thunder groans loudly in response. Aniki doesn't seem fazed by the scary weather, instead adopting full concentration on his current task. "I'm going to have to make a new set of clothes for her, can't have her running around in _leaves_." He shudders comically at the thought. I resist the urge to chuckle as he takes the green tube gently in his hands and begins to unscrew the top.

_plop plop plop_

Drop by drop, he carefully pours the thick emerald paint into the water.

It diffuses calmly through the bucket while the sound of falling rain is as furious as ever in the background. Before long, the liquid blushes into a light, enthusiastic colour that resembles the pigment of healthy grass. Trusty scissors in hand, Aniki slices through his old clothes without a hint of reluctance. "I have to make a new set for myself as well," he comes to the conclusion with a slight frown on his face. I cock my head and growl curiously, meaning to ask why.

"We have to match, won't we? If not, it won't work," he huffs as he struggles to cut apart a particularly thick bundle of cloth. I allow a smile to touch my face. Aniki will always be Aniki; through and through. I never minded that, and truthfully, I don't think I'll ever mind.

He dips the first of many to come into the pine-coloured dye, and then churns the water as his hands move skilfully through the liquid. The cloth gradually changes its tone.

He then has this thoughtful gaze as he stares out through the window of the room, into the arduous storm, a curtain of unrelenting rain obscuring the buildings in the distance.

"… I wonder if Sapphire will want to match with someone like me."

I perk my head, and shift closer to Aniki, wondering why his voice feels so heavy and distraught all of a sudden. He turns to gives me a weak, but amused smile. "I lied to her didn't I? I lied to her so many times," he struggles to admit, and I can't deny it. It's the truth; he'll have to come to terms with it sooner or later, as sad as that reality makes me feel.

He pulls the newly green cloth out of the bucket and places it on the empty ground beside him. The water soaks onto the floor, creating a thin puddle that encircles the drying fabric. He grabs another piece and submerges it into the bucket, before continuing to speak. "About my battling, about my feelings…" He shakes his head, and I grunt with the most encouraging voice I can find. Yes, I knew Aniki liked Sapphire, no matter how he was affronted by her, and how he loved to prove her wrong and best her; and vice versa for the girl.

Toro and I had come to that agreement _ages_ ago. They probably didn't know how to show their feelings in a proper fashion. They're still children, after all. These emotions, they aren't developed yet.

Even a Swampert knows that.

"You know, I never intended to go back to Johto." He fakes a laugh. But I feel the pain and remorse behind his chuckle, and something gnaws at my heart, making it itch. I can't share that feeling with him, can't share his suffocating burden and guilt. The only thing I can do now; is to offer my support. "I don't want to leave." Through the water, I see his hands tighten as his fingers dig themselves into the greening cloth. "I don't want to leave," he repeats, his voice cracking. His eyes are wide, blinking rapidly. Is there something stuck in his eye? Are those what I think they are?

"I haven't found Mimi yet… I haven't made Sapphire new clothes… I – I haven't even apologised to them –"

He gulps, overcome by the raw grief and regret.

Aniki's hands go limp, and the piece of cloth is left idle in the bucket, becoming a sickly green. He's hastily rubbing his face with his right arm. "Sapphire, Mimi… Will you ever forgive me?" His shoulders tremble weakly as he leans into my body; his wet, shaking hands find their way to his shattered face. His places his shivering palms against his eyes as he grits his teeth in a grimace. I remain firmly in place, and I let him be – it wouldn't be of use for me to tell him to toughen up, he needs to get this it out of his system. As heart wrenching as this scene is, it gives me all the more reason to remain as his pillar of support; I'm his partner – his friend. We'll pull through this together, I'm sure of it.

"… I'm sorry…"

_plop plop plop_

Tears fall silently into the dyed water, creating sorrowful ripples.


	11. RR : Sickness

**A/N: **Only 3 more to go!

Up Next : #43 – Sky

* * *

**#28 – Sickness**

She was too ill to snap at him when he came to visit and watch over her, making her fever worsen.

**RR : Sickness**

"Yes, I'll make sure of it."  
_(Certainty)_

"Don't worry Professor, you can trust me."  
_(Consolation)_

"Yes, I'm very sure. Goodbye then!"  
_(Confidence)_

Master ended the conversation with the push of a simple button and proceeded to store his slate-grey Pokégear into the snug pocket of his dark pants. The young male drew out a key very soon after, inserting it into the keyhole of the door that towered over me. The door in question belonged to an extremely large building that was drenched in a plain alabaster. Numerous square windows were positioned over the Pokémon Lab, their glassy surfaces reflecting the tiny rays of the early morning sun. I tightened my grip on the cement gray thermos Master had handed to me for safe keeping, as the door swung open with a noisy creak.

As we stepped through the doorway and Master kicked off his crimson Running Shoes, I surveyed the interior of the humble abode that Professor Birch and his daughter resided in. The peeling wallpaper hung off the slightly mouldy walls of the corridor. A myriad of documents and files were scattered messily around the dusty floor of the dimly lit room. Dirtied lab coats perched on the wooden banister of the staircase that lay before Master and I, and there was an undeniable stench choking the air. A chill ran down Master's spine as fear simultaneously flooded my senses. I placed a hand next to his knee as the two of us ventured forth into the deadly and untidy jungle of the Birch residence.

"What's that?!" He pointed at a very suspicious-looking lump stuck to a portion of the wall.  
_(Disgust)_

I edged away from the dirtied spot, willing myself to control my nerves. But Master was broadcasting unavoidable waves of anxiety; I could not suppress the urge to share those feelings with him. As we began to climb up the woodened flight of stairs to the second floor of the poorly kept lab, Master started to herd me with more exigencies in his movements.

"Let's find her quickly and get out of this revolting sty," he ordered in a hasty voice.  
_(Urgency)_

I gave him a simple nod of my head and felt my two straight pigtails bob along with my gesture as Master and I arrived at the top of the staircase. We carefully manoeuvred over piles of unmatched socks and a noticeable number of stray palm leaves and lab coats soiled beyond recognition. Slowly, the aversion and doubtfulness that hung over Master began to subside, giving room for curiosity and worry to develop. As we ambled down the lengthy hallway adorned with strange paintings and extremely fogged windows, the young male's eyes set about scrutinizing the corridor for our destination.

With a few more steps in the right direction, we came to a stop before a closed door. And without warning, I felt a sickening lurch settle in my gut. No, I wasn't falling ill, but I certainly felt horrible. A frown spread across my unhappy face. These agonizing feelings radiated from the occupant of the room, and I couldn't help but feel unease for her current predicament. Master gazed over me, his eyebrows raised as he noticed the faint glow of my crimson horns. His namesake eyes swept past my distressed countenance as he let loose a brief sigh.

"She's really that sick, is she?" he asked me.  
_(Disbelief, with well concealed concern)_

I responded with a nod, hugging the heated flasket in my arms. Normally, Master hid his inner emotions expertly and unnoticeably from everyone. But I had been with him long enough to detect even the slightest hint of empathy, affection, fervour and so on. The habit was something he developed as a child, when Father left our family to pursue his own career to become a Gym Leader. The young boy hated the sorrow and anguish he experienced at that time. The only thing he knew he could do to quell the pain was to control his emotions. Master learned to bury his genuine mental state, replacing it with a well-developed façade of sorts. He sunk his mind into Pokémon Contests, where all of us overcame our depression and trained to become the best of the best.

I realised that Master had gone through a lot. I stared up at him with mourning eyes, and he offered me a quizzical expression, the red hat resting upon his head shifting with the tilt of his body.

"What's wrong?" he inquired as he placed a hand on the rusty doorknob, readying to enter the room.  
_(Complete cluelessness)_

I shook my head so as to let the matter rest, and even managed to produce an encouraging smile for Master. The boy countered with a sheepish grin as he turned the brass handle, allowing the door to swing inwards. I peeked meekly into the room from my safe spot at Master's feet, unsure of whether we had disrupted her recuperation.

The simple ocean curtains were drawn together, preventing the rising Sun from entering the poorly lit room. I could make out the distinct shapes of a desk with open drawers, and leaves of various sizes and textures littering the floor of the room. Along with them were wrinkled clothes and crumpled papers. It hardly left Master and I any room to stand in the sea of messy articles. The male frowned at the sight, placing his hands onto his waist as he waded through the mess with me trailing dutifully behind. I began to experience the bubbling frustration of my trainer, but it was just as quickly averted as we approached the bed where she lay with a wet towel covering her eyes and forehead.

Miss Sapphire groaned incoherently as we neared her, her confusion reaching out to me and causing me more worry. The female's limbs fumbled under the thick blanket that had been cloaked over her frame. One hand lifted itself out from the woollen covers and pulled the cool swab off her forehead, which I imagined to be near seering hot at that moment. Her short, coffee-brown hair was untied and splayed out upon the pillow she used as a headrest. And she really did look vulnerable and lethargic, the polar opposite of the robust female I was accustomed to being with.

"W-What? Papa?" she croaked, her voice strained from the sore throat she was probably suffering from.  
_(Drowsiness)_

"Sorry to tell you that it's just me," Master informed the girl with a warm chuckle.  
_(Clearly teasing, but it was almost hinting at affection)_

Miss Sapphire cracked open one reddened eye to spare a glance at Master and I, before shutting us out of her vision and turning her head away. Had I not been endowed with the ability to perceive the emotions of living beings, the fact that the female felt greatly embarrassed at that moment would have eluded me. It was mainly due to the fact that her cheeks were already burning scarlet from the high fever she was running. The girl coughed harshly, and sniffed none too glamorously before deciding to speak to my apprehensive Master.

"What do you want?" she uttered throatily, suspicion evident in her ill voice.  
_(Accusing)_

"I just came here to make sure you're doing well. The Professor was getting worried." Master shrugged his shoulders.  
_(Placid, and not as defensive as I had predicted)_

"Well, I'm doing fine, thanks for checking," Miss Sapphire wheezed.  
_(Sarcasm)_

Master rolled his eyes and proceeded to reposition the cloth over the girl's forehead with the gentlest of hands. The skilled fingers that he usually reserved for knitting and sewing brushed against her calescent skin, quietening the female down in an instant. I suppressed a giggle as I felt another spurt of disconcertion emanate from her body. As Master closed his hand around the towel, a thoughtful look crossed his features.

"The towel's too warm. I should go prepare a new one," he explained as he turned away from the bed.  
_(Considerate)_

"…. If I manage to survive," he shuddered as he carefully ventured out of the room.  
_(Hesitation)_

Miss Sapphire glared daggers at Master's unguarded back as she pulled the edge of her blanket up over her nose, leaving only her sleepy, deep blue eyes in view. As my trainer quietly slipped out of the room, her gaze wandered about the room, scrutinizing whatever details she had missed when she was sound asleep; before coming to me. She blinked at me, and I knew that she was summoning up a small grin underneath that blanket of hers, I just knew. Because at the time, I sensed a feeling of warmth issue from her frail form.

I smiled back, bounding up to her bedside as I hastily began to unscrew the top of the heated thermos in my grip. The female slowly and cautiously sat up in her bed, eyeing me with subtle interest as I held the container up to her. As she took the thermos and the blanket hitched at her chest tumbled down onto her lap, I realised that Miss Sapphire was wearing a particularly large, cerulean collared shirt that had been lazily buttoned up only to cover a _general_ view of her white bra.

Well, at least she wasn't dressed up in flimsy leaves.

I pointed franticly at her chest with large, exaggerated motions, all the while bulleting my eyes back and forth from the sick girl to the door Master would enter through sooner or later. Miss Sapphire raised a confounded eyebrow at me, before looking down at her wrinkled shirt.

"What's the problem?" she demanded to know, coughing shortly after the words left her mouth.  
_(Oblivious!)_

I was taken with exasperation, momentarily stunned as I attempted to think of a plan to right the current situation. Had I had more gall, like Coco or Nana, I would've personally helped her button the shirt properly. It would have saved me the troubling difficulty of working with a human like Miss Sapphire. By the time I emerged from my brief intermission of thinking, the girl had already shifted her attention away from me, and was attempting to smell the scent of the soup Master had cooked for her. She was then reminded that she had a stuffy nose.

"Ruby made this?" she inquired.  
_(Dubious)_

I nodded, as I continued to gesture at her shirt in a fruitless effort to get her to adjust her attire. Miss Sapphire was far too busy concentrating on the flask in her hands. She seemed transfixed with the gift as she peeked into the opening of the thermos. Finally, after all the precautionary examinations had been conducted, the female deemed the soup safe for her consumption. I sensed satisfaction resonate from her still body as she sipped at the fluid. It must have tasted nice, since Master had spent the early dawn stewing and preparing for her. I grinned as Miss Sapphire began to gulp down the soup, splashing a few drops onto her shirt in the process.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Master bolted over to us from the door, his voice shrill.  
_(Alarm, I felt alarm)_

Miss Sapphire arched an eyebrow and offered him a look which probably signalled _'Isn't it plainly obvious what I'm doing, sissy?'_ The male released a bothered sigh in response, grabbing a handful of tissues from the box sitting at her bedside, thrusting them at her. It was then did I notice that the floor of Miss Sapphire's dark room also contained a plethora of discarded and empty boxes of tissue.

As the girl snatched the tissues from Master, a sudden wave of fluster stemmed from my trainer's heart. As Miss Sapphire wiped the soup clean from her face, he gaped at her partially exposed chest, in a rather blasé fashion, might I add. With one of my hands, I tapped the dripping towel he held in his grip, hoping to snap him out of his daze. It did the trick; Master's eyes fell onto me, an abashed look on his face as he avoided turning back to face the girl who was now drinking the rest of the soup. I shrugged my shoulders at him. I tried to help Master, I really did.

Miss Sapphire was probably feeling pretty feverish, so it couldn't be helped if she decided to… nevermind. We should have stopped thinking about it, completely.

Master guardedly took the thermos from the girl, his eyes remaining glued to a particularly interesting area floating over Miss Sapphire's head. I handed the cap of the flask over to him, as the young female frowned at his actions. Master managed to spare a glance at her face as he screwed the top back onto the un-emptied container.

"You shouldn't drink so much at once, Sapph'. Save the rest for later," he explained.  
_(Reasonable, though still slightly embarrassed)_

I nudged at the blanket as Master placed the thermos on the desk located at Miss Sapphire's bedside. The girl gazed at me for a second, before taking the hint and pulling the blanket over her body. As she resumed lying down onto her bed, I felt relief blossom in the depths of Master' s conscious, and he gave me a secretive smile as he busied himself with the task of placing the towel back onto the girl's burning forehead. The girl yawned loudly, not bothering to cover her mouth, much to the revulsion of Master.

"Why is this place like a pigsty anyway?" he asked.  
_(Brusquely)_

"Because I'm sick," Miss Sapphire replied, pulling her blanket up to her chin as Master placed the towel on her head.  
_(She was getting tired)_

Master shot her a confused look, unable to see the connection between the two completely unrelated situations.

"I clean the house. Papa's never been a neat freak," the girl sighed.  
_(Yes, she was definitely getting more exhausted from the conversation)_

Master's mouth gaped open slightly at her words – he was certainly shocked with the news. Barbaric, unkempt Sapphire was in charge of housekeeping. It was unbelievable. The girl displayed an incredulous expression on her face, almost insulted by my trainer's reaction. But then, her eyes landed on the thermos standing diligently beside her, and her mouth slowly closed itself as her countenance softened. The irritation melted away, instantly substituted by the distinct feeling of awkward appreciation. I smiled brightly in her direction, my ruby horns blushing atop my crown as I detected her emotions. Miss Sapphire chuckled weakly, before shifting her fatigued gaze to meet with Master's eyes.

"Anyway, tha… thanks," she spoke, the volume of her hoarse voice barely louder than a whisper.  
_(Awkward appreciation)_

The boy blinked, and his mind faded into a complete blank; his emotions halting to a total standstill as he stared deeply at the girl who was now directing her attention away from us. Miss Sapphire had decided to focus on an area on the ceiling stretched out above us. Master observed the female for a moment before letting a pleased smile bloom on his face. At the same time, a comforting sensation flourished in his body, causing me intense joy. The boy reached out a hand without any indication of hesitation, and pulled the crinkled blanket further up Sapphire's resting body so that it reached snugly to cover her neck.

"Get well soon, Sapphire."  
_(Sincerity)_

She shifted under the covers Master had tucked over her fragile frame, mumbling a vague 'uhm' in response before digging her head further into the sinking cushion of her pillow. In that instant, a feeling that I hardly experienced radiated from her; and it took me more than a moment or so to grasp what the emotion was. As Master coaxed me out into the hallway and quietly closed the door behind him, I stopped and rooted my pale feet to the wooden floor. I stared silently at the closed entrance of Miss Sapphire's room, tilting my head curiously to the side as I did so. Even from my current position, I could still sense the faint warmth of that rare, uncommon feeling that the young girl now emanated. While Master took my hand in his and led me down the hall, I struggled to figure out what it was.

_(Gratitude?)_

_(No, something more. I think it's more akin to…)_

_(Love?)_As we arrived at the bottom of the staircase, I made my way to the door, only to be stopped by the clap of Master's hands. I looked over my shoulder, meeting with a healthy dose of surprise as I saw that he was starting to draw out the Pokéballs of the rest of the team from within the yellow backpack he had been carrying with him all this time. Zuzu, Nana and Coco were held in his left palm, Mimi and Popo in the right. I faced Master, tilting my head daintily to the side as I searched for the answer to his unlikely actions. Another captivating smile surfaced on his face as he started calling out all of my trustworthy companions. Bright bursts of red lighted up the dim room as the boy opened his mouth.

"Since we're here, we might as well help clean up a bit."

_(There it was, that feeling again)_

_(Love.)_


	12. CT : Gift

**#38 – Gift**

He tossed the box towards her with a grin, and the girl had to use all her will to prevent herself from giving away her happiness.

**CT : Gift**

The hearty fire crackled with a warming mixture of auburn and maple. Before the gentle flames, there rested a snoozing Mightyena. At her side, an equally sleep-tranced Delcatty was snuggled close. I observed the complimentary shades of bright golden against calm silver. Relaxing yuletide music chorused from the hazel radio positioned atop the mantelshelf. '_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way-_' sang the sea of voices. I knew the lyrics of everything by heart; they were the only songs I got to hear, after all.

Six knitted socks adorned the mantel, each corresponding to the pelts, furs or skin tones wherever applicable, of the boy's current team of Pokémon. I observed granite black, beaming yellow, pale white, soft pink, pine green and deep blue hanging peacefully side by side. Another fruitful year was finally nearing its end, and the boy was still as close as ever to his faithful companions. The teenager had even brought back a female friend to visit and admire me. As she stared with awe and drank in my astounding beauty, I recognized her from last Christmas, and the year before that. Her ocean eyes blinked as she took one of my arms into her bare hands and stroked me with a childish inquisition.

"Oh! I remember you!" she said with a rough, almost mocking chuckle.

Yes, I knew I wasn't the real deal; she didn't need to rub it in. But hey, I had a general similarity and even an advantage above my 'authentic' peers – after all, I was sturdy and I could last longer than any other. Before long, her thorough examination was finished when she concluded that I had not been procured from the snow-covered forest. "At least you did something right," she quipped at the boy standing beside her.

As he produced an insulted grunt, she placed a golden gift-wrapped box at my feet. A second later, she was already walking over to the dining table stocked with cookies and cakes and other mouth-watering confectionaries the mother of the family had recently baked. The boy trailed after her with one hectic hand outstretched.

"Please don't make a mess of things like last year!" he called after her as she grabbed a handful of sugar biscuits with one hand, the other reaching outwards with ravenous fingers, aiming for what seemed like the traditional log cake. The boy enclosed a firm grip around her wrist before the beautifully crafted cake could be destroyed. He tried to tug her away from the well laden table, and as the two brawled in front of the table, I noticed a small child outside through the partially frosted window overlooking the room. The short boy was clad in a hooded green jacket and a thick scarf emblazed with small yellow stars. The gem planted on his head shimmered softly in the afternoon sun as he tossed a well-aimed snowball at his Sceptile.

The green-scaled and sizable lizard vaulted out of the way with deft ease, a smirk playing its features as the short male swung his fists in the air, throwing a tantrum. I could barely hear his enraged shouts from outside. The boy and girl stopped fighting and gazed out through the glass upon hearing the faintly audible screams of their frustrated small friend. The couple then shared a bout of amused laughter, his hand clamped around her wrist, her fingers digging into his shoulder blade.

"That Emerald's really cute," she sighed with a slight smile.

"Agreed," he concurred.

And when they realised that they were still touching, they abruptly leapt apart, hands dangling comically over their respective heads. The boy was the first to regain his composure as he cleared his throat, a fist to his mouth. He gestured in my direction, causing the female to arch an eyebrow.

"The blue coloured one, it's for you," he promptly informed her.

The girl bounded over to me, raw curiosity reflected in her sapphire eyes. She lowered herself into a squat, her hands cupping her kneecaps and wrinkling the red cardigan she wore. She stared intently, but refused to extend an arm to claim the present. The boy walked over and bended down next to her, tucking his feet neatly under himself to maintain the crisp shape of his blue sweater and dark pants. He reached out a hand and took up a palm-sized gift before throwing it into her arms. The girl hastily caught it with an upturned mouth and frantic eyes.

"Thanks," she said, starting to stuff the box into the pocket of her thick black trousers. I knew of several ways one could say in reply, like 'welcome' or 'not a problem'. Instead the boy went 'tsk, tsk', eliciting a confused grimace from the girl.

"Don't keep it yet, open it," he told her.

"Why would I do that? I don't need to listen to you." She stuck out a pink tongue.

An unhappy expression etched itself onto the boy's countenance. "Because I said so, I want to know if you like it," he explained with a controlled voice.

The girl bit her lip and told him with a stiffly nonchalant voice, "'Course I'll like it."

A large, silly smile graced the male's lips and his scarlet eyes brightened considerably at her words. She furrowed her eyebrows, "What's wrong with you? You look goofy," she informed him, arms akimbo.

The ends of his mouth lowered and his toothy grin became discreet, but no less joyful, I realised. "Nothing's wrong; but I'd like you to tell me what you think about that present though," he said to his friend. The girl exhaled a heavy sigh and held the present in her outstretched arms, scrutinizing it with diligent eyes.

"Fine, fine, if it'll get you off my back." She gave into his request and began to scratch the sheen of wrapping paper with her sharp nails, creating minor tears in the present. The boy held his hands to his alarmed face and made an indiscernible, high pitched shriek at that moment. He immediately dashed over to her side, arms flailing wildly about. The soft ears of the Mightyena and Decatty twitched slightly at the sound, but the two remained firm in their resting stance.

"Be gentle with it!" he ordered her with a shrill tone. The girl positioned the present over her head and backed away from the frantic boy, keeping the partially torn gift well out of his reach. She planted one hand squarely over his nose to prevent him from closing in. "Not my face! Your hands are filthy!" the boy cried through her palm, the only thing discernable on his head being the red-green Christmas-themed band of his weird hat.

Through the ruckus, the gift accidentally toppled out of the girl's hand and thumped onto the floor, its rectangular cover dropping open in the process. A green something spilled out from the open box and the boy swept up the gift in his hands, demonstrating deft agility unbecoming of his usual demeanour. He wiped it with the edge of his jumper and brushed away any lingering carpet dust before pointing an accusing finger at the girl.

"Be more careful!" he said.

"You were the one who knocked the damn thing outta' my hand!" she roared.

The boy ignored her and briskly inserted the gift into her messy hair. The girl raised her eyes as he fastened it down and combed her brown hair into a neat fashion. As his hand left her forehead, I realised that he had placed a green leaf-shaped clip upon her crown. The tiny clip seemed so modest from the lone spot where it clung from, keeping her fringe in place. The girl probed the clip with one finger as she walked over to the window to catch her faint reflection. He followed behind her, a hand resting on his waist, the other on his chin. The only word I could use to describe the boy was probably 'accomplished'.

"I wanted to get something that would make you seem more like a girl, but since you're so picky over dresses –" He stuck out a tongue before continuing, "a small clip would do, I supposed. And it even looks like a leaf! _Beautiful!_" he sang.

The girl frowned at that singular word, her cheeks instantaneously heating in shade. She sneaked a glance over her shoulder to see the mesmerised boy, before returning to the window to squint and run her fingers through her hair; contemplatively across the green clip. She then straightened her posture and departed the window side, a blank expression on her face. She seemed to be choosing, deciding what reaction would be best in a time like this.

"Thanks," she said, lowering her chin.

"So, do you like it?"

"I already told you I would like it, didn't I?" She frowned and looked away from him.

The boy smiled widely as he placed a hand on her head, his body language perfectly resonating _'You're very welcome'_. She jolted noticeably at the touch and instinctively elbowed him away. And as the boy fell back onto the lush carpet of the floor, he knocked into the sleeping Mightyena and Delcatty, startling them awake. And as the noisy yelps filled the room, a smile blossomed on the girl's face. She traced the outline of her hairclip with a gentle finger as the boy stroked his two Pokémon apologetically before jumping onto his feet. He started yelling at her for her barbaric behaviour and she began to retort with a high shout. The two young teenagers hurled quips back and forth in front of the dancing fire, blocking my view of the majestic flames. And their voices began to drown out the cheerful Christmas music. But despite all of that; I could still feel the warm, inviting Christmas spirit. The tension between the boy and girl had unmistakably vanished, replaced with only with a habitual practice of arguing.

And Christmas was essentially _there _in the flesh, in the room with the drowsy Delcatty and Mightyena; with the dining table of few overturned bowls and stray crumbs; with the hearty fireplace; and from the duo in the centre of it all. From that half smile the boy had on his face to the leaf on the girl's head which shined with a glow of the rich tenor that had descended upon the comfy room.

Trust me: I'm an expert on Christmas.

And just so you know, if I had a mouth, I would be smiling along too.

* * *

**a/n:**

Merry Christmas guys! I've sidetracked from the intended 'Sky' prompt to present you with this Christmas fic. I hope that you've enjoyed it and that Sapphire's present was well-suited. Tell me what you think :3 Oh, and by the way, this chapter was not written from the POV of a Pokémon, but I sincerely hope you loved it anyway. Have a great holiday, guys.


	13. PL : Sky

**A/N:  
**We've had a Ruby-centric piece. Now it's time for a Sapphire-centric piece, it's based off the final chapter of the RS arc in the Pokéspe manga.

Next up, #02- Kiss

* * *

**#43 – Sky**

Ruby could remember the first time Sapphire forced him onto Pilo and sent them soaring across the region – it was both terrifying and enthralling; but mostly terrifying.

**PL : Sky  
**

"What'm I gonna do?" Sapphire questioned, her voice embodying fluster in its purest form.

I angled my head so that I could spot my trainer. She had her arms wrapped tightly around the length of my neck, holding onto me and leaning against me more so than usual. It was as if she found the action more comforting than anything else at the moment. The coffee-haired human rested her cool cheek against the rough hide of my throat, her lip a thin, upturned line upon her face.

With a soft coo, I hoped that I was a good substitution in place of Toro, wondering if I could calm Sapphire and get her to share her worries with me. The afternoon breeze brushed by the two of us as I soared through the warm air, the clouds wandering aimlessly through the cerulean portrait of the sky.

"Y'know, about Ruby…" the girl coughed meekly, her cheeks darkening in shade at the mention of the boy.

Oh, I remember now. I had the very honour to be the Pokémon that witnessed said confession scene. No doubt, the others would seize the opportunity to clamber all over me for serious interrogation once Sapphire was caught off guard. I stifled a laugh – perhaps it was something more akin to a growl – and just smiled sheepishly at my embarrassed trainer. She produced an indignant grimace and used one balled hand to jab a playful punch at me.

"It ain't funny! I-I don't know how to face him now!" Sapphire panicked, her eyes reflecting urgency.

My facial features softened and I offered her a sympathetic look. Honestly, I wasn't a romantic, love stories always failed to catch my attention. But the Professor's interests and Sapphire's happiness – those were the two things that I truly took utmost interest in. Seeing the female being so bothered did nothing but discomfort me. But what could I do? I was merely a Pokémon, far from a love consultant. I guess even if you surpass humans in many aspects – the ability of flight, to make plants grow, to harness incredible strength – sometimes you just can't help but feel entirely powerless.

The young female sighed, biting her lip as a secretive smile played across the corners of her mouth.

"_I can't believe this!_" The tiny grin vanished as she shouted out, alarming me and causing me to jerk slightly off balance in the air. I hastily recovered from the abrupt shock and flew back on course; when I stared down at the earth, I realised that we had already passed by Oldale Town.

"I managed to beat eight of the most powerful trainers in the region, but I can't talk to a stupid sissy," Sapphire pouted, obviously displeased with the situation at hand. I looked back, only to catch her prodding with detraction at the badges pinned onto her bag. Her eyebrows were furrowed, and her mind seemed elsewhere as her gloved hand brushed across the metallic symbols. Doubt flickered in her eyes, and I could do nothing in my current position. I picked up speed and flapped my leafy wings with more gusto, hoping to reach the forest pictured in the near distance soon.

"You don't need to fly so fast, Pilo," Sapphire mumbled half-heartedly from behind.

Strange – she usually had a habit of coaxing me to hurry up.

Within the span of a few minutes, I was already hovering over the familiar canopy of the lush forest located beyond the boundaries of Littleroot. I searched for a clearing to land in, spotting a partial opening in the thick foliage of the woodlands after a few passing moments. I descended gently into the spacing between the branches of the towering oaks, taking extreme caution not to damage the shrubs and flowers as I touched down onto the damp soil. As I took a brief second to take in the refreshing feel of the surrounding environment, Sapphire bounded off my back.

She placed one palm over her eyes, preventing the bright sunlight from obscuring her view. I saw her nose wriggle as she tried to recall in which direction the Secret Base was, her namesake eyes scouring the vicinity to search for a recognizable feature of the forest. She then pointed her finger to the North, where a large clump of bushes resided and numerous oaks and maples grew. Sapphire nodded her head in that direction, indicating that she was about to leave me. She had a thankful look on her face, as she stroked my head and started to walk away. Her footsteps, while evenly paced, were lighter than normal; they barely left imprints in the loamy ground. She was still feeling uncertain.

Oh, what could I do to cheer her on?

I shuffled up to her side before she could disappear into the heavy verdure. The female halted and turned to face me, one eyebrow arched. Before she could speak, I lowered my neck and presented the yellow fruit that cultivated under my chin to her. It had been a couple of weeks or so since she had last picked them, now was the time when they were perfectly ripe, if I wasn't mistaken. A smile broke out on Sapphire's face, and I instantly knew that she understood my intentions. I stared intently at my trainer as she proceeded to pluck one, hesitate for a while, then pull out a second.

"Thanks, I'll do my best!" the girl beamed at me.

I growled, hoping that it would convey my faith and confidence in my trainer. She chuckled as she stored my fruits into her bag, and I felt my heart flutter with relief as the girl became less stiff. Once she zipped up the carrier, I began nudging her into the bushes, urging her forwards. She couldn't stall for much longer, lest her doubts would return once more.

"Alright, alright, I get it," Sapphire laughed and I stepped back away from her, an accomplished smile appearing on my face.

With that, Sapphire lowered herself onto her arms and began vaulting into the thickets. The branches rustled and the leaves cracked under her the weight of her travelling steps. Pretty soon, the sounds of nature faded off into tranquil silence as my trainer journeyed back to her secret base. I craned my neck and stretched my wings, limbering up my muscles before deciding to lumber off towards the small waterfall located somewhere around.

As I trudged through the emerald greens, I thought about how fun it would be, to see the two of them again sometime. It would get lonely in the forest without company, after all. Once Sapphire cleared all hurdles with Ruby, maybe we could take a ride through the skies together again, without life threatening or emotionally stressing conditions.

A _proper_ flight.

… yes, that would be nice.


	14. MM : Kiss

**#02 – Kiss**

She leaned her head towards Ruby, and the boy just couldn't move away from those crystal clear eyes.

**MM – Kiss**

I gazed inquisitively at the camera Ruby held in his hands, the one he usually had ready to capture pictures of the team's grand escapades and new outfits he had created for us. To my front, Relo and Sapphire were drifting lazily in the water. As cooling and tempting the lake was, I curled up around my trainer, far keener to accompany him. From my current position, the imagery of the waterfall was breath-taking. Sapphire expressed disinterest as my trainer carried on to take photos of the stunning landscape; the girl dived into the pool of water alongside Relo in the blink of an eye. When I looked back to Ruby, I was surprised to see him holding his camera in front of himself, pointing the clean lens of the device at the spot where Sapphire had been for a few lingering moments. His finger was resting on the button one would press to take a snapshot. I growled softly, wondering what the boy was doing. Ruby craned his neck to return my stare, a weak smile spreading across his face as he proceeded to leave the camera at his side.

"… I don't have a proper picture of Sapphire," he mused in a joking fashion.

Except I knew he didn't really find it that funny.

At this moment, Sapphire came up for air, taking it in slow and gracious breaths. Her Relicanth was nowhere in sight – and in a few seconds, she was abruptly jerked back down into the lake with a startled yelp. Ruby immediately sprang onto his feet at the sound of her unprepared voice, and I slithered swiftly beside him.

"Sapphire?" he called out to the silent lake surface.

A shiver travelled down the length of my back; I had an instinctive feeling that things below the water were not as serene and undisturbed as the current paradise of nature encircling us. I dove into the lake and promptly resurfaced to gesture towards its bottom. Ruby frowned at the prospect of getting wet from swimming, his crimson eyes uncertain as they scrutinized the water. But then, it seemed that worry for Sapphire's well-being overpowered his better judgement as he gave me a nod and slipped into the water. I checked to ensure his hold was firm – twice, just for extra measure – before propelling down into the deeper depths of the dark waters.

My heart began to palpitate wildly as I saw three intimidating creatures glowering at a worn out Relo and Sapphire. I felt the suffocating weight of guilt and stupidity on my back for not having been any faster than I was – the Tentacruel were not happy with the girl and her fish. I screamed out a demand for them to stop. I hardly managed to come off as fierce normally; but my frustration must have impacted them to some degree. The many-tentacled threat stopped short of hitting the battered Relo, much to my relief.

Ruby gave me a rough, unfamiliar squeeze, his expression cold and unforgiving – I recognized that face. I swam towards the enemy, ducking and dodging the surging tentacles with complicated manoeuvres that strained at the flexibility of my body. About to launch out to the one closest to the cowering Shellder near the bed of the lake, Relo's babbling caught my attention. The instant I saw the tentacle curling around the girl's leg, I gathered up a boost of strength and launched a beam of ice at the attacker. As Sapphire broke away from the frozen appendage, I sliced the tentacle for extra measure – more so out of pure, rugged, animalistic anger than anything else – earning a grim nod of acknowledgement from my trainer. Ruby kept one hand to his hat, tugging it down to prevent it from sliding off.

As Relo brought Sapphire to the surface, my trainer gave me The Nod. I did not hesitate, the time being too dire for any half-heartedness. I threw myself out at the two Tentacle and proceeded to attack them relentlessly – Ruby had trained me to fight without the aid of a trainer, in any case of emergencies. Because he needed air soon, I made the job quick: a well-placed slam of the tail to the head – concussion-inducing –, a winding charge into the body – it makes them short of breath – and a sharp pierce with the tip of my tail. I grimaced at the sight of black blood wafting across my line of sight, but turned away negligently. The last Tentacruel with the broken appendage was absolutely mortified – it dragged the bleeding and injured duo back with it, out of sight through a lower cavern that I hoped would lead of the lake.

When they finally disappeared, I shuddered and lowered my gaze, releasing the rigid tension and taking off a mask of sorts. I did not like being aggressive – this was the exact reason why Ruby chose not to fight; it was brutal and daunting and heart-wrenching to hurt others. The Cloyster and her children shunned away from me, the mother of the group enclosing her young with her large shell. My heart dropped into my gut, and I felt somewhat monstrous seeing the fear in their eyes. But my trainer was at my side again, gracing me with a consoling smile and wiping away a splatter of black from my cheek with one deft hand. I gave him a slow, heavy nod, trying to come off as fine and unaffected as I swam upwards, the perfect plan to lighten the heavy atmosphere brewing in my mind.

I emerged from the water, instantly poising myself, imagining crowds of eyes and hot, pinpointed lights upon me. Ruby caught on in no time flat, calling out and ordering a turn. I twirled, executing the move with the best delivery I could summon. _Just relax, be sincere, and be beautiful_, was what Ruby had taught me. I touched the ground and fanned my tail out in front of my face; taking on the persona of what I hoped would be an attractive Pokémon. I tried out a false come-hither glance, much to Ruby's impress and delight. My heart brimmed with joy and accomplishment as he grinned and proceeded to take photo after photo of me. I smiled sheepishly behind my tail – getting my picture taken was so awkward, but Ruby liked it, and I was happy when he was happy. The grim setting from before had mysteriously vanished, and that was all that mattered.

As Sapphire got out of the lake, I noticed that her one hand was dripping with blood from a large gash stretching across her lower arm. I winced at the sight. The girl then marched over to Ruby's turned back, clearly displeased – who wouldn't be, if their friend had just pretended that a life-threatening situation had not occurred? But Ruby was my trainer, and he must have had his reasons – too many to count, I believed.

I pointed out Sapphire's increasing proximity to him with my tail, and the boy immediately pivoted to face Sapphire, taking a picture of her in the process.

I had a feeling that that was no accident. Ruby instructed me to hand him his backpack, and once that task was completed, I slipped quietly into the lake. The boy would have an easier time dealing with Sapphire if they were alone. I glided through the lake until I found Relo's half-submerged form. I resurfaced next to him, and even though I had not meant to scare him, that was what still happened. The timid fish scooted away from me abruptly, and I felt uncertain about myself – was I that unapproachable? I tried softening my expression as I told him that he could relax around me.

Relo was certainly different from the other Pokémon I knew – Nana was on a jealous streak ever since I had evolved, like she had established some sort of rivalry between the two of us. Numerous times, I had told the Mightyena that I was not vying for Ruby's attention – I just wanted his happiness. Nana thought otherwise, but remained close-lipped about the whole situation; generally still a nice friend to have. Coco loved to coo and curl next to me, and Zuzu admired me unnecessarily. He was the strongest member of the team now; he certainly did not need to look up to me. Popo and Ruru were the only ones who seemed unchanged by my sudden evolution into a Milotic. Granted, Ruru had not been acquainted to me as a Feebas.

I did not dislike our quirky team, but Relo was a fresh relief from my usual conversational buddies. **  
**  
His uncertainty and naivety of a world outside the deepest floors of the seas intrigued me. But then, Ruby and Sapphire were talking softly and sitting closely together – a scene that took a firm hold of my attention.

"Didn't you see Mimi's performance just now? Wasn't she absolutely stunning?" Ruby's voice was loud and clear, much to my embarrassment. Did I really deserve such praises?

And then, the two continued to talk while I continued to observe – perhaps today would be the day where the two would admit their mutual feelings of affection. It certainly was a feat to keep said feelings bottled up for over four years. It was plainly obvious that they had matured into fine fifteen-year olds, Ruby wearing his open shirt and Sapphire in her swimming suit.

At the mention of a kiss, my heart flipped and I widened my eyes in anticipation for what was to come.

"What is a kiss?"Relo asked, his voice low and confused.

I was mildly overcome by shock at this, before taking to mind that the Water-type had only come into contact with humans since four years ago. And even though I was first caught by Ruby, I had escaped and eluded many fishermen before – not without sneaking glances at their portable television sets from a choice spot in the water – and had sufficient contact with the humans to understand most of their culture.

I searched my brain to think of a simplistic way to explain to Relo.

"It's something that humans do to show affection."

"You mean they don't rub their skins together?" came the second question.

"No, I don't think so. Now, just wait and see, Relo," I told the brown fish before returning my gaze to the two trainers near the lake.

Ruby stopped wrapping the bandages around Sapphire's injured arm, as if waiting in silence for her to make the first move. Which was exactly what she did, leaning forward and planting a kiss on my trainer's cheek – I think a goofy smile spread across my face without much thought, the two humans behaving too adorable for me to control myself.

Suddenly, the boy had one hand at Sapphire's neck, the other still gently grazing the bandages wrapped tightly around her arm. My body shook with dire premonition – something was going to happen.

"Do you know how worried I was, and how beautiful you look today?"

I melted. And I wasn't even the one who he was directing the romantics to. As their lips met in a sweet kiss, I swooned. Ruby had both his hands around her neck and tangled in her hair, Sapphire held her injured arm steadily on his shoulder, resting her other palm on the back of his neck. The two battled for dominance, as if they were having their usual childish fight. Ruby leaned towards Sapphire, only to be pushed back as the girl shifted closer to him, eyes closed, their lips never really parting. I shyly averted my staring gaze, too embarrassed to continue witnessing the scene.

Only then, did I notice that Relo had disappeared. I blinked and lowered my eyes to see the faint silhouette of his body flickering under the waters of the clean lake. Now, what was he doing there?

Sapphire's scream caused me to jolt in the waters, sending waves splashing as I quickly scoured the area of the reason of her distress. Only after double-checking, did I realise that nothing had invaded the tranquil lake. I looked back to the two trainers, finding my answer instantly. Ruby had accidentally grabbed passionately onto her injured hand during their kiss – it must have hurt. Judging from Sapphire's wide eyes and red cheeks and quivering lip, the pain brought her out of the previous daze she had fallen in with Ruby. The girl seemed to be overcome by the realisation of the intense kiss she had just shared with the boy. Ah, no matter, they would get over it and have a happy relationship from now on –

Hey, wait, she wasn't supposed to run away from his side! And she definitely wasn't supposed to yell out loudly and proceed to jump into the waters of the lake. But in the span of three seconds, all that was left of Sapphire's presence was the clusters of ripples riding across the surface of the lake.

I turned to Ruby curiously. His face was also tinted with red as he buttoned up his shirt with fumbling fingers. Once he was done, the boy stood up with a distant look in his eyes, his fingers touching his lips as he walked distractedly out of the clearing of the lake and into the thick foliage of the forest, nothing on him but a pair of swimming shorts and a drying shirt. He seemed somewhat detached, something he never _was_.

Oh dear.

-

* * *

**A/N -  
**Psst. This is a sister fic to _Innocence_, if you haven't noticed.

Ohoh, and guys, if you're getting bored of seeing me just posting up Frantic – do check my profile now, I'm currently taking requests for differing couples over a number of fandoms outside of Pokémon/other couples in Pokémon, for Valentines. I would love to hear from you (:

Next up; #48 – Waves


	15. WL : Waves

**#48 – Waves**

She liked it when both of them sat on her Wailord, and sailed off to unchartered places. Ruby on the other hand, required some tiring persuasion.

**WL : Waves**

The waves sloshed and the breeze picked up as I traversed across the grand plain of cerulean blue. It was a wonder sometimes, how I could never say for sure that I've familiarised myself with the vastness of the sea; it was ever-changing, yet the entire blueness stayed perpetually – wonderfully – the same. Though that might be a minor contradiction in itself, it was an acknowledged truth all the same.

Emerging from my thoughts, I recalled that today, I had companions.

With that, I lowered myself further into the water teasingly. Almost immediately, one passenger leaped onto his feet, and I could feel his hectic footsteps spreading out across my back in frenzied pacing.

"He's getting too close to the water!" Ruby blindly flung a hurtful accusation at me.

"Don't be an idiot, it ain't wrong for Walo to get more water," Sapphire absently replied. She bathed in the regal glow of composure, standing in a stark contrast from the irked Ruby. She was lying on her back, graciously taking in the vitamin D and enjoying every minute of the genial ocean and the tales it told.

The boy's footsteps were still stubborn and tickling on my skin; perhaps he was incredulous and suspicious of my intentions. That was what made it all the more entertaining and amusing, actually. And as Ruby wandered over to the area tentatively encircling my blowhole, I promptly realised that I had yet to release a portion of stored water. I rolled my eyes backwards, but unfortunately, I was only permitted to capture the sea to my immediate sides. _Nevermind_, I encouraged myself – my aim was never so poor. And with that set in stone, I released a fountain of glistening seawater from my spout.

The scream elicited from Ruby was most enjoyable to hear.

"See? He's doing it on purpose!" the male trainer whined accusingly, presumably drenched. I could picture him stuck in a stance with a pointing finger and a furrowed brow. I cracked a gleeful smile because the scene was plainly hilarious when it took full, unabashed form in my mind.

"What're you yapping on about? He needs to clear the water now and again, y'know," Sapphire only entertained his dilemma vaguely with forced explanation.

Ruby tapped an affronted foot on my back, at a tempo that I could notice. He seemed almost angry – his foot pounding on me deliberately with unnecessary force. But then again, I'd rather attribute his tantrum to the fact that Sapphire was paying him less heed than usual. How funny, human males were – it was a proven truth that they only admitted to the importance and dependence on an object in its significant absence.

Or perhap he was just jealous that Sapphire was siding with me.

Who could blame her, really?

* * *

**notes –**  
Why hello thar, everyone! Much thanks to _Snoaz_ for the beta, and I'm really glad we managed to make it in time for the release of HGSS in English, as short as this chapter is. But _squee_, HGSS 8D

In other news, starting from the next chapter, the other eleven Dex Holders will have their share in the limelight. Whee.

Next up, #08 – Happiness.


	16. RD : Happiness

**notes **- terribly sorry for my negligence to update this, but idk man, rubysapphire is getting rather hard to pull off . Anyway, a treat of 3 chapters. And thank you for all the love you readers, your comments to me, are like a glossy fashion magazine to Ruby. A large portion of gratitude goes out to Snoaz for the usual beta, too.

* * *

**#08 – Happiness**

He only found true happiness when she was right there with him, whether she was swinging on a vine or crawling on all fours in the dirt, it hardly mattered in the end.

**RD: Happiness**

Red retrieved his cap from the clump of bushes it had landed upon, slipping it back onto his head before circumventing the surroundings with an eye for detail, drinking in the sights of the fond scenery. The little trunks of shrubs Poli and he had planted back when they were nine or so had already grown up, reaching for the overhanging sun. The teasing wind had blown his coveted hat past the lab, to the edge of the quaint, peaceful town where the first patches of overgrown grass began to thrive. He inhaled the aroma of fresh air and salty sea, almost – almost, feeling like a young twelve-year old, and the desire to scamper freely through the wide open pavements of Pallet almost got the better of him. But then, reminded of his injuries, the soreness of his wrists, he sighed in acceptance, knowing that a seventeen-year old couldn't turn back time.

No one could, could they?

He grinned to himself, before turning to the side to see that particular boy – the young one, the one that only had a dozen years in his name – with the peculiar hat. Ruby, yes, that was his name. The _child_ – Red felt matured and surprised that he would be able to use the moniker from now on – had seated himself on a quiet, oak bench bordering the greenery and the humanity between route one and the his hometown.

Ruby, the boy's name, combed a brush through the fur of his Mightyena gingerly; his other hand was tender as he stroked her head. The canine seemed to bath in the sunlight with contentment, growling lowly and cushioning her head on his knees. Red jogged over, waving to the younger pokédex holder, whom he recalled to be quite the worthy strategist and trainer – albeit a tad on the eccentric side.

"Where's Sapphire?" he asked, taking priority in a succession of questions. It was so rare to witness the duo apart, whether the two of them were bickering or not, they were usually found together, a package – if you wanted one, you couldn't exclude the other. Lucky them, Red thought: if only he shared a smidge of the same relationship with Green – who was a mysterious drifter, and hardly ever as clingy or as emotional. Yellow too, who disappeared half the time and hardly ever stuck by his side unless they were involved in some hurriedly pieced together plan to destroy a corrupted organisation.

"Hanging off a vine or digging up a hole in the ground to mark her territory, for all I know." Ruby shrugged his shoulders, and Red wanted to laugh. And he did let out a chuckle or two, until he noticed the complete, absolute seriousness plastered on the junior's face.

"Ha– … seriously?" Red inquired.

"Oh, completely. The barbarian is so dirty, I can't stand it. Who would want to go trudging through an overgrown forest like that? Would you imagine the leaves and the mud you could get on your clothes?" Ruby responded rather dramatically, bringing the back of his head to his forehead and sighing aloud. "What's worse, my darling's fur would get ruined, wouldn't it?" he cooed softly. The Mightyena yipped and nipped playfully in the air.

Red tried not to look judgemental, for he had gotten lost quite a few words ago. He failed to understand what problem one could find from the beauty of nature.

"Anyway, I though Sapphire would be trailing you – since you're her idol, after all." Ruby sunk into the backrest of the bench, blinking scarlet eyes that bore only slight similarity to Red's own. The trainer furrowed his brow, and almost thought that the young boy was sulking to himself, from the tone he portrayed.

"No, no, she isn't – well, up until an hour ago," Red said with a strained smile, because the look Ruby addressed him with was strangely unnerving, "she said something about picking flowers in the forest, and sped off though."

"I'd have thought that the two of you would've gone off together, so it was strange to see you alone here." Red gestured to the direction of the city that was within walking distance, meaning to pinpoint the forest behind Viridian to the sitting boy.

Ruby stood up abruptly.

"I'm going to make sure she hasn't gotten herself into trouble," he said, robotically, and Red arched his brow at the sudden decision. But the adolescent had already tucked the brush into his bagpack, gestured to his Mightyena to follow, and before long, they were already walking on the path winding out of town.

"See you later," Ruby smiled a small smile.

Red grinned in response, though deep down, the nagging feeling of contradiction was gnawing at him. The teenager simply scratched his neck, fanned the summer air, tucked his hands into his pocket, and wondered if Green was free for a battle anywhere nearby. For the things one did not understand, his patented solution was to simply let the matter rest.

The glanced sideways to see Ruby's back, shivering, as he guided himself and his Pokémon carefully through the overgrowth of grass.


	17. BL : Telephone

**#09 – Telephone**

He ran a hand down his face as he realized that they would have to find other more prehistoric ways to communicate.

**BL: Telephone**

She considered rescheduling her facial and spa appointments, but that would deal serious, heartrending damage to her shopping trip to Goldenrod tomorrow. And worse still, the day after that, which she had already set aside as the perfect timing to capture pictures of Green off-duty, develop them, and sell them to his fans, thus making hordes of well-earned cash for another excursion to the mall on the third day. Oh dear – and she had readied her comfy flats and precious jeans even! Though, of course, the choice of handbag was still under deep, pensive consideration.

Blue groaned inwardly, sculpting a patient smile on her physical countenance – she hadn't expected that it would take this long to teach a young girl how to operate a pokégear.

She tapped a finger against the desk, and wondered when Crystal would be back from gathering field data to babysit the little wild child sitting across from her. As Sapphire fumbled with the minimal amount of buttons on the pokégear, she seemed no closer to comprehending the greater functions and untold mysterious of the confounded device. Blue glanced at her watch, pink and Jigglypuff-shaped, before jumping onto her feet in indignation. She glared at Sapphire, though more blaming than intimidating, before proclaiming:

"Come on, I'll take you with me to the spa!"

At Sapphire's blank, disinterested face, she quickly changed tactics, bringing out a well-practised smile.

"I'm sure they won't mind if I bring a friend," she said with her most persuasive, sugary voice. Her mouth was starting to hurt, and that was a feat no one other than notorious Green had achieved – until now. When she still elicited no confirmation from the girl, Blue grabbed, perhaps clamped, Sapphire's wrist with a force that reflected her urgency.

The brown-haired female gaped as she was lugged out of her chair, her unchained hand gripping tightly onto the grey pokégear a certain boy had handed to her as a means of communication. Blue mumbled discreetly under her breath, paying mind to have a little talk with Ruby when she found breather time. "B-but I don't go t'spas!" Sapphire attempted to reason, though in all aspects, it would be considered only fruitless at that point.

Blue shook her head, unrelenting as she glanced consciously at the homely Pikachu clock Crystal had hung to the wall of the main room of the lab.

"I don't have a flying pokémon that can get me to the city in time – but you do," she reminded the girl sharply, her voice allowing no disagreements or nonsense.

Sapphire sputtered, unable to find it in herself to be rude to anyone apart from that boy.

"You want Ruby to like you, right?" the teenager asked curtly. She turned the handle to the front door, and quickly, the two of them were out and racing to the town square – well, at least Blue was.

"W-what're you talking about," Sapphire replied, eyes straying and lips shrinking. She hurriedly peeled off the glove of her left hand and whistled after placing two fingers into her mouth.

As the rustle of leaves filled the air and a Tropius promptly appeared, pictured quite serenely in the backdrop of the white-cloud sky, Blue exhaled a breath of elation. Though the sight of the large creature descending, casting its rather large shadow on her, sent tingles of the past running down her spine, the brunette swallowed a gulp of ladylike courage. This obvious fear of flying-types was already much improved from the past, she had to hand it to herself for being so talented and gifted.

"You know what I'm talking about, don't you want to look pretty for him, hmm?" She winked teasingly.

Blue proceeded to clamber up the side of the grass-type with the leafy wings, dropping her feminine grace for just that moment – drastic times called for drastic measures.

She held out a hand for Sapphire, the other holding her hat to her head.

The young female pondered for a moment, as if weighing her thoughts and emotions. Blue stared impatiently at her watch, but chose not to rush the little girl. A smile broke onto her face as Sapphire took the offered hand and hoisted herself up onto the back of the quiet and admittedly friendly Tropius.

"Call Ruby and tell him we're going to Goldenrod," Blue laughed cheekily as the grass-type took to the air. Sapphire smiled sheepishly in response, but found no strength within herself to do said task for the entirety of the journey.


	18. GN : Jealously

**#22 – Jealousy**

His eyes flickered to her for that split second in the Battle Frontier, as she made conversation with a Pokemon Champion and his close runner-up.

**GN : Jealously**

Yellow was standing aimlessly in the middle of the room; eyes glued to something – or rather, someone. Green resisted the urge to smile at Red's spacey attitude when it came to the topic about relationships. In fact, the aforementioned good friend was too busy talking to a young and excited pokédex holder to even notice the gawking blonde. The young girl in question had a blue bandana wrapped neatly around her unkempt hair.

Sapphire, that was her name.

Her eyes shimmered with the beautiful colour of crashing waves, and Green couldn't help but compare those shining orbs with someone whom he knew. It was at that moment, which by some sheer coincidence on his part, did that very person he had been thinking, briefly about, appeared right beside him, a wide grin plastered upon her well-sculpted features. The Gym Leader of Viridian City side-stepped away from the ebullient teenager clad in the blue shirt and short crimson skirt; it was a trained reaction.

"What are you up to, Green?" Blue lowered her eyebrows and stared suspiciously at him as a cheeky smile drew itself over her full lips. Her long hazel hair cascaded behind her and framed her features a little too well. The male maintained the deadpanned look on his face and spoke in a controlled voice, "Nothing."

The sixteen-year old female stood on her toes and peeked over his shoulder, before a knowing grin played across her face. "Oh! I see! It's the boy," Blue snickered as she pointed at the person in question. Green craned his neck and gazed over to where the girl gestured at, catching sight of the boy who was called Ruby. The young male had two hands around a pair of brushes and was grooming the skin of his stiff Swampert, but his eyes were positioned elsewhere. Green trailed after his gaze, concluding that Ruby was staring at Red and Sapphire. He arched an eyebrow and returned his attention to the scheming Blue – he recognised that duplicitous smile on her sly face, and it would lead to nothing but trouble.

The suspecting male knew it all too well for his liking.

"What?" he inquired sceptically, failing to understand why Blue found the sight of Ruby spying on Red and Sapphire so interesting.

"Isn't it obvious Green?" Blue reached out her smooth hands and closed them over one of his arms. The boy instantaneously shook her soft fingers off his skin in one fluid motion, and kept his mouth closed. It signalled to the beaming girl that _no_, it was not obvious, and _no_, he did not like her touching him without prior warning. The female tutted wryly, wagging one dainty finger at his face, with the other hand perched gracefully on the curve of her waist.

"Don't you see?" she asked once more.

Green replied with a nonchalant shrug of the shoulders.

"He's _green_ with envy." Blue lowered her eyebrows and smiled audaciously.

The boy brushed off the thought of entertaining that she looked attractive, as well as the bad play on words, and retained his calm composure.

"And?" he questioned, in a tone that simply illustrated that he didn't care much about young adolescent crushes and short-lived puppy love. Still, Green couldn't help but allow his eyes to linger inconspicuously over Ruby's form, spotting that the brush he held in one hand was shaking in his iron grip – just very slightly.

As Red looked around and caught Ruby staring, the young boy swiftly turned away and mumbled something incoherent that Green could not hear. The Swampert positioned before the boy growled softly and gave the trainer an encouraging pat on the shoulder; soon after, the muttering red-eyed male took out a pokéball from his pocket and proceeded to withdraw the mudfish.

Blue just had to choose that moment to latch herself onto his arm and pull his gaze away from Ruby. "See? See? See what I mean?" she chirped redundantly.

Green cleared his throat before producing a blunt and clear, "No."

"Oh, come on! Lighten up a little!" The girl allowed a mocking frown to carve itself onto her quivering lip, but Green was buying none of it. He never really was as gullible as Red, which was why he usually saw past Blue's little performances. The boy chose to keep his mouth shut tight, an indifferent expression poising itself over his facial features. Blue scowled at his reaction to her little skit, but a smile had etched itself onto her face either way. And Green couldn't help but suppose that she looked rather beautiful, even when she was agitated – and proceeded to kick the very thought out of his mind.

"Let's help Ruby!"

She crashed landed into his train of thought, and within that instant, Green realised that that very train would be taking a rather horrible detour down into the depths of trouble.


	19. YW : Blood

**notes** – looking back, I think my writing's come a long way since the first chapter of 50FW posted about one year ago – big thanks to readers who've stuck around for so long, and to those who've just joined this boat of sporadic updating. However, I think I'll stick to writing short fics for the rest of the prompts from now on, if not I'll never get it done by the time I'm old and senile.

**warning **– serious prompt ahead.

* * *

**#27 – Blood**

She watched the blood trickle down his face for the second time in his life and her head spun while the unwanted memories flowed, she swore violently as she couldn't stop the tears from falling again.

**YW: Blood **

She flinched when a vulgarity tumbled sharply out of Sapphire's mouth and a thin stream of scarlet blood lined Ruby's pallid cheek.

His quiet groan became inaudible under the girl's desperate mumbling and heavy breaths.

The young trainer recounted to herself about shoddy first aid and the steps she had to take just then, all the while with a firm brow and a trembling lip. It was as if she could not afford to be scared; would not allow those sweaty palms and glistening eyes to overtake the reality that they had to cover the wound. Sapphire breathed at a rapid pace, chest heaving as she fumbled with the scissors, nearly slashing the smaller hand holding out the roll of bandages.

The brunette hissed out an exasperated 'sorry' to Yellow, swallowing a curse, before turning to Ruby who clutched a loose hand to his forehead.

Yellow shook her head violently, her ponytail shifting under her straw hat and her heart ricocheting throughout her body. The blonde felt the reverberations of her veins pulsing in her cold arms and feet; the tension pluming the atmosphere became an invisible suffocation.

The forest no longer presented itself as her personal realm of serenity. It suddenly seemed hostile and uninviting; the great trees elongated far over Yellow's head, stretching black shadows in front of the afternoon sun. She moved hastily onto her feet, hearing pebbles crack under her weight. The sound snapped her into the urgency of the present, and she rummaged through her own pack for anything that could be useful, only producing a bottle of water and a bottle of antiseptic.

Sapphire didn't seem to notice, her gloves faintly red and matching the colour of her eyes as she cradled Ruby's bare head and tried not to stare too long at the open scar. She wrapped the gauze around the injury with nervous fingers and shivering shoulders. Ruby was still largely incoherent and murmuring to her to relax and calm down and that he felt marginally fine – that the only thing he truly required was a set of clothes. She tried to laugh, tried to smile and punch him – but Yellow could tell that even she had limits to her strength.

And while she knew for a fact that she was the oldest, Yellow felt sickeningly like a helpless little child. She raised her hand, scrutinizing her palm – pieces of dirt aside; it had remained unscarred all these years. The water and antiseptic fell to the ground as the sixteen-year old found herself hurrying to the duo's side. She quickly held her palm over Ruby's head and picturing mended skin and a forest that would not be so cruel as to let an innocent boy's blood fill its roots.

Sapphire clutched her shoulder pleadingly, digging her brow into Yellow's tiny back and ordering herself not to cry.


	20. GD : Potatoes

**notes – **yes, finally some humour; or at least me trying to be funny after all my sad fics. Classic Gold is classic.

* * *

**#05 – Potatoes **

He failed to believe she ate them raw, and was determined to change her diet, whether she liked it or not.

**GD: Potatoes**

"What are you doing?" Ruby beheld the scene in horror. He directed his words to the branches of the voluptuous tree, regarding it angrily with arms crossed and brow knotted.

Gold cracked open his eyes, abruptly shaken from his short-lived nap. He groaned audibly, sitting up from the cushion of the grass. He gazed up into the leaves of the natural umbrella that blocked the rays of the sun overhead. "What's the problem now, Fashionable Lad?" he called out half-heartedly, rubbing his eyes as he released a long yawn.

"Well! The problem is that _someone_ isn't listening to perfectly sound dietary advice," Ruby quipped irritably, glaring openly at the innocent-looking tree.

Gold quirked an eyebrow as he leaned against the broad trunk of the tree in question, immediately wondering if the younger boy was growing weirder than he already was. However, when the dry leaves overhead began to rustle in protest, the proficient breeder yelped. He vaulted away from his favourite napping spot within the next second. He rushed to Ruby, observing the tree with uncertain eyes after securing a plausibly safe post behind his junior's back.

Suddenly, a female fell from the shield of the leaves, landing loudly on the soles of her sneakers. Gold relaxed when he spotted the blue bandana and the chocolate-coloured hair, straightening his posture and coming out from behind the exasperated Ruby. Sapphire had an armful of what seemed to be potatoes, raw and brown and apparently… half-eaten.

"I told you not to eat them raw! It's positively disgusting, you barbarian!" the young boy reasoned fiercely. There was a worried quality in Ruby's voice, and Gold wondered if he was nagging to her, like what Crystal prided herself in doing to him on every occasion.

In response, Sapphire swallowed the mouthful of potato she was chewing. "They taste fine t'me," she stated confidently, hugging the stash closer to her body.

"That's because you're used to eating rubbish!" Ruby argued.

"What does that mean?" the girl growled.

Gold took in the scene, before deciding that it was time he showed his potential as a mediator. He stepped between the two squabbling juniors, holding his hands up to calm them down. "Wait, wait, you two," he sighed, watching as Sapphire and Ruby stopped speaking to look at him.

"So… what's the problem here?" Gold asked bluntly.

Ruby and Sapphire seemed to fall face first onto the ground at his question, but the two quickly recovered owing to the copious energy they seemed to possess.

"She's eating raw potatoes – raw!" the boy started, his voice almost insulted.

"And he's being a sissy about it!" Sapphire added in complaint.

The two proceeded to bridge the distance between each other, fighting enthusiastically all the way till they stood flaring in front of Gold. The older boy watched the two fire arguments back and forth with ease, and he was relieved that Crystal and he did not indulge in such a primitive form of flirting. As they continued their aimless bickering, Gold worked to find a solution to his interrupted nap – and he quickly found the answer.

He plucked a pokéball from his belt and called out a trustworthy companion, the crimson light and resulting creature catching Ruby and Sapphire's attention.

"Explotaro, do me a favour and cook these potatoes for Ruby and Sapph', " he told the keen typlosion, smirking at his resourcefulness. The beast nodded eagerly, trotting over to the dumbstruck duo and proceeding to heat the potatoes they held in their hands with the flames that laced his neck – never mind that the inferno barely touched the girl's forehead. Explotaro smiled at his handiwork once he was done, before making his way to the base of the tree and settling onto his haunches.

"Ta-dah! They've been cooked! Now you can enjoy your potatoes!" Gold celebrated with open arms.

Ruby and Sapphire stared at him, brushing ashes off their stiffened shoulders. The scene seemed oddly familiar.

"No need to thank me!" he laughed admirably, bathing in the glory of the act itself. He smiled at their open mouths and wide eyes, figuring that they were too suspended in gratitude to thank him properly. The teenager nodded his head, knowing that it was understandable – sometimes, his astounding intelligence surprised even himself.

"You two run along now. Go, go," Gold shooed them with his hands before settling onto Explotaro's warm pelt, preparing for another nap.

And the duo seemed unable to disagree with his adept persuasion, staring from the black potatoes and back to him before waddling away quietly, for once.


	21. SL : Pain

**notes** – please spare a look at my profile page now, if you have the time

* * *

**#04 – Pain**

She ran her eyes remorsefully over his scar, her heart paining as she realized how much he had sacrificed just for her.

**SL: Pain**

He recognised the remorse twisted up in her eyes, a regret so familiar on his skin that it made him feel uncomfortable just to look at her. It may have been the colour of her eyes, that her hair was a scarce shade of brown lighter than Blue's; it might have simply been the way she gazed at Ruby.

Silver had lived through this before, a decade earlier perhaps, when everything around him was built from the hardest of ice and the only warmth he could feel came from Blue's gloved hands. Sapphire shared the same expression his sister always had back then; a sad, sad frown tacked onto her pale face. It reminded Silver of days surviving off two meals and five hours of sleep, made him relive the crying and the fear he thought he'd left behind once he became a teenager. The one thing that always dogged his mind was how he had been unable to hoist Blue out of her past misery.

Sapphire leaned closer to the bedside and held onto the young boy's hand like a lifeline. She refrained from crying and talking, but Silver could read her eyes well enough to see the anxious terror written at the back of her mind.

When he was seven and Blue was nine, he'd already learned to understand his sister through the eyeholes of her mask. It was a fundamental ability of his, something which he did not take pride in, especially in a time like this.

Ruby was bandaged up snugly, the scar on his head hidden underneath a thick gauze and tape. The doctor had reassured them that he would be fine after a week's rest, prescribed pain-killers and antibiotics like a grocery list before leaving them as they were. It did not stop Sapphire from worrying, from blaming herself over and over again at the bottom of her heart – that much, Silver could see. He tucked his hands into the pockets of his pants and inched up to the chair Sapphire had occupied for the past few hours.

"He'll be alright," he mumbled. Sapphire bolted upright and turned to him. She overcame the initial surprise of hearing his voice, sniffing and blinking the tears out of her eyes, before nodding in eager agreement.

And maybe, somehow, Silver finally did something right. He couldn't comfort Blue back then (would never be able to do it now); but at least he could say something to a young girl with brown hair and pretty eyes.


	22. CY : Rain

**notes** – massively sidetracked from the original prompt, but there is glorious mangaquest! But yesss, this is longer and I kind of like this a lot, so I hope you do too (:

* * *

**#06 – Rain**

When she refused to use an umbrella to shelter herself, he defiantly threw his own aside much to her surprise and alarm.

**CY: Rain**

Gold was fifteen minutes late when he finally reached the meeting spot. Crystal frowned as he joined her side underneath the shelter over the entrance of the pokécenter, having already prepared a solid list of reasons why he should start being punctual for once. However, two things prevented her from scolding Gold. First, she knew that he wasn't going to listen – she just had a depressing habit of lecturing him. Second, it had been raining mercilessly over Olivine. Gold was drenched from head to toe, already puddling the ground at his feet.

"Didn't I tell you to bring an umbrella?" she sighed, gesturing to the three she'd propped against the wall of the building. "Natee specifically mentioned that it was going to rain today," she said with a slight slip of exasperation, proceeding to unzip her bag.

"You can't blame me! I just forgot, y'see. It can't be helped," Gold explained happily as he took off his cap and goggles to shake them dry. The water droplets splattered over the pavement and on Crystal's sneakers.

"I won't even bother arguing with that logic," she replied, barely forcing down the sheepish amusement in her voice. As the boy began to smear his hands against his wet jacket in an attempt to make it dry somehow, she took out a blue-coloured handkerchief from her bag.

"But now we won't have enough umbrellas for everyone– stay still, will you?" Crystal instructed sharply, attempting to wipe the rain off Gold's arm.

"You're acting like my mom." The boy griped though he didn't show any other signs of objection to the attention she was paying him. She took his hands, larger than hers by a fair bit, and wiped them dry without a second thought. Crystal wondered when he was going to grow up. Sure he was already taller than her – she could hardly believe they had been the same height just six years back – but she wasn't exactly convinced that he'd matured very much on the inside. It worried her, sometimes.

She absently dabbed his cheek with the handkerchief, and when Gold turned to look at her, Crystal realised that his face was far too close for comfort. He looked sort of – _cute_ – with his normally explosive hair matted down like that– no!No, he looked_ normal_ – normal, and unreliable and fifteen-minutes-late. She was just tired out from travelling from New Bark to Olivine, she wasn't functioning properly.

"On second thought… " Gold started to say, his eyes lighting up while a delighted smile unfurled on his face.

"H- Here! Dry yourself!" Crystal reacted quicker, shoving the soggy cloth at him before taking one wide step away.

Gold looked tragically disheartened, an exaggerated frown appearing on his face. Crystal contemplated running away, leaving her choking embarrassment behind with the hopeless boy. She was nearly seventeen, and Gold still made her feel like such a sputtering little girl sometimes, it was maddening and frustrating. She tucked her hands behind herself and swung a nervous leg at the ground, not knowing what else to do. They were supposed to meet Ruby and Sapphire here. The two juniors were travelling via cruise ship from Hoenn over to Johto – for Sapphire's field research and Ruby's much-needed shopping therapy –, and they deserved a warm welcome to the region. Silver couldn't make it because he'd already planned to hold a quiet get-together with his father.

"Make sure Gold doesn't come and bother me," he'd appealed to Crystal with a serious voice and effective, faithful eyes. She'd been confident enough to promise the redhead that she could handle Gold last week, but now she wasn't exactly sure.

From the corners of her eyes, she saw that Gold was looking at her as he wiped himself with the handkerchief, an indifferent expression on his face. He looked older all of a sudden, and Crystal felt her face flush. She watched the rain, splashing flowers on the streets and draining underground, wishing she could do the same too.

* * *

"We only have three umbrellas," she started talking again after successfully righting her thoughts and putting everything back in place on the shelves of her mind, "because you forgot to bring yours." She glared at him.

"And?" the breeder asked, unfazed and moving restlessly from side to side.

"Which means two of the four of us have to share later," Crystal stated, trying to avoid the implications.

"Okay." Gold shrugged.

"I'm not going to share an umbrella with you!" the girl suddenly burst out, jabbing an accusing finger at him. She winced soon after, noticing how much she sounded like a childish schoolgirl, but she _had_ to get it across.

"Okay," Gold smirked, raising an eyebrow. "You sure? All the ladies want a piece of this."

Crystal ran a hand across her forehead, unable to piece together any coherent reply to the ridiculous words she just heard.

"I always get I want, Crys," the boy advised her.

"Right… " she replied, incredulous.

* * *

"Crystal! Gold!"

She looked up upon hearing her name. It seemed that the ship had arrived earlier than expected in spite of the slight storm. Sapphire strolled leisurely under the downpour and up the street, an excited smile colouring her face. Ruby, on the other hand, bolted towards them, gripping his bag pack secure over his head. His face seemed deadly focused and stern in comparison to Sapphire's.

"Oh, I knew I should have brought an umbrella along," the young boy groaned once he was under the shelter. He gave his wet hat a light tug, a depressed aura surrounding him. Gold loomed behind him, an eager look on his face. Crystal slapped the boy's wrists away from Ruby's hat before he could make his move, making a reprimanding sound through her closed lips.

"Sapphire!" Ruby turned around and called. "Just what are you doing? Get in here before you catch something!" He motioned for his partner to come under the shelter. The problem was that the girl seemed preoccupied with jumping into wayward puddles dotting the street.

"Hey, that looks like fun!" Gold commented, already stepping one foot out.

"Wait!" Crystal ordered, grabbing onto his defiant elbow and pulling him back under the shelter. "You just dried yourself, and now you want to get wet again?" she questioned him, a hand on her waist.

"Oh, right! Here you go." He took out the folded handkerchief from his pocket and placed it in her hand. "Thanks," he grinned. The girl let go of him, thrusting the handkerchief into a pocket of her bag.

"Welcome," Crystal mumbled, staring down at her ankles just as Sapphire walked over to join them.

* * *

As Sapphire twisted the water out of her hair and Ruby mourned over the colossal damage she was dealing to it, the rain didn't look like it was going to let up anytime soon. Crystal nodded to the umbrellas next to Gold, and the boy responded with a thumbs-up and an 'I-totally-know-what-to-do-because-I'm-awesome' smile, which only made the girl even more unsettled.

"You can take this one, Ruby." Gold threw Ruby the first umbrella, a red one with tacky flower patterns. The boy looked like he'd been given a bloody dagger instead, his face twisting into a horrified expression at the sight of the umbrella's design.

Gold ignored his junior's crisis, instead passing the blue coloured umbrella to Crystal.

"And I'll share the last one with Wild Girl here, if no one minds," Gold sang out with happiness, patting Sapphire's shoulder.

"I mind!" Crystal and Ruby snapped immediately.

Sapphire didn't seem to mind at all, though.

* * *

Gold and Sapphire's faces seemed to mirror each other ominously, their eyes narrowing with interest.

"Sorry, Ruby! I didn't know Sapphire was taken." Gold had a knack for apologising without actually apologising.

"'Course I'm not!" the girl beside him corrected. "But if Crystal wants to share the umbrella with you, I'd be more than happy to oblige!"

Ruby and Crystal exchanged mortified glances. They could have held a 'kill us now, please' sign just then and there.

"I don't mean it that way!" they retorted in unison.

Gold erupted with a bout of uncontrollable laughter. Sapphire had the decency to at least control herself for a second. After that, she too succumbed to the urge and joined her senior in the festivities.

"I – I just don't want a pervert like you to get too close to Sapphire," Crystal defended herself, raising her voice so it could be heard over the two's laughing.

"And I demand a more acceptable umbrella!" Ruby added on with a firm nod of his head.

Gold tried to speak, one hand clutching his stomach, but failed to pronounce any discernable words. He staggered on the spot, and Crystal was almost sure that he was about to fall over in his somewhat frightening and humiliating hysteria. The umbrella slipped out of his hand and conveniently landed in the mud of the garden lining the pokécenter's sidewalk.

Somehow, Crystal could tell that that wasn't an accident. Gold was pretty smart when he wanted to be, or at least – he was good at pretending to be smart.

* * *

"Gold" she gritted her teeth as she stomped over to the rows of flowers. She fished the umbrella out of the dirt by its handle before returning to the happy duo and the harassed little boy.

"Oops! Sorry, that was completely my bad!" the boy recovered enough from his episode to apologise. A stray chuckle leaked out of him every now and again. "Looks like we'll have to share it in pairs, now," he said these words expectantly, his eyebrows raising.

"Okay. I'll share with Sapph' and you and Ruby use the red umbrella," Crystal seethed.

Ruby looked like he was on the verge of crying.

"I don't want to be three feet near this monster!" He pointed an insulted finger at Gold. "And I don't want this umbrella!" He waved the offensive thing in the air. "God! Can someone just listen to me for once?" Ruby began raving dramatically. Crystal was honestly scared.

"Right, right. Calm down, sissy," Sapphire sighed, a small smile still on her face. She grabbed the blue umbrella out of Crystal's hand before she could argue. The young girl gave Ruby a smart slap on the back to shut him up, snatching the ugly red umbrella from him and launching at Gold, who looked perfectly fine with whatever was happening.

"Let's go!" Sapphire roared, opening the beautiful blue umbrella and dragging Ruby by the collar of his shirt with her. Literally _dragging _him_, _with his shoes screeching against the wet pavement. The poor boy seemed too tired to even walk properly.

* * *

Crystal stared at the two as they began walking off, her mouth agape. Gold appeared beside her, one hand taking the dirty umbrella from her, the other pressing the button that opened the clean, red one.

"Well! Let's get going!" he said plainly.

Crystal couldn't organise the numerous thoughts flashing through her mind into mere words. She settled on smiling despite everything, and shaking her head at the scheming boy. They followed after Ruby and Sapphire, their footsteps creating tiny ripples on sheet of water over the ground.

She began to shiver as a wind rolled past them, berating herself for coming in her usual outfit in such weather. The thin white jacket and yellow shorts weren't doing much to protect her from the cold. Just as she intended to wrap her arms around herself, Gold told her to hold onto the umbrella. When she heard Gold rustling next to her, she looked to see him shimmying out of his jacket. He managed to take it off without much trouble, beating the dust and water off it with one spare hand, before throwing it over her shoulders.

Crystal nearly dropped the umbrella.

"Didn't I say so? I always get what I want," Gold smiled triumphantly. And he looked exactly like the young, proud eleven-year old boy she'd grown to love. The jacket was a little muddy from touching the umbrella Gold was taking care of, but Crystal couldn't fault him at all.

She didn't want to argue any longer. She leaned closer to him, and decided to let him be right, just this once.


	23. EM : Wind

**notes **– Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all my readers! Thank you for staying with me through all the sporadic updates and the crazy, unorganized stuff I write. I appreciate every single one of you. You can still request drabbles from me, the link can be found in my profile page.

* * *

**#19 – Wind **

No matter how cold it was on some days, Sapphire just wouldn't stay indoors, and Ruby had to grudgingly follow along, just to make sure she was safe.

**EM: Wind**

"What is she doing at a time like this?" Ruby stared at the clock on the wall in the living room, his words all impatient and angry. Emerald was a good listener though, and he managed to catch the tone of worry and concern hidden in his voice.

As Ruby paced back and forth, Emerald sat on the couch with Coco, scrutinizing her out of habit. He deduced that the feline hailed from Johto. Her eyes were bright and her nose was twitchy with a certain foreign quality; these little details gave her history away. She must have hatched from an egg and grown up with Ruby from her first wobbly steps.

Finished with his quick observation of the delcatty, Emerald turned his attention to the news report flashing importantly on the television. The news caster was standing with a map of the Hoenn region, using a metal pointer to circle the towns and routes that would be affected by the incoming hurricane. This had nothing on the tantrum the weather threw when Kyogre was rampaging through the seas, but it was serious enough for the weathergirl's frown and her constant instruction for everyone to stay indoors and wait for the storm to pass.

Sapphire had bolted out of the house just after the first warning of the impending storm appeared on the TV, insisting that she would be back in a flash. She still wasn't back half an hour later. Emerald looked out the window of the house. Ruby had already beaten him to the punch, clinging to the sill with his spectacles on his nose. A heavy rain was already pouring over Littleroot, splattering the windowpane and blocking their view.

"Sapphire went to her secret base to fetch something, right?" Emerald asked, if only to break the silence that cloaked the room.

"_Our_ base," Ruby corrected, his eyes never leaving the watery landscape outside the window. "I have no idea what would be so important that she'd have to go off like that," he sighed, presumably frustrated by her recklessness.

"I mean, I have more important things there than her, and here I am!" He twirled his hands twice and gestured to his obvious existence in the room. Emerald nodded very, very slowly, trying to pretend that this was a normal conversation he could follow.

"Honestly, am I really the only sane one here?" Ruby asked no one in particular. Then, he looked at Coco for an answer and the pokémon cocked her head, pretending not to understand.

"Emerald?"

Oh, the pros of being a pokémon in Ruby's presence.

"Why don't we just sit tight and wait for Sapphire to come back? I'll bet she's on her way right now," Emerald said, ignoring the question. He winced as thunder sounded over their heads, hoping that Ruby's house would hold out.

"Right, I can do that," Ruby answered. He walked over and sat down on the couch, hands poised on his knees. He took his glasses off, wiped them with his sleeve, inspected them, and put them on before sitting still on the sofa. This only lasted for a few seconds, after which he stood up and began pacing around again, thumb on his chin.

"She's taking too long," he mumbled, his eyebrows scrunching. Emerald didn't like that look and what it would entail.

Ruby wordlessly pulled up the collar of his red shirt and started for the front door, eyes intent. Emerald turned to look over the back of the couch, his mouth opening to stop his friend from going into the eye of the storm just to bicker and flirt unnecessarily with a girl. Before Emerald could place his words, Ruby came to a stop at the door, apparently distracted.

He stared at the variety of umbrellas in the rack.

"Which do you think matches best with my outfit?" Ruby asked.

Emerald nearly fell off the couch.

He always knew that Ruby was a strange, strange (not to mention sanitary) boy – but his blatant disregard for the great winds outside was odd, even against the high standards he'd already set. Emerald hoisted Coco off his lap and set her down on the carpeted floor.

"What the heck are you going on about?" He rushed over to Ruby, who was picking up and examining a red and blue umbrella in his hands.

"You're right! I make anything look good," Ruby agreed, "I should focus on finding Sapphire."

"No!" Emerald yelled. "To both!" he added, raising the stilts on his feet so that he was at eye level with Ruby.

"You're crazy if you're thinking of going out there right now!" Emerald continued, his voice pitched high and loud because he didn't know any other way to get the message across to Ruby.

The boy in question didn't seem affected by his outburst, putting the umbrellas back into their places, straightening one that wasn't standing straight, before picking the one with a green pattern.

"You're crazy if you think Sapphire's going to be alright out there," Ruby replied quite blankly. "She's a cave girl with frankly intimidating and filthy survival instincts – _not to mention a bit of a bad temperament, but I disgress_ – but I wouldn't want to overestimate her abilities. She'll get cocky otherwise."

Emerald was stunned, unable to form a response. He felt guilty for not being able to be as dumb as Ruby, for not being as determined to fish Sapphire out of the storm, but really – Sapphire was tough and she could take care of herself. Compared to her, he was small and he didn't like getting wet and – okay, he was acting like a bigger sissy than Ruby, making up all these excuses.

"You're right," Emerald sighed, his shoulder slumping as his stilts lowered automatically.

He felt a hand on his head, and looked up to see Ruby smiling at him. "Don't worry, I'll get her back in no time flat, you stay indoors with Coco."

Ruby turned the doorknob without another word or wink, opening the umbrella and stepping out into the plummeting walls of rain. Emerald gripped the edge of the door, blinked away the droplets getting into his eyes, and watched as the boy travelled further out despite the cold. He could already hear Ruby bawling about how his hat and clothes were getting mauled by the rain, and wondered if this was a good idea. With the way things seemed, Ruby might need to be rescued by Sapphire in the end.

Emerald broke away from his thoughts as he saw Ruby stopping in the near distance, jumping and waving frantically at him. Emerald gulped, but a nudge at his ankle gave him the courage to grab an umbrella off its stand and hurry out after Ruby. Coco watched the door dutifully in his stead.

As he marched through the powerful rain, the wooden joints on his extended body creaked. Emerald managed to see that Ruby was with someone else. Only when he got closer, could he make out the bandana and face of Sapphire. She was completely drenched from head to toe.

However, she still had the energy to fight against Ruby. His hand was set on her shoulder, desperately attempting to cover her and him with the single umbrella he held. The girl was carrying a large bag, protecting it from the rain by hugging it close.

"Quit it! I'm fine!" Sapphire growled.

"You quit it! I don't want to get wet!" Ruby snapped back though he still tried to shield her from the downpour, his left shirt sleeve soaked.

"You two both quit it! Stop acting like stupid kids," Emerald shouted over their argument, "if you wanna' flirt, at least do it in a dry place, geez," he muttered, sheltering Sapphire with half of his umbrella. He had to stretch his hand up, the mechanisms of his stilts failing in the rain, leaving him stranded at his normal, short height.

* * *

"What were you doing at the secret base?" Ruby interrogated Sapphire as soon as they were back inside and dry.

"Getting some stuff that woulda' otherwise been destroyed by the storm," the girl answered, toweling off her hair. Ruby couldn't stand to see her grotesque attempt at that, taking the wet cloth of out her hands and proceeding to dry her hair himself. Rather roughly.

"Ow - ! You're doing this on purpose!" Sapphire closed one eye and bit her lip.

"You deserve it for being so rash." Ruby sniffed, completely content with the strength he was exerting on her head.

With nothing else to do and not really wanting to have any part in their conversation, Emerald granted himself the permission to empty the contents of the bag Sapphire had been carrying. He wondered what could have been so important for her to race off into the stirrings of the hurricane.

Pokédolls rolled out at his feet, all slightly wet but otherwise intact. This was followed by a sewing kit and a number of things that seemed to be half-knitted, including a scarf as a glittery cape. Emerald gaped at the sight. He gazed at Ruby, who was gaping as well.

Sapphire lowered her head to hide her expression. She snatched the towel from Ruby, threw it at his face, and stomped out of the room.


	24. DI : Taste

**notes –** Poor Diamond. Still, as the saying goes, 'bros before ojous'! In which Diamond realizes that the jealousy is really overrated. And yes. I like bad puns. So much. I'm not sorry.

* * *

**#24 – Taste**

She would never admit that the cakes he baked were far better than any old berries in the jungle.

**DI: Taste**

Ruby placed the chocolate cake in front of him and Sapphire, slipping the oven mitts off with an accomplished smirk on his face. Diamond could hardly wait any longer.

"Is it fine for me to take a bite?" he asked, mouth watering.

"Of course, of course," Ruby said, "after all, you were the one that helped me get the hang of this baking thing."

"Not sure why you'd wanna' add another un-masculine trait to the list, but if it has to do with food, I won't complain," Sapphire commented from the stool beside Diamond's. She exchanged a look with Ruby across the kitchen counter, the two throwing wordless challenges at each other. Diamond was less concerned with them and more preoccupied with slicing himself a piece of the cake. It appeared captivating and appetizing on the marble stand Ruby had placed it on.

The first bite was always the most telling and exciting – whether a cake or poffin was too sweet or too soft or needed more love – Diamond felt confident of his judgement. He munched on the cake with enthusiasm, the flavours blossoming on his tongue.

"This is delicious – " _chomp_, " – a little underbaked – " _chomp_, " – but I think you mixed the ingredients well."

As Diamond dove in for another forkful, Ruby clapped his hands in celebration. Sapphire dipped her finger into one of the swirls of chocolate on the top tier of the cake, sucking on it thoughtfully.

"Ewww, use a fork next time!" Ruby scolded.

"Calm down, sissy," Sapphire replied. She licked her lips, as if searching for something to say.

"Wild berries taste better," she decided after awhile.

"Are you sure that that isn't your neanderthal speaking?" Ruby asked, barely avoiding a punch in the arm. "You've lived off berries your whole life. Your taste buds must be conditioned to only like their taste."

"I'm serious!" Saphire insisted with a shout. The girl marched over to the kitchen window, opening it with one hand. "Wait here, I'll show you!" She pointed at the two boys before bracing her foot against the windowsill and leaping out of the room, much to Diamond's surprise.

"Does that always happen?" he asked, polishing off the crumbs on his plate.

"More than you can imagine," Ruby said with a resigned smile. "My family calls that the Sapphire window since it's on the side of our house facing Professor Birch's lab. She always comes through there instead of the front door like a normal person. She's complicated." The boy almost said this with fondness.

"It must be nice to have the girl you like living next door," Diamond said with a sigh. It wasn't easy for him to visit Missy all the time, mostly because her mansion and its security guards were daunting, even with Pearl there to back him up (and Pearl was _always_ there when Diamond visited Missy, never letting a chance slip him by). The thought of her only twenty steps and a door's knock away, like Ruby and Sapphire, made Diamond's heart thrum with warmth. Like a bowl of hot, creamy soup.

Ruby sputtered. "T-The girl I like? Did you miss the memo, Diamond?" he coughed. "Sapphire and I aren't like that, and I don't know who gave everyone the bright idea to assume that we were. We have completely different interests and tastes in fashion, she always disagrees with me for the sake of disagreeing, I can't understand her fascination with dirt, and…."

While Ruby ploughed through a long list of convincing reasons why he and Sapphire didn't have romantic affectations for one another, Diamond found the marble stand empty and the last piece of cake in his stomach before he even realised it.

"Do you have anything else to eat? I'm still feeling a little hungry." Diamond twiddled his thumbs, embarrassed for asking so much when he was a guest in the house.

Ruby stopped in the middle of a sentence, his brow rising when he noticed that the cake was gone. Thankfully, he didn't fuss over it. The boy walked behind him to check the pantry and the fridge. He returned to the counter with an apologetic shake of the head.

"Mum must have forgotten to do the grocery shopping this week. I'd better go out and buy something for dinner, or we'll all starve to death," Ruby sighed. "Why don't you stay here and wait for Sapph'? With her caveman reflexes, she'll be back here in no time with her berries."

"Okay," Diamond agreed. He reached into his back pocket to take out a half-eaten riceball he'd kept just in case. "S-sorry for the trouble!" he called out as Ruby slung his bag over one shoulder and prepared to leave the house. The older boy simply gave him a wink and a smile before disappearing out the door. If only Pearl could be like that when he got angry, it would save Diamond from a mountain of aches and sore ears.

He chewed, pensive and content, on the crushed remains of his mid-morning snack in the quiet kitchen. Only minutes ago had Ruby been chronicling the ways he and Sapphire weren't in love. He envied them because they could afford to pretend to hate each other. There was no third party, no person to turn their relationship into a triangle. The two of them could be together anytime they wanted. Diamond finished up the rice ball, but his stomach felt emptier than ever.

Even if Pearl was his best friend, it didn't prevent Diamond from the pang of jealousy he experienced whenever Missy and Pearl spoke between themselves or looked at each other a little longer than necessary. It just made everything worse. Over their trip across Sinnoh together, he learned to suppress these emotions with food. Eating always solved his worries, or at least diverted his attention away long enough.

He loved Pearl as much as he loved Platinum – he couldn't risk ruining what the three of them had. Times like these, Dia wished he wasn't as emotional or sensitive or perceptive. He wondered if Mespirit ever felt this way. Maybe it would be alright to sulk for now, just for a little bit.

"I'm back!"

Sapphire burst through the open window, leaves and twigs snagged in her hair. Diamond jolted upright, staring as the girl hopped off the sink and onto the floor. When she asked him about Ruby's whereabouts, Diamond dutifully explained the situation to her.

"He could've waited for me," she said, unzipping her pack and pouring an assortment of berries out onto the table top. "I always help him with shopping." The girl combed the leaves out of her hair and offered some of the fruits to him.

As Diamond savoured the pecha berry in his hands, he let a question slip. "So you two get along well? I mean, even though you fight a lot?"

Sapphire, who was crunching down on a cheri berry, nodded.

"Y'see, Ruby's a really complicated fellow." She sat cross legged on the table, clearing her throat. Diamond felt a strong sense of déjà vu. "I think I've got him mostly figured out, but I dunno'. He's weird so you can never predict what he's going to do next."

Maybe he was imagining it, but Diamond could almost hear the faint _'that's what I like about him'_ lost in her words. The girl ventured on to tell him about her and Ruby and a bet they placed when they were ten. It was a long tale, but Sapphire had gathered sufficient berries for Diamond to eat and enjoy while he listened.

"So does he still like you?" he asked once Sapphire was done. It must be hard – to like each other one day and pretend not to the next. Diamond didn't think he could ever hide the feelings he had for Missy. They were too big, too difficult to store away whenever it was convenient. But at least it wasn't painful, not in the way Sapphire's eyes shined as she retold her story.

"How would I know? That sissy's an annoying mystery," Sapphire muttered, ripping off a chuck of oran berry with her teeth.

"That sounds difficult." Diamond gazed on in awe.

"Nah, I'm used to it," the female said with nonchalance. "Maybe he'll come clean one day. But s'not like I'm honest with him anyway," she admitted sheepishly.

Diamond cocked his head to the side.

"Don't look at me like that," Sapphire laughed. "'anyone ever tell you you've got an honest face? I feel calm when I see that look you've got on there."

"Pearl says I have the right face for the funny man in a double act," Diamond said helpfully. He wondered what was calming about his normal expression.

"That's not what I mean," Sapphire smiled. The corners of her lips fell and evened out as she took a breath.

"I… I really liked the cake." The girl bit her lip. "But I couldn't stand the idea of letting him get cocky if I said that, y'know?" she hurriedly continued, burying her face. "And don't you tell him I said that," she murmured against her legs. "He can't know that. I need to sort these feelings out myself."

Diamond finished off the last of the berries and leaned against the counter, drumming his fingers against his cheek. His jealous streak seemed to pale in comparison to Ruby and Sapphire's utter inability to express love. They had it harder than him. He patted the girl's shoulder.

"Well then, I wish you berry good luck!" he said, offering her a grin.

* * *

Sapphire rolled on the floor in a fit of giggles. Her laughter rang through Littleroot long after Ruby came home.


	25. PE : Speed

**notes**– well, guys, in a few days it will be the anniversary of when I published the first chapter of 50FW (it has been three years! can you believe it?). Going by the assumption that I update as sporadically as I have before, I'll probably finish up the next 26 in the next three years as well, haha. Thank you for those who have stuck around since the beginning, those who jumped onto this crazy train in the middle, or are reading this for the first time. Know that my heart and devotion lies with all of you and with this lovely pair of silly kids.

Ruby kind of strikes me as the type that wouldn't appreciate bad jokes the way Sapphire would. And once again, I'm not even sorry that I'm not sorry about the jokes. You have been warned!

* * *

**#18 – Speed**

She envied his quick wit, while he envied her quick footing.

**PE: Speed**

Leaves crunched under Pearl's sneakers. He pushed past a lush shrubbery of bushes and noticed how, through the branches of the trees, beams of sunlight checkerboarded the ground. It reminded him of the time he was seven. This was the place where he and Dia used to play as kids. Hide-and-Seek was the usual game they agreed on. Pearl had loved running around the pathways in the forest, searching for Dia, and Dia had a knack for discovering hiding places that doubled as prime napping spots.

"I'm sweating," Ruby hissed.

Sapphire opened her mouth, readying a retort. No words came out though, as her shoulders sagged and she wearily admitted, "It is kinda' warm here."

Pearl turned on his heel to face the two seniors who were trailing behind him. Ruby looked like he was melting, and Sapphire bit her lip and wrinkled her nose, as if frustrated that she had actually just agreed with Ruby on something.

"Don't worry, I've got just the thing!" Pearl told them. He rummaged through his sling bag and took out a traditional paper fan. It was one of the many little gifts Missy gave him and Diamond now and then – little souvenirs from her parent's trips, or spare heirlooms she found lying around her manor (really though, who had spare _heirlooms_?).

Ruby snatched the fan out of his hand and threw it open. Sapphire stood beside him, closing her eyes to enjoy the breeze as Ruby flapped it ferociously.

"Thank goodness we had you here," Ruby sighed. Sapphire mumbled her agreement.

"No problem!" Pearl smiled. "Don't you guys feel _fan_tastic now?"

Sapphire blinked. Then, she broke down in a fit of giggles, clutching her midsection as her shoulders wracked with laughter. The girl crumpled onto the grass at their feet. "Good one!" she chuckled. Pearl felt very accomplished.

"… I think you should stick to your double act, Pearl," Ruby coughed, unimpressed. Not even a smile or a twitch of the lips. He suddenly seemed like an impenetrable iron wall. This was a tough case to crack, but that made Pearl all the more fired up.

"Which pokémon do you think is low in fat?" Pearl asked the older boy.

"Uhm, I'm not sure," Ruby answered, looking uncertain.

"_Butterfree!_" Pearl cried out.

Sapphire clapped her hands and chuckled, her friend's response was far less enthuasiatic.

"How do you get one hundred pikachu onto a bus?" Pearl pressed on, readying himself for the punchline.

"Why would I want to do that?" Ruby reasoned.

"Well, you _poke em' on_!"

"Stop!" Sapphire gasped out between bouts of hearty laughter. "My tummy hurts!"

Ruby stared at her, appalled that she had a sense of humour.

"Geez, senior, you're really hard to please," Pearl said, slightly crestfallen. He made a mental note for himself – once he and Dia were back together, they'd bombard Ruby with all their best double acts and make one laugh break through that icy exterior of his.

"I'm pretty sure it's because Sapphire is easy to please." He cringed when she aimed a punch at his shin. "Or maybe the heat is just getting to me," he squeaked out.

"But now that I think about it – the only reason we're out in this heat is because you dragged us out here." Ruby crossed his arms. "I miss Platinum's mansion already," he sighed.

Sapphire brushed the twigs and leaves off her shirt as she got onto her feet. "It's only a little bit of heat, nothing like the time when Groudon was tromping 'round," she reminded him.

"Heat is heat," was Ruby's curt reply. "I don't understand why you need to show us this 'Lake Verity' on such short notice, and on such a hot day."

"Okay, okay," Pearl said, "it was just a cover. I wanted to let Dia and Missy have some alone-time," he admitted sheepishly before resuming his place at the head of their group. Chahiko, who had been circling around them, cruised to a landing on his shoulder, echoing '_okay, okay_'.

Sapphire's face lighted up, her cheeks pink with interest. "Is there something going on between them?"

Pearl scratched the back of his head. Dia and Missy's relationship wasn't one that could be explained in one sentence – or even in several more.

"Not yet," he finally settled on an answer. "Something might soon, though." Pearl shrugged. "I'm just pushing my best friends along. Those two are so slow when it comes to things like these." He knew that love and relationships were meant to be taken one step at a time, but the speed at which Dia tried to romance Missy was excruciatingly slow, even by his standards.

Sapphire looked awed at this revelation. "Dia's real lucky you have a pal like you," she said with a toothy smile. "I bet those two are really happy together now." She laced her hands together at the thought. Pearl never knew that Sapphire was a romantic. He always saw her as the really loud, really athletic senior. Still, this side of her suited her somehow. He grinned and nodded as they walked through the maze of trees.

Ruby snapped the paper fan shut against his palm. "You two are too optimistic," he interjected. "What's the use of rushing people into a relationship anyway?"

"I'm not rushing them!" Pearl immediately replied. "Why, without me, nothing would even happen between them!" he insisted. Chahiko cawed in agreement. Pearl turned to Sapphire for additional support, and hesitated when he saw the expression on her face. She either wanted to punch Ruby, or strangle him, it was hard to discern beyond the general picture of livid annoyance. Pearl placed a hand on her shoulder in an effort to calm her down.

"If they're meant to be together, they will be together in the end, there's no need for any additional help," Ruby explained, undeterred.

Pearl huffed. He had a point.

"But there's no harm in helping!" Sapphire said.

"You can't just push two people into a relationship before they're ready, you might think you're helping but you aren't!" Ruby jabbed the fan at her. Then, he seemed to remember that all this had started from Pearl and not Sapphire. Ruby jabbed the fan at him without missing a beat.

"Guys – no, I mean, Ruby and Sapph'," Pearl coughed, "you both have got valid points." It was odd playing the mediator, the job was usually delegated to Dia, but it felt strangely nice to do something different for once. "I guess I'm not used to taking things slow," he continued. The chatot on his shoulder crowed the word 'slow' over and over again.

Sapphire lowered her arms, folding them tightly in front of herself. Ruby smirked, glad to be proven right.

"_But!_" Pearl added loudly, causing the pair from Hoenn to jump. " – It wouldn't hurt to help them out, right? I wanted to give them a chance to actually talk about their feelings for once instead of always dodging the matter."

"Hah!" Sapphire taunted back at the boy. Ruby rolled his eyes and Sapphire mimicked him. The two proceeded to glare at each other, daring the other party to blink. These two were getting worked up over something that had nothing to do with them. Pearl exchanged a look of confusion with Chahiko.

"Guys?" he said softly.

They snapped out of their initial state, looking almost uneasy as they realised what they were disagreeing over. Was this a sensitive issue for them? Pearl didn't know them that well enough yet to confirm this nagging suspicion.

Ruby straightened himself, adjusting the collar of his shirt. "Everything's relative, I suppose," he said, holding the fan to his temple. "I still stand by my opinion, though."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Sapphire batted her hand at him.

"Anyway," Pearl said as he stepped between them, "let's head down to the lake to take a rest from the heat. Now if I could recognise where we were, that would be a big help." He surveyed their surroundings. All the trees looked the same to him. "Chahiko, do you mind?"

"There's no need for that, hold on a sec'," Sapphire interrupted.

"What do you mean?" while he said this, Pearl looked down to check that his shoelaces were still tied tight. When he returned his gaze, he realised that she was no longer standing beside Ruby.

Ruby pointed a finger up. Pearl lifted his eyes, shouting in surprise when he saw that Sapphire had already scaled halfway up a tall tree. She seemed to be completely content, hanging from the trunk with just one hand and one foot dug into a hold against the bark. Sapphire held her free hand over her eyes like a visor, scanning the area.

"I see it! It's over that way!" she exclaimed after a moment, gesturing to the left.

"Alright, now get down from there before you break something!" Ruby hollered up to her. Pearl rushed to the base of the tree and held his arms up, hoping that he'd be strong enough to catch the girl if she actually did fall. Chahiko flew up to where Sapphire was, concerned for her as well.

"No worries!" she assured them, skidding down the side of the tree with honed skill. When she was low enough, she accepted the hand Pearl offered her, grabbing onto his wrist and leaping back onto the ground. She wiped the sweat off her forehead before letting go of Pearl. Behind them, Ruby fanned himself, at a more furious pace than before. Had it suddenly gotten hotter? Pearl didn't feel any different.

"Can we get going now?" Ruby cleared his throat.

"What's with all the rushing?" Sapphire frowned. "You gotta' learn how to appreciate nature – though I doubt that's something you're capable of."

"Now you know how I feel when we talk about contests," Ruby drawled. He ducked in fright when Sapphire pounced at him.

These two loved arguing, now that Pearl noticed. Were they really always on such bad terms with each other? They seemed like a double act themselves, knowing when to play off the other, perfectly in sync with each other – just not in the same way he and Dia were.

Oh. _OH._

He finally understood what was going on.

Perfect. Now, he had to come up with _another_ plan to leave _another_ pair of lovebirds alone.

Pearl rubbed the nape of his neck, forcing a grin down.

"What're you smiling at, Pearl?" Sapphire asked, her arm casually locked around Ruby's neck.

"Nothing," he laughed. "Come on, the lake's actually really beautiful. Do you know that a legendary pokémon supposedly lives in the island in the middle of the lake? Dia and I met with it once," Pearl couldn't help but brag.

Ruby's eyes brightened at this. For the first time since they stepped on Route 201, he looked happy. He wiggled out from under Sapphire's arm. "Really? A place where a legendary pokémon lives must be beautiful. You should have told me this sooner! I hope my camera has enough memory space for the pictures I'll be taking." He broke into an excited stride through the forest, Sapphire jogged after him, demanding that he wait for her before running off.

Chahiko hovered beside him as they watched the two venture towards the lake. "Really? Really?"

"Yeah, I can't believe I'm stuck around all these kinds of people too." Pearl shook his head and smiled.

He had to do everything around here.


	26. PA : Hair

**notes** – Sorry guysss! With a combination of fantastic anime I've been following and uni, I haven't had a lot of time to write more pokespe this year. Here's something short. Merry Christmas and as always, have a great 2013 ahead of you!

* * *

**#49 – Hair**

He made it a habit to brush Sapphire's hair at least once a day, much to the girl's chagrin and embarrassment.

**PA: Hair**

"There we go!" Ruby said as he took a step back from her.

Platinum lifted her eyes off her lap to look at her reflection in her dresser. She tilted her head to the side to get a better look at the French braids. Her hair had been combed and clipped until it was smooth and neat, not a strand out of place, as if Ruby had embroidered the plaits on her head. She grinned as she stood up from the seat and turned to the boy to thank him. Before she could open her mouth, he swung a hand up, palm in front of her face.

"No need for thanks! The look on your face is gratitude enough!" he said dramatically, obviously proud of his handiwork. Platinum laughed.

"But really, thank you, Ruby. If possible, I'd like you to do my hair whenever I have a function to attend. No price is too small," she told him, grabbing onto the handbag she left on her dresser. It was red and when Ruby noticed it, he gasped loudly.

"No! No! No!" he cried. Platinum now jumped.

"What's the matter?"

He looked at her with narrowing eyes, appalled that she didn't know the answer. "That shade of red does not match your outfit at all!" he informed her, tutting at an incredible pace. Platinum scanned herself from head to toe in the full length mirror in her room. The simple blue dress she was wearing for the Berlitz's annual dinner party did look a little odd against the bright red of the bag.

"I suppose you're right, but it's not that – "

Ruby pressed a finger on her lips the next instant. "Black. Go with black. Nothing else matches better than black!" he insisted, other hand ironed against his forehead. Platinum felt the need to comply to his advice. Not because she agreed, but because she didn't want to disagree with him. As she rummaged through her closet for a black clasp, Ruby adjusted his own suit in the mirror, patting himself on the shoulder. Curiously, Platinum patted her own shoulder to encourage herself as well.

She returned to his side with a small black thing that seemed to appease Ruby enough for him to announce grandly: _"We're ready!"_

He locked his elbow with hers and swept her out of her room, gliding them across the floor. Ruby seemed so excited about getting an invitation to the party, Platinum couldn't help but chuckle at his enthusiasm. The boy even looked like he was prepared to slide down the banister of the stairs. He considered his perfectly ironed pants and opted to take the normal way down instead. In the main living room of the Berlitz manor, they found Pearl, Diamond and Sapphire sitting around the coffee table.

"You're finally here!" Pearl raised his head when he saw them. He spoke in that caringly reprimanding tone of his. Initially, Platinum had found him to be the nagging sort, but now, this tone was something she was fond of. She understood why Diamond always smiled when Pearl spoke to him that way.

"We were waiting really long!" Sapphire added, one hand on her hip. She looked different in her dark blue dress, with the skirt touching the crest of her knees and its short, cute sleeves. It was a welcome sort of difference, and Platinum liked the fact that they matched. Her hair though, remained messy, sticking out in odd places.

Ruby tackled the matter before Platinum could voice her thoughts. He released her elbow and darted to Sapphire at an inhuman speed. Pearl and Diamond exchanged looks of disbelief while Platinum took a seat on the sofa, used to Ruby's impressive displays of ability at this point.

"Your! Hair!"

"And what about it?"

"Need I elaborate?"

"Ya' do. Wait, no– " Sapphire shook her head furiously, messing her hair even further, " – on second thought, don't."

Ruby, however, already had a hairbrush in one hand, the other brandishing an assortment of hairclips.

"Wow," Pearl said as the two began to run around the house. Platinum took a sip from the cup of tea the maid plated on the table. Diamond polished off the cookies, sighing contentedly. "I guess this is what we could call a hairy situation!"


End file.
